


The Dancer

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Dancer Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cabin Pressure References, Car Sex, Dildos, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Pole Dancing, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter is an Erotic Pole Dancer. Tom Riddle is just a rich bad boy, trying to take over the world. What could possibly go right?





	1. The Audition

Chapter One – The Audition

 

 

Harry stared at the cold metal door with trepidation, he clutched the newspaper add tightly in his right hand. He hadn't had a proper dancing job in months. The dancing troupe he was last in had disbanded after two of the dancers managed to get paying dancing jobs with a touring singer. Harry wished them luck, but was also slightly jealous. Dancing jobs weren't easy to come by and you stood more chance if you were part of a troupe. Harry had reluctantly taken a job in a shop to keep afloat, but his heart just wasn't in it and his co workers were growing ever more annoyed with him and then _finally_ this. This morning he had nipped out to get the newspaper as usual and look through the mostly useless 'Jobs Wanted' section where he spotted today's advert _'Dancers wanted. Any dance style/body type. Must be over 18, younger than 50. Please be body confident. Club Fiyah, just of Moor street.'_ Harry knew the club by reputation but had never actually visited. He completely understood why they wanted people who were body confident. He had never done this type of dancing before and wasn't sure he even could. He shrugged, what could they say other than no? He rapped smartly on the door and waited. After a few minutes a blonde woman opened the door and eyed him up and down.

“I'm here to audition for the dancers job?” Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. He did not like the way this woman was looking at him.

“Another one,” she sighed and then motioned with her head inside. “Straight down the hallway, first door on your right.” She told him, rolling her eyes.

Harry ducked in and walked down the hallway, upon spotting the door he opened it to revel a brightly lit room, a huge stage took up the bottom wall and most of it was draped off, only allowing a portion of the stage to be visible. A dancer was onstage, fumbling through a routine. Harry hoped he wouldn't get that nervous when it was his turn. Straight across from him, was the bar. Running almost the full length of the wall, it was highly polished. The wood he suspected was mahogany. He had not expected the club to be this upscale. In all honestly, despite the fact he had good things about the club looking after it's dancers over the years and it's clean exterior, he still half expected a club that hired pole dancers to be...dirty and uncared for. A couple of people were already sitting on bar stools, sipping drinks and watching the auditions. Harry walked over to the bar and flagged down a waitress.

“Hi, I'm Harry, I'm hoping to audition today?” The girl beamed, she was pretty, slightly bucktoothed and very friendly.

“Hi, I'm Hermione. Just go down to the stage, see the man with the red hair? That's Bill, he's in charge of hiring the new dancers. He'll sort you out.” Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled at her and walked over to where the red head stood.

“Just write your name and a contact number here. If we like you, we'll let you know after you audition.” Bill said, pointing to a piece of paper that had over a dozen names already.

Bill was standing behind a small wooden table, which Harry assumed was usually occupied by customers. He was tall, with lose ginger hair that fell down just below his shoulders. He was well built and had the look of a retired dancer about him. He was older than Harry, somewhere in his mid to late thirties. A line of men stood next to stairs leading to stage, some looked more confident than others. Bill's eyes were fixed on the newest dancer on stage, who was tying himself in knots.

“We always get this,” He sighed “Guys who think they can pole dance just because they've watched a video on Youtube, or have been dragged to clubs like this with a girlfriend and thought 'that looks easy, I can do that', which is why we take the pole out during auditions, still doesn't stop them though.” Bill ran a hand through his hair, Harry chuckled.

“I used to get that sometimes too. Folks would come up and ask to become part of my old troupe, because 'well, it's easy isn't it?'” Harry shook his head fondly at the memories.

“You were part of a troupe?” Bill was now staring at him sharply.

“Erm, yeah. Until two got jobs touring. We couldn't find any decent replacements and just...drifted apart.” Bill nodded.

“Ok, go stand with the other's then. Shouldn't be too much longer.” Harry nodded and went to stand with the other dancers.

Harry watched as dancers tried their best. Some where good (a blonde haired dancer stood out in Harry's mind), other's not so much. In all, it took about fifteen minutes before Harry's chance to audition came. He had hastily prepared a three minute routine earlier that morning at home, but had noticed most dancers could barely make it through one. Bill was good at stopping people when they needed to be stopped. He crossed his fingers and hoped he could make it through the routine without making too much of fool out of himself. He walked up the steps and onto the stage.

“Just relax and do your best,” Bill called up “You have three minutes.”

Harry nodded absently, as he tugged at his t-shirt. He had heard those same words every time a dancer went up and to his ears at least, even Bill was getting tired of them. Bill switched the music on and Harry rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck and smiled to himself, he could do this.

                                                                                                                                                *

Harry left the club feeling optimistic at his chances. He had managed to do the full three minutes and hadn't fluffed a move, though he wished he had had more time to prepare. Bill had clapped and then called 'Next!', just as he had with all the others. Harry pulled his mobile from his jacket pocket and quickly texted his dad, letting him know how it went. Harry was grateful that his parents were so supportive of desire to make a career out of dancing. He still lived at home and didn't pay rent, his mother had put her foot down. “Not until you find a decent job that pays good enough for your own place.” He then re pocketed his mobile and went in search of food.

 

The area around the club seemed to be doing well, coffee and sandwich shops dominated the area, with only one or two of anything else squashed in between them. Harry found a reasonably priced coffee shop ordered a Latte and chocolate cake, sat down and was about to take his first bite when the phone rang.

“How are your pole skills?” Bill's smooth voice came down the line. Harry gulped, if this is what his new job hinged on...He had, somewhat stupidity hoped he could just wing it as he learned on the job.

"Erm, not that great.” he admitted. Better to be honest now, then exposed later.

“To be expected. You're hired on the proviso that you spend two weeks taking Pole classes,” Bill informed him. Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in shock. He was hired? He wanted to whoop, but controlled himself, bringing the phone back to his ear he heard Bills voice continue

“If you're still local, I'd like to go over the paperwork with you and go over what's expected. Is that OK?”

“Sure, I'm only in a cafe round the corner.”

“Excellent, as soon as you're finished there, pop in. I'll let Fluer know to expect you.” Bill rang off and Harry let out a silent cheer. A dancing job, a real honest to god dancing job. A _paid_ dancing job. With _tips_. He could quit retail. Harry never ate a chocolate cake faster.


	2. Learning the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about the club and masters new dance moves; Draco makes a cameo; Bill gets sassy and Tom wants know when he's going to be introduced.

Chapter Two – Learning the Basics

 

Pole dancing, it turned out, was a lot harder than Harry had first imagined. He had fallen, bruised both ankles, tripped over his own feet more times than he could count and somehow managed to walk into the pole. Twice. His pole dancing teacher, a short brunette woman called Alice had found his misfortune hysterical.

“On the plus side, once you get into the air, you're pretty good. It's just getting your feet off the ground we're having problems with.” She grinned. Harry was two hours into his first lesson and was dripping with sweat.

“I have an idea,” Alice said clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Harry looked at her wearily.

“This move I usually save more advanced lessons, but – stand with your back to the pole, but about four steps away.” Harry did so.

“Good, I want you to bend so you can see the pole and jump – grab the pole by both hands in the same grip I taught you and raise your body up. Hold for a few seconds and then let your body fall back down, letting go _gracefully_.” Harry stared at her with a blank look and stepping back unconsciously.

“You're trying to kill me.” he complained.

“No, I'm trying to get your ass on the pole, not on the floor.” Alice said pointedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, shook his head and got into position. He bent backwards, sizing up the best place to grab the pole and then jumped, grabbing the pole with both hands, raising his legs high into the air and counted to five before letting his legs fall and letting go of the pole, straightening up with a flourish.

“I did it!” he fist punched the air. The only thing better than mastering new moves, was pulling off a flaw free performance in front of a crowd.

“And you didn't fall on your ass either!” Alice teased. “That was actually very good. You even opened your legs a bit without me telling you – I usually have to remind people to do that. You see? Once you're in the air, you're good. You have some real talent.”

“It doesn't always feel like it.” Harry admitted.

“You say that now, but look at you, you're actually trying. You haven't gotten angry and tried to kick the pole or -” Alice told him, trying to cheer him up.

“Wait, kick the pole? Who would do that?” Harry interrupted amused.

“The other new guy. Bill hired you and and some blonde guy – Cormac something or other. Anyway, he opted to start learning 'straight away' so I had him here yesterday and good God was he awful. All ego. No brains. Got the basics quite quickly but the second I tried to get him to do slightly more advanced moves he fell apart – he had no core or upper body strength, none. Kept falling on his arse, couldn't grip to save his life and finally – finally, he fell and he just lost it. He looked at the pole as if it had personally offended him and tried to kick it. Stupid git. He missed of course, lost his balance, fell on his back and hit his head on the floor so hard the dumbass gave himself a concussion. Had to call the medics and everything.” She flipped her brunette braid over her shoulder in annoyance.

“Honestly, I called Bill and told him – guess how impressed he was?” Harry snorted, while Alice just threw her hands in the air.

“But Bill reckons the moron is good dancer, so I get two more lessons with him and if hasn't got the hang of it by then, he's going to move him erotic dancing, where he can't hurt anymore poles.” Harry cracked up at his and doubled over laughing.

Once he pulled himself together enough, he straightened up and giggled “I saw him audition, he was quite good.”

“I don't doubt it, Bill only hires the best,” Alice said, she often wondered about her friend's choices in new dancers, some were arrogant as all fuck, but they were unquestionably good dancers.

“Right, back to you. I want you to do the last trick but this time, try to wrap your legs around the pole – tightly - and lift your head and torso up, so your body is at top of the pole, raise your arms above you head, grab the pole and release your legs.” Harry groaned. “Then spiral down to the ground.” Harry threw her a dirty look but got into place. He was not as idiotic as Cormac sounded, he could do this.

                                                                                                                                             ~                              

Bill leaned against the bar, looking amused as Harry ran into the room and skidded to a halt, breathless. “I'm late, sorry.” The boys wild hair was more of mess than usual and his shirt was only half buttoned up correctly.

“Oversleep?” Bill asked, one eyebrow raised, Harry blushed. “I see. Not to worry, you'll find we're pretty lax around here. You can be late to meetings and the like but never, never be late to a shift. If you're supposed to go on at a certain time, your ass had better be on that stage at that time.” Bill said seriously.

Harry nodded “Right,” he said. “Thanks.”

Bill waved it away, “Come on then, time to meet some of the others and have that proper tour I keep promising.” Bill had offered to show around the building twice now – once he first went back to sign the paperwork, Bill had been called to deal with something and Harry had to leave, the second time was after his first pole dance class, Bill had again offered only to be called away by Fluer. Today, however, Bill was determined to actually follow through.

“We'll start in this room, this is the main area as you know by now. The stage is at the back, the bar is on the right and the sofa's are on the left. The public entrance is the top of the building, directly opposite the stage, people walk down, through those doors and spill into here,” Bill explained arms waving about.

“Now, that side entrance you use is the employee entrance. We're a small family, so if you spot anyone wondering around looking baffled and they're not new, feel free to kick them out and back into here.” Harry laughed, he loved the informal approach this place had.

“Now, you probably won't run into them as they are hardly ever here, but if you see two crazy old men with white beards and hair longer than they are, they Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, the owners. Completely barmy but adorable and harmless. They have a mostly hands off approach to the club, as long as the club is making money, they're happy.” Bill shook his head and pointed to four tables that had poles in them spaced out along the row of sofa's.

“The girls,” he pointed his thumb at the ladies behind the bar who laughed “Will probably tell you horror stories about those tables – and they're right to do that.” he admitted “However, we do try and keep most of the lewd creeps at bay, if someone approaches you for sex, or a hand/blow job, tell someone and we'll ban them from the club.”

Harry bit his bottom lip “So..we don't have do..'favors' for tips?”

“Hell no. Look, we do have patrons here – those are men and women who willingly pay for their favourite dancers to have the best – best dance lessons, free gym time, whatever that dancer needs to be at the top of their game and there has been a time or two where dancers and patrons have fallen for each other, but remember this – you do not have to fuck anyone you do not want to. Not for extra tips, not to gain a patron – none of that is tolerated. We tell our customers to look and not touch and we mean it. Got it?” Bill looked sternly at Harry

“Yup, got it.” Honestly, Harry had been worried about this part of the job and was pleased that his worry was unfounded.

“By the Gods, is that Draco I see? It is Draco I see! As I live and breathe Draco has turned up!,” Bill looked suddenly at the stage where a blonde haired young man was making his way to main pole, he did not look pleased that Bill had noticed his arrival. Bill looked at his watch and fake gasped “On time for a rehearsal to boot as well!, well I never.” Harry tried not to laugh at Bill's dramatics.

“This Harry, is Draco Malfoy, one of our best dancers and also one the laziest.” Harry waved to Draco who rolled his eyes at Bill, stuck his middle finger up and turned towards the pole.

“Draco works mostly on Centre Stage and thinks he's above us mere mortals, so just ignore him.” Harry peered at Draco, the boy was impossibly blond, taller than Harry, which wasn't saying much as Harry was a head shorter than most people and lean. Harry could see the appeal.

“Draco is however, granting us a chance to discuss the stage,” Bill said, carrying on “As you saw when you auditioned, we have the stage set up in three separate parts. Draco is on Centre Stage, where our best and brightest end up, to the right – we have Stage 2, where you will be starting as a newb and Stage 2, on the far left, where those not quite ready for Centre Stage perform. It's simple enough – as you improve and develop a following, you get moved up the ranks. Fall back and you'll be moved back down the rankings.”

“Sounds fair.” Harry smiled.

“Good. Now, lets discuss patrons...”

                                                                                                                                    ~

 

By the time his third pole dancing lesson rolled around Harry had vastly improved. He had taken to going to the gym whenever he could spare the time to build up his core and upper body strength and it was paying off. His confidence had also come a long way in the short time. Having his fears eased by Bill and getting to meet some of the other dancers and boosted Harry's confidence no end.

“Well done, Harry!” Alice clapped has he did the splits in mid air “Very good, now, stretch out – Excellent! Legs apart in that wonderful V shape you're so good at and come back down, spinning.” She instructed.

During Harry's second lesson Alice finally twigged what Harry's real problem was – spinning. Once she had figured that out, the lessons went much more smoothly. While she taught Harry the basic moves, she got him to spin, spin and spin again, trying to remove whatever mental block had been hindering him and it was slowly working. Harry's spinning ability had increased and he had stopped falling in his arse. Once he was back on the ground he ran and hugged Alice tightly.

“I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!” He beamed, grinning stupidly

“Yes you are, you should be proud of yourself.”

“I am.”

“Good, now all you have to do is finish the week and then survive next week – learning to plan your own pole routines.”

Harry's smile dropped, “Bugger.” Coming up with brand new routines had slipped his mind. He frowned, he would need to start working something out tonight, he was not going to be caught short again.

Alice just laughed. “You'll do fine, you're mastering the basic set pieces, so if nothing else, you'll able to put together one maybe even two solid thirty minute performances – don't forget you can pad out the time by dancing and stripping.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Harry stifled a laugh.

“Oh yeah, it's just my top right?” He hadn't yet had the chance to watch one of his new co workers do a full routine and wasn't sure if anyone got fully nude.

“Unless you want to brave shorts.” Alice informed him, a pleasing mental image of Harry wearing tight spandex shorts entered her mind.

“I'll... stick to jeans.” Harry said after noticing the look on her face. Besides jeans would cover his bruises better.

“Excellent, let's back to it then,..” Alice shooed him back to the pole and placed her left hand on her hip and got ready to coach Harry threw some new moves.

                                                                                                                                                ~

The phone rang in Bill's back pocket and he quickly pulled it out and glanced at the screen. He groaned, great, just what he needed. Sighing inwardly, he pressed the answer button. “Hello, Mr. LeStrange. It has been a while. Mmm, OK. Wait, the whole club? Are you sure? Well, that is going to cost you. For when? Alright, I'm sure I can make that work. Hmm? Yes, actually, two. Riiiiight, if you're sure. See you then!” He hung up, turned around on the bar stool and began to hit his head on the bar. Fabulous, this is just what he needed – LeStrange coming to visit. Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the rating to reflect the fact that there is some swearing and references to sex in this chapter. Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes his debut performance. Rabastan throws a stag party and Tom makes an appearance.

Harry stared as his ass critically, this was the fifth pair of jeans he had tried on in the last thirty minutes. These were jet black and straight, he liked them. They made his ass look good and he preferred the straight cut look – it showed his calves off wonderfully. They were also the most expensive pair he had tried on. Oh well, it couldn't be helped, he had to make a good first impression on his first show. He wanted to be on Centre Stage, getting the best tips as quickly as possible. Harry had managed to drag to his mum Lily with to Twilfitt & Tatting's – shopping for dance clothes was something they could do together, a way to bound and allow her to feel apart of what he did. Twilfitt & Tatting's was the only good (in Harry's opinion at least) place to by dancers (and stripper) clothing in London. Even if it was pricey as fuck.

Harry slipped out of the jeans and poked his head out the red curtained dressing room, his mum was standing nearby, talking to one of the sales assistants.

“Hey, mum?” Harry called over “Can I you find me another one of these in a blue please?” He held out the jeans and his mum walked over and looked at them.

“Harry, have you seen the price of these?” Lily looked at her son with an eyebrow raised, Harry nodded

“Sure, I can get two pairs at that price, I just won't get any new t-shirts today, I have enough for now anyway.”

As the sales assistant and his mother disappeared to look for more jeans, Harry heard a familiar voice and ducked back into the dressing room. He did _not_ need this today.

Bill had called a meeting two days ago to alert them that the club would be closing to the public and opening for a special rich client this coming Friday and _everyone_ had to perform, including Cormac and himself. Harry's stomach had dropped. He would be making his pole dancing debut earlier than anyone had planned and in front of people rich enough to close down a _club_. No pressure, then. He had to stand out and have a great debut. He could not afford to fuck this up.

Out in the middle of the shop, turning his nose up at almost everything was Terry Boot, a boy who had a serious attitude problem and a weak ankle. Terry had almost cracked the big time in the dance world when he tumbled and broke his right ankle. His career had never really recovered and quickly became bitter over the injury. With him today, Harry noticed, was a tall, dark haired, well dressed, older gentleman, a man that just screamed money, who seemed to be amused by Terry's behaviour. To Harry utter horror, Terry took the changing room next to him. He banged his head against the wall, Terry could whine for Britain and Harry did not want Terry knowing he was here and worse – shopping for a new job.

Lily reappeared a few minutes later, clutching an armful of jeans. “Now, I know you said blue, but never said what shade of blue and found some other colours that would look lovely on you.” She pulled back the curtain and shoved the jeans at Harry, who rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, he should have known his mother wouldn't be able to stick to just 'blue.'

Harry carefully hung up the jeans and had a proper look at them, his mother had pulled every shade of blue that was in his size and matched the black ones he loved and she found a blood red pair of jeans which Harry turned his nose up at. Red jeans? He wasn't sure he could pull of the look. His mother had also found a pair of dark purple jeans and Harry fell in lust with them. He pulled them off the hanger and tried them on. Perfect. Harry didn't often step outside of his comfort of blues and blacks but these were everything. They fit him like a glove and he loved it, he had to show Lily.

“Hey, mum, these rock!” He strutted out and saw his mum's look of joy.

“Oh Harry, they do look good on you, you have got to wear these at the show.” Harry did a twirl and noticed the man accompanying Terry look him over, Harry felt a chill go down his spine – he wasn't wearing a top. He jumped back into the changing room and breathed deeply. He wasn't sure about the look the man had given him. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

“It's cute Harry is allowed to buy the merchandise, I hope he's getting a decent employee discount.” Terry had heard him.

Harry bristled at Terry thinking he worked here. Oh how he would like to make a bitchy comment back, but no, he would not sink to Terry's level.

“Terry is that you?” Lily's voice was smooth as silk, Harry knew that tone of voice, good things did come when his mother turned on that charm.

“Mrs. Potter! Looking lovely as always.” Harry chuckled at Terry's sad attempt at complimenting his mum. As she would fall for his bullshit.

“You know Terry, I am so pleased to see you,” Lily continued, as if she had never heard Terry's comment “And standing all on your own! I have to say, I never expected to see you without your crutches. How is the ankle? Still giving you pain? - Oh he broke it didn't you know? It was very sad, as a mother I was concerned that he would become a pill popper – _so_ glad to see that fate was avoided.” Harry was truly amazed at just how much of a bitch his mother could be. He loved it.

Now dressed, Harry stepped from the dressing room and surveyed the scene. Terry was open mouthed trying to think of something to say; the man had a calculating look on his face and his mother was standing looking completely serene. Harry laughed.

“Ready? Come on then,” Lily smiled.

Once she and Harry were out of earshot she muttered “I was not having that little upstart try to take shots at you.”

Harry hugged his mother “You're awesome.”

An hour later and Harry was home, putting his new purchases away. His mum had insisted on buying Harry the purple jeans, which meant he now had three new jeans (he had eventually decided on a pale blue pair in the end) and had even treated himself to a new t-shirt. How could he not after his mother's awesomeness?

                                                                                                                                                 ~

Bill walked through the backstage area, watching as his boys pranced around half naked and stretched, preparing for the night ahead. His two new hires had been in everyday that week rehearsing like true pro's. He was really impressed with both, even though Cormac was still an unbearable bitch. Draco had even turned up on time to rehearse and even more surprisingly, had turned up early tonight, to fit in a last minute rehearsal. Miracles really did happen. Though the cynical side of Bill couldn't be too surprised, Draco hadn't had a patron in a while and needed one, badly. Tonight the club would be full of rich assholes, it was an opportunity Draco would've been stupid to miss.

He whistled and waited for everyone to gather around him. Harry appeared, wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight boxers and Bill had to quickly advert his eyes. Everytime he thought he was used to seeing pretty boys half naked, a new one would surprise him and he would get in insta crush. Once everyone else had appeared, he cleared his throat and addressed his boys.

“Alright, I know this all feels really last minute and it is, but that couldn't be helped. Harry, Cormac are you both ready for tonight?” They both nodded, looking equally nervous.

“Draco, Neville, you're both taking turns on Centre tonight – I hope you're both ready to show everyone and especially our newbies, how it's done?” More nods and Bill felt himself beginning to relax.

“Does everyone remember the order you're going on?” A mummer of “Yess's” reached his ears. Excellent.

“Good stuff, let's kill it tonight.” After high fiving each other, the boys went back to whatever they had been doing before and Bill continued onwards.

Bill walked onto the stage and looked around, the girls were running back and forth making sure the bar was fully stocked and everything was just so. Every surface, sofa, carpet and table was sparkling, fresh and clean. He had put his poor cleaners through the ringer this week but it was worth it, the club looked perfect. He just needed his guests to behave and tonight would be easy. Somehow he didn't think he would get his last wish.

                                                                                                                                            ~

Tom Riddle stood in front for the floor length mirror in his bedroom, putting his cufflinks on, while his current...distraction was still sitting cross legged in the middle of his queen bed. Hair ruffled, still looking thoroughly shagged.

“You are planning to get dressed within the next five minutes, aren't you?” Tom raised an eyebrow at the boy, who grinned back

“Sure, where are we going again?” Terry yawned.

Tom rolled his eyes and turned to face the boy on the bed. “We are going to close friend of mines stag party. You will dress appropriately and I will be leaving on time. I do not do late.” Tom stared the boy down and then left the room.

It did hurt to put the boy in his place no again, Terry had a bad habit of getting cocky if left unchecked for too long. Tom heard Terry begin to get rush dressed as he descended the stairs to the first floor of the mansion and smirked.

They were being driven away from the sprawling house exactly five minutes later, Terry having got ready faster than Tom had yet known him to. The fidgeted in his seat.

“You're not mad at me, are you?” Terry questioned.

Tom raised an eyebrow “Why would I be mad?” He flicked a piece of lint of his trouser leg.

“For almost making you late.” Terry shrugged and looked at the window. Tom was impossible to read sometimes.

“There would have been no 'almost', had you not been ready, I would have simply left you. I am not mad, pet.”

Terry scowled. He hated it when Tom called him pet, but tried to keep his features from showing his displeasure. Tom would kick him out of the car if he caught him scowling. He had done it before and Terry wasn't keen of having a repeat of it.

                                                                                                                                       ~

Fluer stood just inside the main doors, watching as expensive cars began purring to a stop. Rabastan LeStrange, tonight's special guest and the man who booked the club days earlier, arrived first with his brother Rodolphus in an silver Aston Martin Vanquish. Fluer was envious, she loved expensive cars and their rich owners. As the LeStrange brothers were walking towards the door, Tom Riddle, local businessman and local nightmare arrived in a Rolls Royce Phantom with a new boyfriend. Honestly, that man ran through boyfriends faster that even she did. Fluer wondered how long this one would last. She shook her head, she needed to focus on the LeStranges.

“Welcome to Club Fiyah, I am Fluer and I am your greater for this evening. In a moment I will be passing you along to Bill who be your host tonight.” Fluer fluttered her eyelashes and smiled her brightest smile.

“While we wait for everyone to arrive, please help yourself to champagne.” She gestured to the champagne flutes, sitting on the table in front of them.

Within minutes the lounge was filled with London's elite. Taking her cue, Fluer went to get Bill and allow him to take over proceedings.

Bill was standing just outside of the employee entrance smoking like a chimney. Fluer wrinkled her nose.

“Everyone is here, they're your problem now.” She informed him happily.

“Fucking fantastic.” Bill muttered. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. Fluer squirted some perfume in his direction.

“You stink.” She said by way the of explanation when Bill threw her a dirty look and then took a deep calming breath, rolled his shoulders and walked in to meet his guests with Fluer.

“Gentlemen, allow me introduce you to Bill, he is your host for the rest of the evening and Mr. LeStrange, allow me to wish you the very sincerest of congratulations on your upcoming wedding.” Fluer smiled and sleeked off while everyone was clapping.

“Gentlemen, as you know, Rabastan has taken over the Club for tonight,” he paused as everyone cheered.

“Which means drink as much as you like, he's paying.” A louder cheer this time.

“Now for entertainment, we have our very best and some new upcoming stars making their debut performances.” Bill noted which of the rich twerps paid attention to that bit of news.

“So, let us begin.” He turned and opened the doors. Whatever happened to night, he was prepared.

                                                                                                                                              ~

“So, Rabastan remind me, is this your seventh or eighth wife?” Tom asked, he liked the LeStrange brothers. They were the only people he would ever consider friends and they were allowed the luxury of teasing him.

“Oh, have you met Paige yet? What a nightmare.” Dolph made a face and everyone laughed. The champagne was following freely at the table.

“First of all, Paige is wife number four,” Rabastan laughed, used to the teasing by now. “And secondly she is not a nightmare, she's...sweet.”

Dolph snorted. “I saw her last week trying to help your housekeeper. She had no idea what she was doing. It took her five minutes to turn the hoover on. I know, I timed her.” Laughter erupted.

“Like I said, sweet. At least she was trying.” Rabastan shrugged helplessly

“As someone who has never married,” Tom began “perhaps you should rethink this one.” Rabastan stuck his tongue out at him and Tom winked back.

So far, no one on stage had grabbed their attention. Neville had started the show, but truthfully while he was technically good, everyone's eyes had drifted away from him as talk at the table got louder. Neville did not know how to control his audience. All the tables in the club were crescent moon shaped, allowing people to laugh with each other and still have great view of the stage. Rabastan's table was directly in front of the main stage. A cheer went up to Tom's right and he glanced over. The boy Terry had had a problem with in Twilfitt & Tatting's earlier in the week. He was dancing in a very tight pair of purple jeans and dancing well.

“Oh Tommy boy...” Rabastan sing song voice floated over to him and he mock glared at the man “Dearest Tommy, it's rude to lust after another boy when your boyfriend is sitting next to you.” Rabastan wiggled a figure at him, Rodolphus sniggered

“Ras, this is how our Tommy finds _all_ of his boyfriends.” Dolph joked. More sniggering.

“Terry is not my boyfriend and I was not lusting after anyone.”

“Much” Rabastan added cheekily. Tom gave him the finger. 

Terry folded his arms and pouted. He was practically living with Tom, how could he not be his boyfriend? Being with Tom was not easy. He twisted in his seat to see who Tom was supposed to be lusting after and chocked. Harry was onstage. He spluttered, how could Tom lust after that mess? Could he see Terry was better? He would just have to remind Tom just how better than Harry he was.

                                                                                                                                            ~

Five hours later, Harry was buzzing, the whole night had been great. He had made more tips than he had hoped for and he couldn't wait to go home and sleep, or more likely, gossip with his mother about the show, despite how late it was. His mother always loved hearing how his first night went as soon as he was able to share it. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. If this is how the rich reacted to him, he couldn't wait to perform infront of the public. He walked out of the club after saying his goodbyes to the other dancers and hugging Bill. Waiting for him outside however, was the man from Twilfitt & Tatting's. He had seen the man watching him perform through out the night and didn't miss the hungry look in his eyes.

“Hello Harry,” Harry had never seen a shark smile but he imagined they smiled the way this man did. There was no warmth in that smile.

“Hello.” Harry replied, he slipped his hands in his pockets, feeling reassured when his left hand closed around his phone.

“I'm Tom, it was a pleasure watching you dance tonight.” He inclined his head and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh, thank you.” Harry hadn't expected that and blushed. What was with this guy? He made Harry feel scared and also attracted to him at the same time.

Tom stepped forward. “I wanted to personally give you my tip.” He reached into a jacket pocket, withdrew his wallet and pulled out a bunch bills. He offered them to Harry, who hesitated.

“Please, you really did well tonight.”

After a beat, Harry took the offered money and stuffed the notes into his back pocket.

“Thank you.” He said again, feeling awkward. Tom nodded “I hope to see you perform again sometime.” With that Tom got into his car and speed away.

Harry stood feeling weireded out and uncomfortable. He tried to shrug it off and decided against walking home, instead he placed a call to his mum, to come and collect him. Walking home, with men like Tom out there just seemed like a bad idea right now.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives a warning, Tom is out for blood and Terry is just...out. Four words to sum this chapter up - Back story & set up.

Tom was perfectly aware his phone was ringing, thank you very much. Tom was also aware he had a side splitting stress headache, due to the meeting last night dragging on forever and due to the halfwits he had working for him. However, as Tom was the head and CEO of well, everything as a matter of fact, Tom decided that his mobile could go unanswered, just as soon as he threw the sodding piece of crap across the room, when he had the energy. The phone, unaware of it's imminent demise carried on ringing all the same. He felt Terry stir next to him and wished the boy would stay asleep. As much as he had enjoyed the previous night, he had to admit, he may have over indulged and was paying the price for it – Tom raised his head and squinted at the clock next to the bed – just two hours had passed since he left the club. He let his head fall back onto the pillow. Bugger it. Deciding it could wait, he let the phone ring off and pulled the quilt over his head. If it was really important, his work phone would ring and of course as soon as he let that thought pass through his head his work phone began ringing. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and answered the phone.

“You're calling me this soon after last night, because..?” Tom drawled, his voice low and chilled. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten as he heard the sniveling reply.

“Shut. Up. I will be there shortly.” Really, he would be better of doing a cull and hiring brand new employees, ones that weren't such insufferable halfwits. He switched the phone off, stretched and stood.

He walked across the pine wood floor to take a careful look out the window, mindful of his headache and tired eyes. The sky was pale blue and cloudless – spring really had arrived. Tom leaned against the window, he so was not in the mood to deal with stupidity today.

“I am going into the office to deal with a work problem,” Tom said aloud, knowing Terry was by now awake “I can't say how long I'll be gone.” Terry emerged from the covers looking unhappy. Tom sighed, Terry was beginning to wear thin.

“Why did you tell everyone I wasn't your boyfriend?” He asked grumpily, a pout on his lips.

“Because you're not. You may stay here, you may have clothes here, but are not and never will be – my boyfriend. We're fucking Terry, not dating.” Tom turned away from the window to look across at Terry who looked put out.

“I thought I made this clear to you?” Tom asked sweetly, Terry winced.

Tom had told him at the start that he was only interested in Terry because he good in bed and sometimes fun to hang around, but the more time they had spent together, the more Terry had begun to believe he would be the one to tame Tom Riddle. That he would be the one that Tom would want to settle down with. Now in this early morning light, with Tom looking so disdainfully at him, Terry felt foolish.

“We'll deal with this later, I have a to business to run.” Tom pushed off from the window and went about getting ready for the day.

Forty-five minutes later, Tom was dressed in a black suit and had taken two much need aspirin. He was currently standing in the lobby of his company, Riddle Enterprises. Two ginger headed whirlwinds rushed to greet him, looking extremely annoyed. Fred and George Weasley, his number two's in business. They had been nothing but childish pranksters while at school, until the day their fates had crossed paths and Tom had taught them better, more interesting uses for the considerable talents than just pranking people.

“Sir, we're sorry you had to be dragged in this early. Pettigrew jumped the gun,” George said once in speaking distance.

“We had planned on waiting until we had calmed everything down, but-” Fred looked hopelessly at George.

“The rodent told everyone he had called you and that, naturally, you were coming in.” Fred carried on “Everyone has lost their minds and are panicking like crazy.”

“Fucking excellent. So, would anyone who isn't a babbling idiot, care to explain what the hell is going on?” Tom asked. Fred and George looked at each other but said nothing. Tom waited. A minute passed and still the twins remained silent. Tom closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, he had had enough. 

“So what – as I believe I asked before – the hell – and this had better be really good – is going on?” Tom asked, voice dripping acid.

“We think – and we can't say for sure yet, mind – we think someone has been taking money from one the business accounts. We have the whole accounting floor in lock down and have called everyone in,” George explained finally, fear in his eyes. Tom was scary on a normal day, he was downright dangerous on days like today.

“We're sending trusted people out to check in on those who have excuses for not coming in.” Fred added smoothly.

“Good, and make sure those people come in. I don't care if they're about to die from an incurable illness. Get. Everyone. In.” The twins nodded and left to carry out his orders.

Tom blow out a breath. If an employee was daring to try to steal from him, lives would be lost.

                                                                                                                                               ~

Harry sat on a burnt orange coloured sofa backstage, waiting for the mid morning meeting to start. Bill had texted a few hours earlier, asking all the dancers to come in and chat about last night. Harry was still on high from the night before, despite the confusing feeling Tom Riddle gave him, the man had given him a £400 tip! Harry's mouth had literally dropped when he had counted the money this morning. He had made a little under one and half thousand last night, total and he knew that was a fluke. It wasn't every night a bunch of rich guys took over the club and threw money around. He couldn't expect tips like this every time he perfumed, especially when public were going to be the ones tipping him from now on.

To his surprise, Draco began walking over to where he was sitting, a concerned look on his face. He had never really spoken to Draco before, Draco always seemed aloof and above it all. Harry freely admitted to being slightly intimidated by the attitude.

“Can we talk?” Draco asked. He was more soft spoken than Harry was expecting, but he smiled none the less, pleased the older boy was wanting to make an effort into being friendly.

“Sure thing.” Draco sat next to him and looked around almost nervously.

“Listen, I just – I saw that Riddle guy looking at you a lot last night and I think you need to be aware of who he is,” Draco had a determined look in his pale grey eyes.

“Riddle? You mean Tom? He was waiting for me outside the club last night.” This did not seem to surprise Draco in the slightest. The boy gave a hollow laugh.

“Yeah, Tom,” a pause. “Look he's not nice. He's scary. He ruined my family. You want to know why I work here? Because my family went from living in million pound mansions to living in single hotel room with nothing in the bank. All because that asshole Riddle wanted to become more rich than he already fucking is and take over companies that didn't belong to him all the while calling it 'business'. Be careful, Harry. Knowing him is to know the devil.” Harry gulped.

“Yeah, he does give of that scary sort of vibe. As nice as he's been to me, he does scare me a bit.” Harry admitted. Draco nodded, understanding.

“Just don't take anything from him, because then he owns you.” He fidgeted uncomfortably, remembering taking that huge tip from Tom hours before.

“Just, be careful yeah? He's a cunt.” Draco was being earnest and Harry felt terrible for what Tom had done to Draco's family – if it was true. He only had Draco's side of the story after all. Wasn't there too sides to every story? Maybe Draco was just biased against him because his family lost their money - or maybe Harry was just making excuses for a man that sent shivers of fear and more worryingly - lust down his spine.

“I will, thanks for the warning.” Harry tried to smile in a reassuring way. He would keep Draco's words in his mind, should he ever cross paths with Tom Riddle again, but he doubted he would. He was just there because of a stag party and so what if he had looked at him? Plenty of guys looked at him, it was part of the job. He ran a hair through his always messy hair, feeling more confused than ever. Thankfully Bill entered and commanded everyone's attention.

“Harry, a word.” Bill cocked a finger a him and Harry dutifully wondered over. The meeting had just ended and everyone was feeling upbeat. There had been no real trouble, the dancers overall were happy with their performances and the feedback had been largely positive.

“Don't look so worried,” Bill smiled seeing Harry's concerned look.

“I received the best feedback about you, so I hope you aren't busy for the next three weeks, because boy, I'm going to need you for at least four days a week and at least one of those days has to be a weekend. Would you like to go over what days are good for you?” Bill asked

“Hell yeah!” Harry beamed.

“Child, you are too positive,” Harry giggled “I'm going to bottle it up and sell it.” Bill continued with a wink. “Let's go to my office then.” In the end, Harry agreed to work  Thursday through Sunday, twice a day. He could totally live with that. He went home, feet lighter than ever.

~

Moonlight lit up the forest, all was calm. There was no wind and even the tree's seemed like they were holding their breath. Tom stood in the centre of a clearing, the man accused of today's headache kneeling in front of him, babbling and whimpering. He had already let his favourite psycho Bellatrix 'interrogate' the shit. This was not a man capable of trying to steal money from his company, but he was perfect for setting up to take the fall. Regardless of the role this loser was playing, he had lost. Tom's men were grouped around him, ready for his orders.

“Get rid of this useless lump and this time make it look like a fucking accident,” Tom drawled out. “Also, to teach the idiot behind this little scam a lesson, kill the bastards family as well.” His men whooped and hollered. The man on the ground sobbed harder, his words no longer sounding human. Tom smirked. He truly loved seeing shits like this cry and beg for their worthless lives. It was a trip. 

“Make sure you tidy this place up. We're not amateurs after all.” Trusting his men to cover their tracks adequately, Tom left the scene and headed back to his car. His mood had improved greatly. He was even feeling up to being nice to Terry tonight. It was amazing what the promise of death could do to his spirits. 

Pulling out his phone, he noticed his informant he texted him Harry's full work schedule. Interesting. He could work with this.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Here comes the smut! (who knew?) Bill flirts with Harry and Harry does something that surprises even him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the worlds best smut writer and this is the first time I've written a smut scene in years, so please feel free to leave critiques. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Tom waited a week before he went back to the club to see Harry. He stood at the bar, his pristine white shirt sleeves rolled up, his attempt at going for a more casual look. This was Harry's first performance of the night and turn out was still surprisingly high. Today was Friday, Harry's second scheduled work day. Tom had to admit he was impressed. Harry was shy and thoughtful in person, but confident as fuck on stage. He had arrived in time to see Harry triple back-flip onto the stage before leaping onto the pole do a serious of technical moves. The boy had been working on his moves and it showed. The boy had potential, potential he was very, very keen to explore.

Tom slipped out of the club once Harry's performance was over. The boy was not due back on stage for two hours now and there was no point hanging around watching the other's when all he was really interested in was Harry. As much as he liked the idea of going back stage, he knew he would have to wait for that privilege and Tom could be patient. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Terry a quick text. Terry could always be counted on to provide some entertainment for a few hours.

                                                                                                                            ~

Harry stepped out of the shower in the backstage area and almost bumped into Bill.

“Oops, sorry!” Harry pushed his unruly hair out of eyes so he could see better.

Bill mock glared “You gotta learn to shower with your contacts in.” he teased.

“Says the person who can actually see.” Harry joked playfully.

“Ooh, sass, I like it.” Harry stuck his tongue out and reached for a towel. Bill tried very hard not to notice.

“Good job out there earlier, by the way. The regulars are loving you.” Harry beamed at the praise.

“Thanks. I'm loving dancing like this.” It was true, it wasn't his usual style but he quickly grown to love it.

“Fab. Don't forget to mingle will you?”

“Soon as I'm dry and dressed.” Bill laughed “Believe me, the crowd would love it if you went just as you are.”

“What blind?” Harry teased “Naked and dripping wet” Harry blushed.

“Nah,” he shrugged “Maybe if it was part of the show.” Bill's eyes lit up and he said dreamily

“Oh, I can not wait for the day Harry Potter decides to go full stripper on stage.” Yes, the image of a naked Harry dancing around a pole would do rather nicely for Bill's fantasies for weeks to come.

Harry threw a wet towel at him “I thinks someone needs a cold shower!”

Harry stepped through the employees entrance a few minutes later dressed in grey baggy sweatpants and an open black hoodie, framing his chest. Dispute having combed his hair, it still refused to lay flat and continued to look messy. He walked over to the bar, where Ginny was already waiting for him.

“Orange juice, extra ice.” she said placing his drink on the bar

“You know me so well!” Harry grinned.

“I'll let you into a little secret.” Ginny fake whispered leaning over the bar “It helps if you're cute.” She winked at him and Harry laughed.

“If it helps, I'm always cute.” He winked at her and took his drink “See ya!”

“Hurry back!” Ginny called.

Harry waved and walked over to where the customers were enjoying watching Cormac and Neville perform.

                                                                                                                                                  ~

When Tom walked back into the club, his saw Harry sitting in the lap of another customer, head thrown back in laughter and jealously ran through him. The man had is arm around Harry stomach, hand splayed across it. Nope, Harry was going to have to learn that he did not touch other men. A waitress appeared at his shoulder, offering him wine and he took it, eyes locked on Harry. Tom walked over to one of the sofa's and sat down. He had originally planned on arriving early to get a decent seat, but he hadn't counted on Harry interacting with customers in this way. Eventually Harry got up, waved to the group that gathered around him and disappeared backstage, presumably to get ready for the show. Tom would have to move his plans for Harry up a notch. He could not have his boy sitting in other men's laps.

                                                                                                                                                   ~

One of Bill's older dancers spotted Tom back in the crowd and walked confidently over to him.

“Back again, I see.” He quipped. Tom wasn't being subtle, twice in one day? Harry was bound to notice, he was that thick.

“What can I say, your newest rising star is intriguing.” Tom shrugged nonchalantly. 

“That he is.” The boy agreed, sitting down next to Tom.

“How has he been?” Tom asked casually, eyes scanning the crowd. At this time of night, space in the club was fast disappearing and it would be soon be maxed out.

“Very professional, very fun, the people love him.” If there was one thing Harry had in spades, it was charm.

Tom nodded “And backstage? No crushes, no fires I need to stamp out?”

“Not that I'm aware of. There's some harmless friendly flirting that all the boys do with each other, but nothing that needs worrying about.” The boy informed Tom.

“Excellent.” Tom crossed his legs. “Though some of the flirting could be toned down, but I can deal with that.”

The boy nodded, while he didn't know all of Tom's plans, he knew Tom well enough that he could get Harry to tone just about anything down.

“Harry is due on in a few minutes, would you like me to send a message back to him?” The boy inquired

“No, I'll be sending my message to Harry personally later.” Tom smirked, he could not wait until he met up with Harry later. 

“In that case, enjoy the show.” The boy got up and walked back to the backstage area, leaving Tom alone to plot and enjoy the show.

                                                                                                                                       ~

Harry leaned up against the wall of the local shop, scrolling through his phone, Bill had set up a fan page for him on the clubs website and Harry enjoyed reading through the comments. He had just finished performing for the night and was tired, the words on screen were beginning to blur together and Harry still had to walk home. The night air was cold and crisp, helping to wake him up some. He shivered slightly, wishing the British weather was more predictable and that he thought to either bring a jacket or arranged to be picked up instead of walking the mile and half to his house. He had left his post performance hoodie in the club and did not feel like walking back the three streets to try and collect it, he wasn't sure if the club was still even open. He rubbed his eyes and tried to refocus on the screen. He did not notice the sound of a car stopping in the middle of the empty road, didn't notice when a car door opened and closed, but couldn't miss the sound of footsteps walking towards him. He looked up just as Tom reached him.

“Oh, hey, Tom.” Harry gave him a small smile and his stomach did a back-flip. Dispute Draco's warning, Harry still felt excited to be around Tom.

“Hello, Harry. Great show tonight.” Harry beamed, he had really put the hours into learning new moves and getting better at pole dancing, it felt great knowing all that hard work was appreciated.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. Tom stepped closer, running a hand down Harry's bare arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “It's a bit cold to be wearing a just a t-shirt and jogging bottoms.” Tom noted, eyeing Harry's post show outfit.

“Yeah, I should've brought a jacket, but oh well, I'll get warm walking home.” Harry shrugged.

“You could, or I could give you a ride.” Tom was standing directly in front of him, close enough that Harry could feel the warmness of Tom's body heat.

“That's really nice of you to offer,” Harry began, but was cut off from adding the but when he felt Tom's lips on his.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, before closing and giving into this kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him closer. He felt Tom smile into the kiss before pulling back, leaving Harry grasping for air.

“Or, I could warm you up another way,” Tom pressed his body into Harry's and Harry could feel how hard Tom was. Tom's voice was low purr and Harry was powerless to resist it. “...And then give you a ride home.”

Harry looked into Tom's piercing blue eyes and nodded. How on earth could he say no? His whole body was screaming yes. He could not lie to himself, he had been wanting something like to happen ever since he first saw the man.

“Yeah, that – let's do that.” Tom chuckled and kissed Harry's throat before pulling completely away from Harry, who stared at him confusedly. Tom grabbed Harry's hand and lead Harry further down the alleyway, so they couldn't be seen by any curious bystanders.

Harry's brain finally caught up with their actions, was he really going to this? Was he really going to have sex with someone he didn't know, someone he had been warned about in the middle of an alley? Tom pulled him close, lifted his head and kissed him deeply. Yes, yes he was. Harry ran his hands down Tom's chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Finding the space where shirt became belt buckle, Harry tugged to free the shirt, wanting to put his skin on Tom's. Tom ended the kiss and stepped back, allowing them both to catch their breaths. Tom unbuckled his belt and pulled both his trousers and pants down, revealing his cock to Harry for the first time, Harry's mouth watered. It was thicker than it was long, just the way Harry liked them. Tom beckoned Harry forward and kissed him hard, dominating his mouth and then pulled away.

“Suck me,” he said hoarsely and Harry smiled, kissing the underside of Tom chin and feeling stubble and smelling aftershave.

Harry dropped to his knees and looked up at Tom, making sure he had eye contact, before taking Tom's cock into his mouth and sucking. Tom closed his eyes and groaned, a hand finding his way to Harry's hair and resting there. Harry pulled of Tom's dick and licked the underside, listening as Tom hitched a breath before taking the cock back into his mouth and sucking on it once more. Harry jogger's soon became damp from being on the wet, cold, alley floor. Something Harry found he could easily ignore. After a few minutes he felt the hand in his hair ball into a his fist and he was tugged off Tom's dick.

“You were better at that, than I was expecting. Fuck.” Tom pushed Harry against the wall and began peppering kisses all over the boys face and neck, while one hand groped Harry's balls.

Tom would hold the image of Harry on his knees, looking up at him with his cock in his mouth forever. It was the most perfect submissive gesture he had ever received from a partner voluntarily.

“More,” Harry gasped out “Need more, need you.” Harry had totally given himself over to the moment. He wanted Tom more than he had wanted anyone before.

“Yessssssss” Tom hissed in pleasure, his hands stopped groping Harry's body and pushed Harry's jogging bottoms and pants down.

Harry pushed Tom away slightly so he could step out his clothes and was immediately pushed back and Tom's body covered his own. Harry's usual self consciousness at being with a new partner fled him and he found himself loving how the cold touch of the stone wall behind him made him feel slutty, while Tom's frenzied kisses made him feel sexy and wanted.

“Turn around.” Harry groaned and did as he was told.

“Do you have lube? And a condom?” Harry asked his senses making a late comeback now he facing a wall, about to be fucked by a stranger.

He heard Tom chuckle, “Always babe.”

A moment passed and Harry let out a high pitched squeal of surprise as he felt two lube coated fingers enter him. “

Sssh,” Tom whispered, leaning close to him “Damn, I love that you want to be loud, but maybe next time when we're not in a public place.”

Next time? Before that could really register with him, Tom added another finger and began flexing. Harry was in heaven.

“Oh shit,” He breathed. “Tom, please.” He begged. He wanted to feel Tom inside him, like now. 

“Such a whore, I love it.” Tom removed his fingers and Harry let out a helpless whine.  He felt so empty and then, he felt the blunt head of Tom's cock and his entrance and all he lost all ability to think.

Tom waited only half a second before pushing balls deep into Harry, who could only gasp in pleasure. Tom wrapped a hand around Harry's mouth, while the other hand pressed against the wall for balance. Tom didn't give Harry time to collect whatever was left of his thoughts, he pulled his hips back and slammed into the young body beneath him, setting a frenetic pace. Harry was blissed out. He loved the feel of Tom's cock inside him, stretching him and making him too full in a delightful way. Tom's hand irregularly pumping his cock, while being pushed up against the some random wall in a dirty alleyway, with Tom's hand clamped over his mouth just added to the pleasure.

Tom pulled out of Harry and slipped of the condom, needing to actually feel the tight walls of Harry's arse. Harry opened bit Tom's hand and the older man chuckled. 

"Trust me on this." Tom said, smacking Harry's arse playfully. Harry threw him an unimpressed look, but nodded his consent. 

Tom kissed every inch of Harry's neck as he plunged back into Harry and pounded the boy's ass. He paused long enough to adjust his angle slightly and found Harry's sweet spot, causing the boy to arch into him and cum the second time his cock came into contact with the boy's prostate. Harry's cute bubble butt squeezed around his cock and Tom found himself cumming into Harry's ass. Tom buried his head into Harry's neck as he came. He breathed deeply for a few seconds and then slowly pulled out of Harry. Tom watched as his cum slowly dripped out of Harry's ass and made a snap decision.

“Come back to my place.” His place was empty right now, Terry had left London to stay with family in the North after a spat they had in earlier in the evening. Harry turned his head and looked him through half lidded eyes.

“Yours?” Harry's brain was still foggy, Tom smiled at him as he pulled up his trousers.

“To continue – if you're up for a round two of course.” Oh God, Harry was up for a round two. His recently spent cock twitched at the idea of more sex.

“I – yeah, I just. I need to send a text.” Harry was aware enough to remember to text his parents that he wasn't coming home tonight.

“Sure, meet you in the car.” Tom leaned gave him a quick, deep kiss, full of promises of what was to come and walked back up the alley.

Harry quickly pulled up his trousers, stuffing his boxes into a pocket, it wasn't like he was going to need them any time soon and let his mum know he was staying with a friend tonight. Harry made his way back up the alley to see a Rolls waiting for him. He paused. Was he really doing this? Doubt crept into his mind, just what was he doing? Acting like a whore and letting a stranger fuck him? His arse twinged in pleasurable of the pounding he just received.

“Harry?” Tom leaned out the car, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, coming.” Harry said, walking to the door.

“Not right now you aren't, but you will be.” Tom promised “You aren't performing in the morning are you?” he allowed concern to creep into his voice, he knew full well that Harry wasn't expected back until early evening.

“Nope” Harry said as he slid into the seat next to Tom and closed to the door

“Perfect. I'll have you coming more than once in that case.” Harry gave a shy smile and kissed Tom

“You really think so? You're gonna have to prove it.” He teased.

“Challenge accepted.” Tom said seriously pulling Harry close and kissing the top of his head.

Harry cuddled into Tom and pushed his worries to the side. He would have fun tonight and worry about what the hell he was going to do in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut! (Well, a little anyway) Tom gets angry and someone dies.

Harry woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through two massive windows and a pleasurable soreness in his ass. His sleepy brain was confused for a moment. This was not his bedroom, where was he and why was he sore? And then in a flash Harry remembered. He had met Tom outside the club, they had fucked in some alleyway and then – oh God. Harry had got into Tom's car and gone home with him. Harry blushed beet red. He wasn't sure he could go home in that car later on, Tom had decided that the trip was taking to long and they had ended up having a quickie on the back seat. In fact, Harry was pretty sure his clothes had never made out of the car.

Harry turned over to find Tom lying on his front facing away from him, still asleep. The evening had been very enjoyable. The soreness in his ass was a testament to that. Harry ran a hand through his hair, he never behaved like this, never. Past boyfriends had complained that he was too prudish at times and now, what? He had turned into a whore for this guy? He shook his head, he needed to get a grip on his common sense.

Harry slowly sat up and took in the the room. The bed was covered by deep blue silk duvet, the floor was mostly wood, with some white rugs here and there. Expensive paintings adorned the walls. There was a two person sofa at the bottom of the bed and another small sofa tucked away in a corner. The whole room was bigger than his and his parents bedrooms put together. Harry carefully slipped out of bed and looked around, he was sure Tom had used an en suit bathroom the night before, Lord only knew where it was hidden. Harry walked quietly around the room, looking for a signs of a hidden door. Giving up, he found the bedroom door and opened it. For a house a big as this there had to be other bathrooms, right? He padded softly into the hallway and looked around, after trying a few doors (more bedrooms) he finally found what was unmistakably a bathroom.

Once that was taken care of and he was feeling slightly more refreshed and awake, he entered Tom's bedroom, to find the man sitting up, looking at him with an amused look on his face.

“This place is huge, how do you not get lost?” Ah, so that was the problem, for a second there, he had been concerned that Harry had decided he had made a terrible mistake and fled. Then he had heard the sound of Harry walking around and relaxed.

Tom laughed “I see, and what was it you went in search for?”

“The bathroom, I thought you had one in here, but I couldn't find it.” Harry shrugged. Tom pointed to a what looked like a wall panel to the left behind Harry, “Through there.”

“Thanks. It might help if the doors looked more like doors and less like walls.” Harry complained

“It confuses intruders.” Tom replied simply. Harry snorted. He did not believe any intruders would ever make it as far as Tom's bedroom.

“Come back to bed.” Tom purred, Harry shrugged and did so, being swooped up by Tom as soon as he was back into the soft bed.

“Eager huh?” Harry joked as Tom climbed on top of him

“Eager to see you cum again? You bet.” Harry gave a half smile before Tom claimed his lips again. The kiss started out slow but soon became passionate.

Harry let out a low moan, he broke of the kiss and looked Tom directly in the eye “Fuck me.”

Tom chuckled low in his throat “With pleasure.”

Tom kissed his way down Harry lithe body, loving the way how reacted to even the ghost of a kiss. He reached Harry's hard, already weeping cock and ignored it, opting to instead to kiss the boys thighs.

“Tom!” Harry whined and Tom nipped him, reminding him who was in control here.

Tom rained kissed first down Harry's right thigh and under his knee, before moving back up and repeating the process on Harry's left thigh.

“Tom, please!” Harry sounded even more desperate and Tom finally took pity on the young man, deep throating Harry in one easy move.

Harry threw his head back and arched in his back in a silent scream. He hadn't been sure just what he had wanted Tom to do and this was more than what he was expecting. Tom was relentless, he sucked, hummed and played Harry's balls like a virtuoso. It didn't take long before Harry was orgasming into Tom's willing mouth.

Harry gasped for breath, he had honestly never expected Tom to every suck him like that, he didn't seem the type. Harry sat up with a silly grin on his face and Tom smirked back at him, reaching over and pulling Harry into a deep kiss, allowing Harry to taste himself.

Tom pulled away first, “Lay down on your front,” Harry shivered, he loved that controlling tone Tom used, it was hot as fuck.

Harry did as ordered, offering up his ass to his new lover. Harry rested his head on his arms, expecting to feel Tom's fingers but he was surprised again when something wet pressed into his hole.

“Oh!” Tom was rimming him, Tom!

Harry buried his face in arms, trying to hold in his moans. Tom hadn't minded Harry being loud last night, but he also hadn't rimmed Harry before now and in the cold light of day, Harry's self consciousness was creeping back in. Tom withdrew his tongue and bit down hard on one of gorgeous globes of flesh that made up Harry's ass, causing the boy to let out a startled yep.

“You had better not be falling asleep on me,” Tom warned, biting the other ass check

“Ow! As if I could fall asleep while you're rimming me.” He felt Tom settle over him

“Then I want to hear you.” Harry blushed.

“Are you sure?” Tom adored how Harry could flip between confident and sexy, to bashful as a church mouse in a blink of the eye.

“Babe, I wouldn't be saying it, if I wasn't sure.” Hm, true. Tom was nothing if not honest.

“Ok, then.” Harry smiled, still feeling slightly self conscious.

Tom grinned evilly, “Well, let's here you then.” and without warning pressed his cock into Harry's eager hole

“Oh, fuck!” Harry explained, his head falling back in pleasure.

“That's more like it.” Tom said approvingly. Before snapping his hips and plunging into Harry once more, setting up a breath taking rhythm.

                                                                                                                                                         ~

Terry pulled up outside of Tom's house. He had driven none stop to arrive before Tom left for work. Even though they had had their worst fight ever the day before, Terry was not a quitter and was not going to give up on Tom. The outside of the house looked as it always did. Ivy climbed up by the impressive front door and the spring flowers were just starting to bloom and make the place look more welcoming. Terry stepped out of the car and walked over to the front door, letting himself in. After a month of being together, Tom had given him a key, so Terry could come and go as he pleased.

The house looked spotless. Tom's housekeeper was busy hovering over in the dinning room, so Terry continued on. The sound of the hover, would help mask his steps and let him surprise Tom easier. However, as he neared the bedroom they shared, he started to hear something he thought he never would – moans. He could never mistake Tom's moans, he had heard them often enough. He crept to the bedroom door and opened it. Tom was in bed, fucking someone that was not him. Terry felt betrayed. No matter how often Tom had told him that he was just a fuck buddy, Terry knew damn well that if Tom had ever had reason to think Terry was sleeping around, blood would be split – his and whoever Tom was paranoid about. He had foolishly expected the same faithfulness from Tom. He couldn't tell who the whore was and he prayed it wasn't someone he knew. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched Tom learn over and place kisses along the whore's back. Tom had kissed him exactly twice during sex in the time they had been together and now he just giving them away? He stayed, frozen as Tom continued to pleasure some random street whore, but finally found the strength to leave, when he saw Tom arch his back – orgasming into the body beneath him.

Terry raced out of the house in record speed and threw himself back into the car. He was not going to cry. How many times had Tom said he was just a good fuck? That they weren't a real couple? How many times had he convinced himself that Tom must of felt something for him. Here at last was proof. Proof that Tom saw him as nothing more than convenient fuck, someone to amuse himself with when he had time to kill. He brushed angrily at his eyes as tears began to fall. No, he would not go out like this. He dialed Tom's number and waited for him to answer, growing more and more frustrated the longer it took. After two attempts, Tom's annoyed voice pierced his ear. “Meet me in the kitchen.” Terry hung up before his nerve failed him and got back out of the car. He was not about to be replaced by some cheap hooker.

Terry reached the kitchen first, Tom hot on his heels. Tom closed the door and folded his arms. He was not impressed with seeing Terry back in his house.

“Whose the whore?” Terry asked, trying to go for casual, as if he was not bothered by the fact he just watched Tom fuck someone other than him.

“Whore? What whore?” Tom asked puzzled. The last he had seen of Terry, he was shouting profanities and telling him they were over.

“The one you were fucking in our bed.” Terry spat. Tom raised an eyebrow at that. Ah, so Terry had been back long enough to catch him fucking Harry. Interesting.

“Our bed? Pretty sure everything in my house belongs to _me_.”

“God damn it, Tom, why do you have to be such a cunt? We had a fight and you brought some hooker home to fuck? Were you that desperate for a fuck?” Tom breathed through his nose, tightening his grip on his self control. He would not strike Terry while Harry was anxiously waiting upstairs.

“I didn't think you cared enough to be so jealous,” he sneered at Terry

“That 'whore' as you called him is a better fuck than you ever wore, so perhaps instead of being pissed, you should be asking for tips on how to actually please a man.” He snapped

“And let's talk about that word 'whore', a whore is someone who fucks in exchange for goods or money. How many times I have taken your broke ass shopping? How pays for all your shit? Who paid for you take your mum to Paris for Mother's Day? Who paid for you to take that two week trip to Spain, because you needed a break? Who brought your car and pays for it's upkeep? And how do you thank me? By lying on your back and spreading your legs, so if anyone is a whore around here, it's you.” He was done with Terry. He had been playing nice to keep the idiot happy for too long, it felt good to finally let loose and tell the little shit how he really felt.

Terry stormed over to Tom and slapped him, hard, across the face. “Don't you dare! Don't you dare do that. I love you!”

Tom turned to face him, no longer controlling his anger. He allowed it show in his face.“It's not my fault you're stupid.”

“I am not going to lose you to some slut!” Terry was well aware he was stepping over the line, but past caring.

“You can not lose, what you never had, you dumb bitch.” Terry attempted to storm past Tom, but Tom grabbed his arm in a vice like grip.

“Oh hell no. You do not get to hit me and walk away.” Terry gulped. He hadn't meant to slap Tom, he really hadn't.

“I'm sorry, Tom, I just care.” He should have learnt not mix sex and feelings with someone so dangerous, but he couldn't help it, he had fallen for the man.

“And I just don't. My patience is through with you.” He threw Terry on the ground. "And you are sure as hell not leaving here to go start a fight upstairs.”

Tom stood over him. There was no mercy in his eyes. In that moment, Terry knew he would not be leaving the kitchen alive.

                                                                                                                                                     ~

Harry had tried to ignore the shouting as best he could. There was a floor between and several closed doors, but still he could he hear the muffled raised voices. When Tom's phone had initially begun to ring, Tom had ignored it, thinking it was just a work call, and then it had rung again and this time spotted the name on the display, Tom's mood instantly soured. Tom had pinned him with a look and told him to stay put while he dealt with a problem. Harry hadn't forgotten about Draco's warning and now he was faced with the reality of it. He had never seen anyone look as pissed off as Tom had in that moment. It had chilled him to the bone.

Tom had been gone for a little over an hour and Tom still hadn't reappeared but the house was buzzing. People had started to arrive, Harry had noticed, curiosity was burning at him, but he did not want to be part of whatever the hell was happening, the less he knew, the less he risked pissing Tom off. He paced around the bedroom for a while longer before, cursing himself and his damned curiosity he left the relative safety of the bedroom and went downstairs.

Tom stood in the middle of the entry way, looking displeased and covered in blood. Harry paused, a group of men stood around Tom talking in quiet, urgent voices. Harry stepped towards to left of the group to where the main activity was. A pair of double doors stood open and blood covered the room within, lying in a heap on the floor was -

“Harry!” Tom finally noticed the boy, looking horrified. Shit. In all the chaos, he had completely forgotten that Harry was still upstairs. Tom strode over to Harry. 

“Babe, don't look, come on.” He gently took Harry by the arm and walked him back over to the stairs.

“That... that was..” Harry looked shell shocked and then looked at him.

“Why did you do that?” Fear laced Harry's voice, he was shaking. Shit. He did not want Harry scared of him. Weary yes, but outright fearful of him?

“I'll be with you soon, but for right now, I need you to go back upstairs.” Harry nodded numbly.He was in no state to even think to disagree. 

Somehow Harry found his way back to Tom's bedroom. He had never seen a dead body before and Terry had looked very, very dead. There had been so much blood. He ran into the bathroom Tom had pointed out earlier and threw up. Draco had been right. Why, had it not listened to the warning? Why did he just assume that Draco was just upset that his father had lost his job?  He was trapped inside a killers house. He had had sex with someone who had just murdered someone he knew. Panic and fear gripped him. What was he going to do now?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom deal with Terry's death; Harry upsets Bill and James is not happy either. 
> 
> There is some smut in the chapter too. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, it was being a little bitch. It's extra long to make up for it. :)

The clean up took the best part of four hours and once completed, Tom finally had his house back. The body had been removed and dumped somewhere suitable, Terry's car had been taken away to end up miles away from the body if his team was smart and they were – for the most part. No trace of blood, or body parts could be found on the premises and should the police come calling, he had a water tight alibi, or he would have, once said alibi stopped hiding. It was time to see Harry.

Tom found Harry huddled in a corner of a bathroom, looking pale and sick. Harry had very clearly been crying, if his red puffy eyes were anything to go by. Tom tried very hard not to notice how attractive Harry looked wearing his old clothes, with a ruddy face, fresh from crying. Tom gently took Harry by the arm and led him back into his bedroom. The boy pulled free as soon as the bedroom door closed and scampered across the room, trying to put some distance between them. Tom sighed internally.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tom asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to scare the more anymore than he was already, so he would -within reason, give the boy his space. Harry shook his head. Or then again maybe not.

“Harry, I know what you saw is upsetting but you need to get over it.” Harry's head shot up. He narrowed his eyes at Tom, who just stared calmly back.

He let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I can see how that would be easy for you to say.” Tom was impressed. Scared as he was, Harry still felt brave enough to be sassy little bitch.

Harry stood up shakily. “Just back off, alright?” His voice took on a pleading tone and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience was not his thing.

“I take it this is your first dead body.” Tom said, watching Harry closely. Harry was still standing back against the wall, his chest rising and falling in anger. It was cute.

“I suppose this is your 100th” Harry spat acidly.

“I don't think my death count it quite that high.” Tom said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted “How do you it? How are you so OK, when this morning you killed someone?” Harry asked after a few minutes, voice quiet.

“Well, I started today balls deep in you. So it hasn't all been a bust.” Harry just gaped at the man “Harry, if I spent all my time crying over the all the bad shit I've done in my past, it would be literally all I'd do all day. I'm a bad person and I'm OK with that.”

Harry moved to sit next to Tom, surprising him. “I think,” a pause “I think I'm more scared of me than I am of you.”

“Well, I wasn't expecting that. Who did you kill?” Tom joked. Harry grew more and more intriguing every day.

“ _So_ funny. No, I mean. Once I got over the shock of seeing a dead body – I -” Harry broke off, shaking his head. Tom waited, but Harry remained silent. “What happens now?” Harry asked eventually.

“That depends on which 'now' your referring to.” Tom shrugged.

“Now that Terry is – People are going to ask questions. What about the police?” Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, worry creasing his features.

“If the police come calling and they might, we are each others alibi's. We were here, together, all day.” It was a version of the truth.

“Soo...not a full lie then.” Harry wasn't a fan of lying and he was comforted by the fact he didn't have to make up an outright lie to the police.

“Half truths are always more dangerous than lies.” And Tom should know.

“Is my bag still in the car?” Harry asked changing the subject.

“Probably, along with your clothes.” Tom grinned, remembering why Harry's clothes were still in his car.

“Well, if it's OK, I'd still like to work tonight.” Tom was surprised, but didn't show it on his face.

“On one condition.” He said eventually after thinking it over quickly.

“What?” Harry asked, feeling slightly on edge.

“You eat something. You missed breakfast and lunch.”

“Deal.” Harry agreed easily, releasing it was true, he hadn't eaten since last night, how could he have forgotten?

“Also, you're going to need more clothes, so I think a quick shopping trip is on order.”

“Or I can just go home and pick up some clothes.” Harry pointed out, he did have a home full of clothes he owned after all. Draco's warning about not letting Tom give him anything still rang in his ears.

Tom humphed “There's always that. What are you going to say to your parents?”

“Shopping it is!” He knew putting it off was stupid, he would have to do it eventually, but he could not bring himself to try explaining to his parents just where he spent last night and today. Not until he came up with a really good lie.

                                                                                                                                                  ~

Harry found himself an hour later, walking through the marbled floors of Harrods. He had borrowed another one of Tom's shirts and pair of Tom's shorts; Tom was taller than he was, borrowing Tom's trousers was out of the question. Tom walked by his side, unbothered by the opulence around them. Harry's eyes darted around, trying to take everything in. He had never stepped foot in a place so expensive. He felt out of place. He wasn't even wearing clothes that fit him, it was only because he was Tom's guest that he hadn't been thrown out already. What must the sales assistants think of him? They headed straight for the men's department. Harry saw the leather jackets first.

“Tom! How amazing is this?” Harry was inspecting a black biker jacket that had a silver dragon on the back. Harry had a weakness for leather jackets. He had splurged one years ago when he got received his very first pay check and loved it to death.

“That would excellent on my bedroom floor.” Tom purred and Harry grinned. Being away from the house had relaxed them both and the playful flirting they had shared last night had returned.

“Get whatever you want.” Tom insisted, watching Harry finger the jacket.

“Are you crazy? I couldn't even afford a pair of socks in here.” The jacket Harry had noticed was priced at close to three thousand pounds.

“You couldn't. I could and I'm offering.” Which was rare in itself.

Harry turned to face Tom “I'm not getting anything I can't pay you back for.” Harry placed his hands on hips and looked determined.

Tom cocked his head and smiled “You don't like being treated?”

“I don't like feeling indebted to people.”

“A fine trait. My offer still stands however, ignore the prices, get whatever you want. I'll bill you later.” Out of all the boys Tom had spent time with over the years, Harry was the only one that ever offered to pay him back. It was rather charming.

Harry smiled “I'll hold you to that.”

Harry ended up choosing a pair of black distressed jeans with a gold skull on the back pocket, a matching black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and light grey t-shirt.

“This is all you need, really?” Tom didn't look convinced.

“Well yeah, I have a bunch of clothes at the club and I can probably sneak into the house to get more.”

“Who at home are you afraid of?” Tom recognized the signs of children who avoided going home. Harry thought for a moment and then shrugged “Doesn't matter.” He said eventually. Tom raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

“Right, let's pay and head up to the food floor.” Tom said, making his way to the registers.

“This place is ridiculous.” He muttered, earning a laugh from Tom.

                                                                                                                                        ~

Harry made it to the club with minutes to spare and was met with an unimpressed Bill. Being behind schedule had left Harry with no rehearsal time and he found himself heading towards the stage sooner than he'd like. He couldn't even blame Tom for making him late, it was his responsibility to get his arse to club on time so he could change, warm up and rehearse and not run though a quick warm up while changing into his dancing gear. He had planned on performing a new routine tonight, but scrapped it. He hadn't given himself proper time to rehearse it, so he would have to make do with his current routine. He stepped out to mild applause, usual for this early in the evening and tried to focus on not fucking up. He had a lot to prove to Bill and himself. This was the first time he hadn't given himself the time he needed and it would also be the last. He wasn't about to fuck up this new job. Halfway through the routine, while upside down on the pole he caught someone that chilled his blood – James Potter was in the audience.

                                                                                                                                          ~

James had been disappointed to learn that his son was gay and worse dreamed of being a professional dancer, at least Harry had not come out as a Drag Queen, because James didn't think he could bare having son that wore women's make up. James had never let it show that he did not approve of his sons' choices, long along he and Lily had decided to stand together and always (at least outwardly) be supportive of whatever their baby chose to do. But this had gone too far. When Harry had told them he was auditioning for (and then got) a new dancing job he had failed to mention that it was a _pole dancing_ job. James had honestly never felt so ashamed as he did now, watching his son, dance around a pole and take his clothes off, for a bunch of ugly older men, some of whom looked older than James! Added to the fact that Harry hadn't returned home last, opting instead of texting Lily about sleeping over at a friend's and then failing to keep in contact (or even return home) that day just proved in James' mind that Harry couldn't be trusted doing a 'job' like this. Was the boy turning tricks? Did whomever owned the club make the boys bed their customers? James was not impressed, not even slightly. Harry was coming home and he was going to re enroll to college. Harry was smart, he could have been anything he wished to be – and yet he had chosen taking his clothes and dancing for money. James shook his head. He had never fully understood his son and they had clashed over the years but this – this was finally the straw that was about to break the camels back. Harry could and _would_ do better.

 

Harry raced over to Bill's office, hoping that Bill was in there and not out interacting with the customers or something equally as time consuming, but luck was on Harry's side, Bill opened the office door and mentioned for Harry to come in, while also holding a finger to his lips and pointing to the phone clamped to his ear. Bill made a face and spoke agreements into the phone for a few minutes before being able to ring off with a look of relief on his face. Harry liked Bill's office, it was tucked away backstage and crammed with all sorts of interesting things – old costumes, trophies, piles of paper work and a old rusted hanger that kept an even older beat up looking wardrobe closed. Harry had no idea what was in the wardrobe and loved making up stories as to what it could be. Tonight however, he couldn't enjoy being in the squashed room, he was on a mission.

“I know you're not happy for with me for being late, but I have a huge favour to ask.” Bill said nothing, he was annoyed with Harry. Harry knew better than to arrive late and he had come very close to pushing that today. Bill expected better.

“My dad is out there, could you, maybe, make him leave? I don't think – He's going to be so pissed with me.”

“I can have the bouncers escort him out if him being here makes you feel uncomfortable, just point him out to me.”

Harry sagged on the aged sofa with relief. “Thank you.”

“Do you have problems with your dad?” Bill asked concerned, Harry shifted uncomfortably.

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted looking down at his feet “He thinks I should have gone to college and become a doctor or something. I don't think he really likes me dancing – I think he pretends to, because mum does approve.” And James would do anything to please Lily.

“I see,” Bill was used to dealing with parents like James and while Harry may be scared of the man, Bill certainly wasn't.

“My mother didn't really approve of me dancing. She kicked me out over it.” Bill's mother was a fierce woman, who firmly believed her children should all be leaders in fields she approved of.

She had wanted to create a dynasty and had almost bullied his little sister into marrying some idiot of a politician because it would have been 'good for the family name.' Bill was the reason Ginny now worked in the club, he had saved her from being married to such a loser and as was much happier for it, neither of them spoke to their parents much anymore both of them not forgiving their father for being spineless and allowing their mother to get away with shit like that. It was his twin brothers who had really broken the mold and driven their mother mad – they had left home and gone to work for Tom Riddle. While Molly Weasley was a desperate social climber, even she wasn't that desperate. Harry felt a surge of warmth toward Bill, he understood.

“Come on, let's kick out the useless parent.” Harry gave a small laugh and followed Bill from the office.

He stood in the wings and pointed James out, not wanting a confrontation with his father. Bill called over two of his biggest bouncers and the three of them managed to get a very upset James Potter out of the building. Harry was sure he wasn't about to hear the last of this and knew James would begin blowing up his phone, but for now at least, Harry felt safer. James was no longer in the building to cause trouble, he could no get ready for his last performance of the night. Tom would be here in an hour or so to watch, he had dropped Harry off with a promise of picking him up if he hadn't wished to go home and face his parents. What Tom was currently doing Harry had no idea and frankly didn't want to know, the less he knew about Tom's business the better of he was.

                                                                                                                                                 ~

James was waiting for Harry when the boy stepped out of the club. Harry stopped, he had his dance bag over his shoulder and his phone in his hand, he looked around as if looking for someone, before looking once more at James.

“Hello, dad.” Harry said wearily. He took a couple steps back, not fully trusting James.

“Did you forget you had parents? Or have you just stopped caring? Your mother has been worried sick.” The words were like a slap in the face. He would have to make it up to his mother for not calling when he should have.

“I'm sorry, I should have called.” He hadn't called home once today, he should have expected this. James never let him forget it when he made a mistake.

“Or just got your ass home, where even were you today? At some friends house? What friend?” James had of course, rung round all of Harry's known friends and none had seen him.

“A friend I made at the club.” Not technically a lie. He had first seen Tom at the club.

“Since when you do pole dance anyway? Are you a stripper now? Do you have any respect for yourself? Do you know how embarrassed I am right now? A stripper for a son?” Did James really think he was that low class?

“I am not a stripper!” Harry shouted, nostrils flaring.

“You might as well be. I saw you. You were dancing round that pole and removing your clothes, in front of strangers for money,” James breathed angrily through his nose “What's next Harry, prostitution?”

“I'm just dancing.” Harry said, trying to calm himself, why did every conversation he had with his father end up with both of them yelling at each other? Harry could never understand it. He didn't want to fight with James.

“No, what you are doing is coming home and quitting this job. It's time to grow up.”

“By quitting?” Adults made no sense sometimes.

“By getting your ass back into education.” Ah, of course.

Harry felt his stomach drop. “I'm not quitting this job.” Harry loved this job, he was not going to give it up.

“You don't have a choice. You live under my roof, you play by my rules. You either quit and co back to college or leave home.” James bit out. Anger seeping from every pore.

“But – I have no where to go.” James would never actually make Harry homeless, would he? Where would he go? Would his friends let him coach surf until he could fund getting his own place? He could feel his heart speed up in fear, panic setting in.

“Of course you have somewhere to go,” Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Tom was finally here.

“Sorry I'm late, are you ready to go?” Harry hadn't Tom's car pull up but was grateful he finally had. Harry nodded, hoisted his shoulder bag higher and headed to Tom's car, not daring to look at his father.

“Who the fuck are you?” James demanded. This newcomer was at least as old as he was and very well dressed. James might have liked him had they met on the Tennis court.

“The man supporting Harry. Who are you?” Tom sneered.

“Harry's father.” James spat. 

“Oh Harry, I had no idea, I'm so sorry.” He opened the car door for Harry who gave him a watery smile. Everything about Harry wanting to avoid going home made sense.

Once Harry was safely encased in the car, Tom turned to James “I don't want to ever see you around this club again.” James began to splutter a reply but Tom cut across him “Harry is the reason you are getting a warning. Most people aren't so lucky.” With that, Tom opened the car door and stepped in.

As the car drove away James wondered just what the hell his son had gotten himself into.

                                                                                                                                                                ~

“Tom, can we stop somewhere?” Harry asked once they were out of sight of the club, Tom nodded and let the driver to know the pull over.

Once the car had purred to a stop, Harry turned and buried himself into Tom's arms.

“I did mean it. If your father is being an arse about you working, come stay with me.”

“Thanks.” Harry said shakily.

He was having trouble disgusting what had just happened and Tom couldn't blame him. He had missed most of what James had said to his son, but had arrived in time to hear James threatening to make Harry homeless and that pissed Tom off no end. Having grown up poor, he knew better than most what it was like to not have a home and it was a feeling he never wanted anyone he cared about to feel.

“Stay here a minute.” Tom said, exciting the car. Two minutes later, Tom stuck his head back in the car “Come ride shotgun.”

“He drives too! Will wonders never cease?” Harry teased as he slipped into the passengers seat.

“I can do things for myself, I am not completely helpless.” Tom had arranged for his driver to get a cab home and Tom would drive himself and Harry home.

“But your help does everything for you.” Harry pointed out.

“Not everything.” Tom winked, looking Harry up and down.

The boy laughed “True, you've pretty much worked out how to use the bathroom by yourself.”

“That sass mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days.” Tom mocked warned him “

Only one of these days?” Harry raised a challenging eyebrow. Well, if that's how Harry wanted it. Tom made a turn and drove down a road he knew would lead to a abandoned warehouse. 

“Where are we?” Harry questioned as Tom turned of the engine.

“Alone.” Tom smirked, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him close, kissing him hard, desperate with need and want.

Harry purred into the kiss, unconsciously spreading his legs apart, wanting to give Tom all the access he needed. Harry loved Tom could make his body sing, just by kissing him. He could be totally undone just by a simple touch and Tom knew it.

“Out,” Tom ordered breaking of the kiss. Harry couldn't scramble out of the car fast enough.

The warehouse did look deserted, garbage bins overflowed; windows were either boarded up half heartedly or been smashed, left to the elements to deal with; doors rattled on rusty hinges; moss grew everywhere. Harry was distracted from feeling for the place when Tom roughly pushed him face down on the still warm hood of the car. Harry was beginning to think Tom had a fetish for outdoor sex, not that he minded. Tom stood between Harry's legs and pushed up the boys jacket and t-shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin. Harry shrugged out the jacket and pulled the shirt over his head quickly, giving Tom more access to his skin – wanting more than just kisses. Tom reached under Harry and pulled on a nipple causing Harry to cry out in pleasure.

“You love it when I'm rough with you, don't you?” Harry nodded frantically, while he enjoyed being with Tom in a less frantic pace while they were in an actual bed together, there was just something incredibly erotic about Tom being rough with him.

“God yes.” Harry managed to choke out.

Tom flipped Harry onto his back and leaned over him, looking him in the eye and then sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit. Hard. Harry arched up in pleasure and groaned. Enjoying Harry's reaction, Tom let the nipple slip from his mouth and attacked the other in the same way.

“Oh God, Tom. Please.” Harry whined desperate to feel Tom inside him.

Tom chuckled. “What a day this has been.” he mused.

He could hardly believe that today had started with death and would end with him once more balls deep in Harry. Tom reached down and unzipped Harry's jeans, pulling them off, along with the boys socks and trainers. He held back a laugh, Harry had changed out of his underwear before leaving the club, leaving him completely naked for Tom's use. How thoughtful of the boy. Tom fished a tube of lube out of his pocket and waved it over Harry.

“I want you to prepare yourself for me.” Harry blushed.

Despite all the sex they'd had in the last 24 hours, touching himself so intimately made Harry instantly feel vulnerable. He looked at the lube in Tom's hand, could he really do that? Tom reached out and massaged Harry's balls, seeing Harry's hesitation

“Come on, baby. Show me how much you want me.” Well fuck.

Harry slowly sat up and took the lube from Tom, who smiled at him and kissed him. Tom stepped back to give Harry room to work. Harry lubed up his fingers, glancing up at Tom as he did so, who smiled encouragingly at him. Harry took a breath and ran his lube covered hand down his body, over his hard cock, giving it a quick squeeze before arriving at his entrance. He heard Tom suck in a breath when his first finger breached his hole.

“So sexy. Fucking yourself on my car.” Harry blushed harder at the praise and added a second finger.

He looked up to see Tom unbuckling his trousers and wink at him. Tom's erection was straining to escape the confines of his boxers.

“See what you do to me?” Tom asked and Harry could only groan in reply.

He allowed his head to drop back, enjoying the feel of his own fingers inside of him and Tom's eyes watching him. Just when the thought he couldn't do anything sluttier, here he was – lying on the hood of someone else's car, with his legs open and fingering himself. Harry sought Tom's eyes and was pleased to see him slowly stroking himself, his eyes locked on Harry's hole. Harry added two more fingers, feeling himself stretch, ready for Tom's cock. He flexed his fingers, delving deeper inside of him, he closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him. After a few minutes, Tom grabbed Harry's hand and removed and placed it on his cock. Harry opened his eyes and smiled bashfully up at Tom, wanking Tom's cock, making sure it was plenty covered in lube. Once it was lubed enough, Tom pulled Harry's hand of him and shoved his cock into the boy.

“Yes, Tom!” Harry arched in pleasure, loving how Tom just entered him, owning him completely. 

“That was an amazing show,” Tom breathed into Harry's ear, making him shudder with pleasure “Such a sexy little slut.” Tom's rhythm was frantic and erratic.

He knew he wasn't going to last very long. He grabbed Harry by the hair and brought the boy up for a kiss. He nipped at bit the boys lips. Harry clung to Tom, trying to match the older mans thrusts. He loved that he could make Tom lose control like this, could turn this controlled man into a horny teenager. “Oh shit,” Harry moaned, he could feel his balls tighten, the tell tale sign his orgasm was approaching.

“Fuck, Tom.” Harry panted.

Tom adjust his grip on Harry's body and plunged into Harry's hole harder, finding Harry's sweet spot and making sure he hit it with every thrust. A minute later, Harry was cumming, muttering nonsensically and kissing Tom's neck and shoulder. Harry's arse muscles impossibly tightened around his cock, squeezing in the most delightful way and Tom should found himself, cumming inside Harry. Kissing the boy's sweaty hair and neck.

“I hope we start making a habit out of this.” Harry half joked once he came back to his senses. Tom pulled back and looked him, a smile on his lips.

“We could tour the country finding new places to fuck.”

Harry giggled “That sounds like fun porno: Tom and Harry's Guide to Fucking in Open Spaces.”

“A Dickflix original, sign up now.” Harry let go of Tom and leaned backwards on his elbows, Tom raised an eyebrow

“We should investigate the places thoroughly.” Tom said, running his hands down Harry's body, watching the boy shiver at his touch.

Harry nodded “Points if you fuck there more than once.”

Tom's cock, still buried in Harry's tight arse began to stir once more, Harry gasped, looking down at where the two bodies were still joined and then looking back up at Tom

“Hmm, I'm not convinced.” Harry decided, lifting his hips, stealing a moan from Tom.

“Oh?” Tom said, pulling his dick almost fully out of Harry leaving the just the tip resting on the edge of Harry's hole

“Maybe I should do a better job then.” He snapped his hips and plunged back into Harry's willing heat. Harry arched his back

“Fuuuck..” Harry sighed.

Tom was master at doing that and Harry loved it. Tom leaned over Harry and kissed him, plunging in and out of the boy, enjoying the sensation of fucking his own cum out of the boy.

“Shit,” Harry moaned as Tom hit is prostrate.

Harry's body glistened with sweat as Tom continued to pound him. Tom pulled Harry even closer, deepening the angle of penetration and making Harry squirm in his arms

“Ooh, Tom. Yes!” Tom nipped and licked at Harry torso, enjoying every little moan and shudder from Harry. Tom straightened up after a while and began stroking Harry's dick.

“Tom, please,” Harry begged “Need to cum.”

Tom sped up, bringing them both closer to the brink. Harry turned his face to give Tom a lingering kiss and felt Tom explode inside him, causing him to orgasm as well.

“I think,” Harry began breathlessly “I'm going to enjoy staying with you.”

Tom smiled down at the boy “Oh, I think you'll find it very enjoyable.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Police come calling and James crosses a line.

A week after Harry's confrontation with his dad, Tom left to attend Rabastan's wedding, leaving Harry to amuse himself for a weekend. Tom had set two goons to watch over Harry as he travelled to and from the club, which made Harry feel safer, but as safe as he would've had Tom been would've been there. Harry was just starting to think about making some lunch, when one of Tom's housemaids popped into the kitchen

“The police are here.” She informed him. Harry stood up and followed the woman into the foyer, where two stern looking policemen stood looking around.

“Hello,” Harry said “Can I help?” Harry couldn't help but notice they looked very much like they belonged on some stereotypical police show. One was tall and very thin and clutching a Starbucks coffee for dear life, the other shorter, but just as thin.

“We're looking for Tom Riddle, where is he?” The taller man asked and Harry checked his watch, which he had been trying not to do all day

“On his way home from Denmark,” Harry informed them “His plane should land in about two hours.” Just two more Tom free hours to get through. It seemed longer than that.

“Your name is?” The short one asked

“Harry Potter” Harry tried to keep calm and remember everything that Tom had told him to do. “Would you like me to take a message for Tom?” The two detectives looked at each other, the shorter one turned and left the house.

“No kid, we'll wait.” Great. Just what he needed, two idiots wasting his time.

Harry smiled, “Would you like to wait in the lounge? It would be more comfortable.” Harry could be good and gracious host. Tom would be proud of him. The taller man nodded and Harry guided him into the Lounge, taking a seat close to the door, where he could spot Tom. Not that he was waiting for him or anything.

“I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names?” Harry couldn't keep thinking of them as The Tall one and The Short One in his head. “

Detective Kingsley,” The Tall one said, he pointed to his partner, who was just returning and said “This is Detective Fenwick” Fenwick whispered something into Kingsley ear before sitting down.

“A pleasure.” Harry lied. He really needed to spend less time with Tom, he was beginning to turn into him.

“How old are you, kid?” Kingsley asked. Harry was starting to resent being called 'kid'.

“Seventeen.”

“Are you Riddle's boyfriend?” Fenwick asked and Harry had to choke back a laugh.

“No,” Harry replied “I'm – we're just fuck buddies.” Fenwick stared at him

“Like's 'em young, huh?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing here, if he's out of the country?” Kingsley asked, leaning forward

“My dad threw me out, Tom is letting me stay here until I get a place of my own.”

“Nice of him.” Kingsley said, looking like he did not believe Harry's truthful response.

“Yeah, it is. Saved me from being homeless.” Harry did not like this dude's attitude one bit. “

Do you know Terry Boot?” Fenwick pipped in.

“Sure, he used to be dancer until he screwed up one his ankles. He was about to become a big deal. He got real bitter about it. I haven't seen him for a while.”

“Do you remember the last time you saw him?” Before Tom killed him? Harry had to think and then he remembered, they had met in Twilfitt and Tatting's.

“Yeah, it was in a shop that caters to dancers – about three weeks ago. My mum was there with me, I was buying new clothes and Terry tried to take a cheap shot at me and my mum shut him down. It was awesome.”

“Was Riddle there?” Fenwick asked and Harry screwed his face up. Was Tom there? Yes! He'd been the man accompanying Terry.

“I think so?” He shrugged “I didn't know Tom at the time and my main concern was not being spotted by Terry because I didn't want him kicking off. I failed. He spotted me. I remember him being with someone, I couldn't say 100% that Tom was the guy he was with.”

“And you're sure you've not seen Terry since?” Fenwick asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry said “If I knew where he was, I'd tell you.”

“I find it interesting that Mr. Boot has gone missing and you are now living with the man he was last seen with.”

“Coincidence.” Harry informed the man “I met Tom when he came into the club I dance at with his mates for a Bachelors Party. He came in again a week or so later and we clicked. I didn't know he was also messing around with Terry.” True, Harry hadn't been aware that Tom and Terry were still a thing until that deadly fight.

“Mr. Potter, are you aware that your father has reported you captive?” Harry blinked

“I don't know what that means.”

“It means, he believes you are being kept here against your will. We were the in the process of searching out Mr. Riddle's homes and here you are.”

“I am not being held against my will!” Harry exclaimed, indignant. 

“We've spoken to a Mr. Bill Weasley. He said you were quote 'scared' of your father and had him removed from the club you worked at, is that correct?”

“For the most part.” Harry shrugged. 

“We then have you on CCTV arguing with your father and then leaving with Mr. Riddle.”

“Tom was supposed to pick me up anyway, I had already made arrangements to stay with him,” Harry explained growing worried about this of questioning “But dad turned up and we fought and he was threatening to throw me out of the house if I didn't quit dancing and them Tom appeared and I went with Tom, like we'd planned.”

“Your fathers claims Mr. Riddle threatened his life.” Kingsley said, shocking Harry.

“My father would say anything to make Tom look bad.” Harry wasn't quite sure he trusted his fathers version of events. 

“We also saw on CCTV two men with you recently, care to explain?” Fenwick pressed, taking advantage of Harry's shock. 

“Tom's bodyguards. Tom didn't want me getting into another confrontation with my dad while he was away, so told two of his bodyguards to take me and collect me from work, in case anything happened.”

“They weren't there to stop you from running away from Tom?” Kingsley asked in obvious disbelief.  

“I could leave here whenever I wanted to. I am not a prisoner here.” Harry was feeling distinctly panicked now. What would Tom think if he came home to an empty house?

“Harry, we'd like you to come with us – we've arranged for you stay with two of you uncles until we're sure that you are safe here.”

“You have my word that I am.” Because they would believe the word of a teenager.

“Harry, you must by now, be aware of Riddles reputation – you are still legally underage. You will be coming with us, just until we're sure everything checks out.”

Harry could admit defeat, these two police detectives were clearly not going to leave without him. “Am I allowed to pack a bag, or do you want to check for bombs first?” Harry left the room without an answer, just because knew he wasn't going to win doesn't mean he had to be nice about it.

                                                                                                                                        ~

Tom arrived back an hour later than he was expecting. He had tried to reach Harry to explain, but the boy wasn't answering his phone. He shrugged it off, Harry might be annoyed, but it would pass soon enough, they had been apart for almost three days. Tom stepped into the foyer and looked around. He dropped his suitcases at the door, knowing his maid would be along soon to sort them out for him. Harry's coat was missing from the coat rack. Tom pulled out his phone and dialed Harry's number once more. Nothing, straight to answer phone. Tom put the phone away and crossed over to his office. No Harry here either. He opened the middle draw of his desk and pulled out the gun. Something about this didn't feel right. Tom slowly took the stairs and entered his bedroom, still no Harry. As he approached the bed, gun raised, he spotted a folded up note.

_Tom,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to welcome you home, the police arrived wanting to talk you about Terry. I answered their questions as best I could. My father has told the police I'm being kept here against my will – stupid I know. They refuse to believe me when I say I want to be here. I'm being taken to stay with my Uncles Remus and Sirius, I'll leave their address at the bottom, something tells me the police don't want you to know where I am._

_I hope you had a good time at the wedding at least. I missed you, come find me._

_Harry. X_

_Sirius & Remus _

_12, Grimmauld Place_

_London_

While the note explained why Harry wasn't here, it didn't explain why he wasn't answering his phone. Tom walked around the room, looking through the wardrobes. Harry had packed as if he was planning to stay away for a week, even his work clothes were gone. Tom turned around and left the bedroom, and flew down the stairs. He went back into his office and replaced the gun, finally noticing a note left my his housekeeper, letting him know that the police had taken Harry. He wrote a note back, explaining he where he was going and leaving instructions on how to deal with his luggage. That done, he left the house and hopped into the car. He was getting his boy back.

Sirius and Remus lived halfway across London and with traffic being a bitch, it took Tom longer than it should have to reach them. Their address seemed familiar to him, but it wasn't until he parked outside the house and that he remembered why – the biggest pain in ass, a man who single mindlessly wanted to make damn sure Tom ended up in prison for life, had owned this house once. Albus Dumbledore was a Detective Inspector who had held a grudge against Tom, a grudge that only deepened when his best friend Alastor had turned up dead. Tom had been blamed for it, but with no evidence (because he had nothing to do with it) Albus could do nothing. Instead he had started an organisation to bring Tom down, but as far as Tom knew, that had gone nowhere fast and Albus had retired and disappeared from public life. Funny how, after all that, he was now outside the house, wanting to go in. He pulled out his phone and dialed Harry's number once more, still nothing. Surely, if he was staying with his uncles, he would be able to answer his phone, unless he was still with the police? Tom tucked his phone into his coat pocket and got out the car. He approached the house, looking for any sign that Harry might be inside. He rapped on the door and waited. The door opened almost immediately, two smartly dressed men stood in the door way, looking like they were about to leave.

“Where is Harry?” Tom was not about to let anyone leave until he found the boy.

“Who are you?” A man with jet black hair and grey eyes demanded.

“A concerned friend. From the club. I've been trying to get hold of Harry for hours, but I keep getting his voicemail.” The men looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged. Harry had lots of friends at the club they hadn't met yet and Harry didn't give his number out to just anyone. 

“He's at St. Mary's hospital.” The other man, tall, with sandy hair and golden eyes informed him, sadly. Tom paled.

“What? Why? Harry sent me a message saying he was staying with you two – is he hurt?”

“Oh, really? Huh. Yeah, the police took him to station first, I dunno why and James was there and James lost his temper. We don't know how hurt he is, just that he's stable.” The sandy haired man continued.

James had hurt Harry? James had dared to hurt his own son? Tom could feel his blood begin to boil. He turned and ran back to his car. He was going to make James Potter pay for putting Harry in hospital.

                                                                                                                                                 ~

When Tom finally made it to the hospital, it was find that Harry had been given his own private room, but was still 'stable'. He took the lift up to the ninth floor and found Harry's ward and room with ease. It was hard to miss the room that had a crowd of police around it. He stormed over, ignoring the startled gasps and demands that he stop and name himself. Harry had his eyes closed and was hooked up to heart monitor. He had two black eyes and busted lip and God knew what else that Tom couldn't see. Lily was sitting next to him, holding his hand, face pale and red from crying. Tom sat in the opposite seat, trying to take everything in. “What, the fuck?” He asked not taking his eyes from Harry's bruised face.

“So you must be Tom,” Lily said, stroking her sons hand “I'm not sure I want you around my son.”

“No? But you're OK with James doing this to Harry?”

“I am not.” Lily snapped “James was wrong, but you killed someone.” She had heard the police talking. They didn't think Terry was still alive. They suspected Tom was behind whatever had happened to him. 

“Then handcuff me and jail me.” Tom challenged her, looking directly at Lily “Because I never once been charged with murder. Nor have I ever been charged with assault.” He added acidly, before he could say more, two detectives walked in.

“Mr. Riddle, finally.” Kingsley said, comically stepping back in shock. Tom knew both Kingsley and Fenwick. Fenwick worked for him. Tom relaxed a bit knowing someone on his payroll would be asking the questions.

“You had better tell me James Potter is being charged with first degree assault.” Tom's voice was deadly.

“Mr. Potter is being charged with ABH.” Fenwick informed him. Tom nodded, that meant Harry had only suffered minor cuts and bruises and possibly some broken bones. It also came with a five year prison sentence.

“Mr. Riddle, we'd like you to come with us to answer some questions, Harry isn't going anywhere.” Kingsley insisted.

“I'd be delighted to.” Tom stood up and kissed the top of Harry's head. “If anything changes, anything at all. Call me. Harry has my number.” Tom told Lily, who nodded.

With that Tom left the room, noting he surprised looks on the detectives faces. He might be an asshole, but he was protective asshole. He didn't really want to leave Harry, but he needed to get the police of his case so Harry could return home with him once he was awake and discharged. Tom took one last look at Harry, hating to see such a vibrant boy reduced to lying, bruised and battered on a hospital bed. It was time to teach James Potter a lesson, this could not go unpunished.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets taught a lesson, Harry gets released from hospital, and Harry and Tom take a trip.

James Potter could truthfully say he was one the privileged ones. He was heir to the Potter fortune, he had never had to struggle, he had never wanted for anything, his parents gave him everything he wanted. It was part of the norm. He had wanted Lily Evans and now here they were, a married couple. They had wanted a son and they had been blessed with Harry – so he thought. Fatherhood had been easy when Harry was little. The boy went to and came from home from school happy enough. He sat through parent evenings and talent shows. Admittedly, Lily did most of the parenting. She stayed home and raised Harry. Had encouraged the boys interests in music and dance. Dealt with any problems that arouse. And then Harry became a teenager and James felt like he had no idea who is soon was. Harry was the grandson of Lord and Lady Potter, but acted more like he born into a family of crack addicts. Potter's didn't work and yet there Harry was – touring the country at 14 with a dancing troupe, insisting on working to pay for lessons and whatever else dancers needed. The shame of having to tell his parents his son worked part time. The one thing they could agree on was school. Harry excelled at education, breezing through his exams. Until this year. Harry had opted on going on tour than studying for his GCSE's, much to James' horror but by some miracle, the boy had gotten decent grades. James had made sure his boy applied for Oxford and Cambridge. Potters might not work, but they used their wealth and a good education was everything. Things had soon good south when Harry came out. Lily, bless her, had been overjoyed and didn't bat an eyelid. James had been furious. Harry was supposed to marry young like he had, to have a son and enjoy living an easy life. _Gay?_ James had wondered where he had gone wrong. Should he have beat the boy at a younger age? He should have seen it coming, why else would a son of his be interested in dancing? That was the first time he had lost his temper with his son. The second time came when he announced he wasn't going to university. Lily usually bore the brunt of his temper but recently Harry had just got under his skin and he could only say the boy had it coming.

Despite all of that, he had never thought things between him and his son would ever go this low. James hadn't meant to lose his temper like that. He and Lily had gone to the station to see if Harry had been rescued yet - what had Harry been thinking? Going off with that man? Did the boy not understand how stupid and dangerous that was? He hadn't even had the sense to come home. Harry had walked into the station looking unhappy, Lily of course had run to her son with open arms. Harry it turned out was not happy at being saved, the ungrateful little shit. Harry did not even think of it as being 'saved' it turned out. James had had enough, he had only meant to clock the boy upside the head but the boy had chosen that moment to grow a spine. He did regret putting the boy in hospital. If he was honest, he had gone slightly too far. And now look at him! Sitting in a grey police cell, like some common pub dweller. He was not a low life criminal, he should not be kept with the poor and unhinged.

Tom Riddle was unhappy and when Tom Riddle was unhappy people suffered. One man in particular was about to learn just how much. Tom had warned Fenwick he wanted some alone time with Potter, before he was cautioned and released on bail and so like magic his wish came true. The police who should have been watching over the cells were absent, the cameras that were meant to be recording everything went down in an unexplained power outing. Tom found it remarkable that even know, that arrogant smirk was still lingered on James Potter's face. It was a smirk he was going to wipe off. He stepped fully into the 8 by 10 cell and closed the door. James Potter might think he was man enough to beat up a seventeen year old boy, but he was a coward when it came to fighting real men.

James stood up shakily. “What are you going to do?” While he was aware that Tom Riddle was a dangerous man, he never really wanted to find out just how dangerous.

“Oh, I don't know” Tom said conversationally “I thought we'd start with the ribs.” James paled

“Do you know that you managed to bruise three of Harry's?” Yes, he was aware of that.

“That wasn't supposed to happen.” James said mouth dry.

“You didn't mean to bruise your sons ribs? Gosh, if only there had been away to avoid that.” Tom's voice dripped sarcasm

“Look, I'm sorry he's hurt, but if just came home-” James began

“Oh that is never going to happen. Go home to you? So you can beat him so more? Bitch please.” The cell door opened behind Tom and two heavy set men appeared.

“I don't like getting my hands dirty, I have class, unlike you. Enjoy.” Tom left the room. He was not going to lower himself to James' level. He had Harry to get back to.

                                                                                                                                                                  ~

Harry was forced to stay in hospital for almost a fortnight. He had three bruised ribs and a fractured hip. Tom had visited everyday, the police were still suspicious, but according to Tom, were now focused more on Terry's family. Harry was relieved that the police would know leave Tom alone and because they couldn't pin anything on him, they had OKed Harry staying with Tom again. Lily had tried, without any real conviction, to convince the police to allow Harry to move back home, but Tom had stepped in, getting Harry a restraining order against James. Being able to walk back into Tom's house had been a relief and Harry felt more relaxed and a lot safer than he had in weeks. Though Tom didn't say it, he was just as pleased as Harry was to have Harry back where he belonged.

Harry's first night back, found him cuddled up in bed with Tom, head resting on Tom's chest listening to his heartbeat. Tom who had only half been watching the TV, turned the volume down and kissed the top of Harry's head.

“Do you feel up for going on a trip soon?” Tom asked, watching Harry carefully. Harry was mostly better, now, his ribs still being the main source of his pain.

“I thought you weren't allowed to leave the city?” Harry questioned, remembering that the police had warned Tom not to up and leave again.

Tom snorted “You should know better than that,” Tom teased “As if anyone can keep me anywhere.” True enough, Tom kept proving that he could do pretty much anything he wanted.

“Silly me, how did I forget?” Harry teased back.

“Besides, Fenwick is assigned to my case and I own Fenwick.” Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to way Tom could casually say things like that.

“I feel up to travelling, where are we going?” Harry inquired, kissing Tom's chest.

“Dorset,” Tom said simply “I have a business down there I need to check up on.”

“And what am I going to do while your in meetings?” Because really, he had no intention on ever finding out what Tom actually did.

“I know some people that have a club, I've made a deal with Bill that frees you up to dance in other places,” Tom informed him “I mean, if you wanted to still dance.”

“You think of everything, don't you?” Harry joked “I'm up for it, I haven't danced for a while.” With everything that had happened recently it was hardly surprising and not his fault. Still he had called Bill himself shortly after waking up in hospital, apologizing for being a crappy employee. Bill had called him stupid and told him focus on getting better.

“That's settled then, “ Tom stated “We'll leave in a couple of days, I want you to rest as much as possible.”

“If you want to watch me dance when we get there, I need to start preparing, duh.” Rest? When he had the opportunity to dance? Nope, that wasn't going to be happening. Tom shock his head, but was secretly pleased at the level of dedication Harry had to his job. 

                                                                                                                                        ~

Two days later Tom and Harry were almost ready to depart. Harry had been given the all clear by Tom's personal doctor, something Harry had fussed about, insisting he didn't need one, which had almost been believable, until he winced when Tom had hugged him. Tom led Harry into the garage and hit the lights. Harry had only been inside the garage once before and he hadn't had time to look at the cars. The garage was a who's who's of the best cars available to buy Porches; Lamborghini's; two Bugatti Veyrons; BMW's...The cars were endless.

“The Rolls is being serviced, so your choice – pick a car.” Tom dropped the cases and watched at the boy's eyes roamed over the cars. Harry knew which car he would love to ride in, it was his favourite car brand ever.

“Can we take the convertible Bentley?” Harry asked, eyeing up the metallic blue car, parked in the centre of the garage.

“You have great taste,” Tom complimented him, walking over to the desk that ran along the west side of the wall. “Let me just – find the keys.”

“You mean these keys?” Harry asked, standing next to the drivers door “Only, there is a bunch of keys in the steering column.”

“Fucking hell,” Tom swore marching over to Harry “Fuck knows how long those keys have been there or how many other cars have their keys in them.” Tom glanced around the room.

“Tom, worry about that later. Go get the cases.” Harry playfully shoved Tom back to where he dropped the cases moment earlier. “Me and my cute ass will stay right here, until you get back.” Harry teased, turning around so he was bent over the car with his arse in the air.

“This is going to be very long car ride.” Tom complained walking backwards to enjoy the view. Harry just laughed and wiggled his ass.

“I could be helping you know,” Harry pointed out “But it was you who said I had to rest.” Tom wisely, said nothing. Harry had offered and Tom had turned him down this morning, not wanting to put any stress on Harry's ribs or hip unnecessarily.

Harry jumped into the passenger's seat, stretching carefully. He couldn't help but look in detail at the inside of the car, while Tom packed their things away. Harry opened the glove box to find a newspaper stuffed inside it. His curiosity peaked, he reached forward and unfolded the paper.

_Police Under Investigation After Lord Potter's Son Found Beaten In Cell_

Harry blinked at the headline. His dad had been beaten up in jail? Why didn't he know about this already? His mum hadn't mentioned it in their slightly awkward phone calls and Tom hadn't -. Tom. Of course. Tom would've been hugely pissed that James had put him in hospital. Tom would've wanted James to get instant payback. Harry quickly folded the paper back up and put it away.

Tom opened the car door and sat down in the drivers seat. “You OK?” He asked concerned Harry smiled at him

“Of course. Let's go.” Harry kissed Tom's check. “I'm ready to hit the beach.”

“Now isn't that a lovely thought?” Tom mused while starting the car “You in half naked on the beach.” Harry punched Tom lightly on the arm who just laughed and winked at him. 

                                                                                                                                         ~

Harry stepped into the Blue River Club and was pleased to see it wasn't too different from Fiyah. The only real difference was the size, Blue River was two stories tall and with that, had more stages to dance on. Elf, a short round man greeted Harry at the door.

“So, you're one of Tom's boys huh?” He clicked his tongue “He seems to like you more than most.” He observed wondering over to the backstage area. Harry twitched, hearing about Tom's ex's in this way was...off-putting to say the least.

“Tom speaks highly of the club.” Which was kind of true, Tom had said this was the best place to dance in area, but had dissed Elf ('Stupid nickname, stupid twit') and how he ran the place, but Elf didn't need to know that.

“Sure, kid.” Elf shrugged “You OK to go this evening?”

“I am,” Harry nodded

“Great. Talk to Justin,” He pointed at the tall, brown haired boy, a boy Harry knew well “And he'll show you around. Stage 3 is empty tonight, you can use that one.” With that Elf walked off, muttering under his breath. Justin had looked up at the sound of his name and spotted Harry. The two boys faced each other.

“Well, never expected to see you in a club like this.” Justin Finch-Fletchley said surprised. Since when was Harry Potter a pole dancer? Harry shrugged

“Things change.” People change.

“So, are you here long term?” Justin wasn't sure how he felt about Harry moving down here and working in the same club as he did after all these years.

“No, a good friend of mine is down here on a business trip and asked me to tag along. I wanted to y'know pay my way, so here I am.” There was no need to go into the complexities of his relationship with Tom with Justin.

“How's your dad by the way? It's been all over the news.” Justin asked concerned.

“No idea,” Harry replied honestly. “We're not allowed to talk to each other.” True, the Restraining Order banned them form contacting one another and forbid James from going within 50 miles of Harry.

“Wow, I had no idea your family was so messed up.”

“No one was supposed to know, that was the point,” Harry was tired of talking about his family especially with Justin “So, erm, are you going to show me around?”

“Yeah, sure. Sorry. Elf wants you on Stage 3, right? Follow me.” Harry followed Justin at a distance.

He could be an adult about this, so what if his ex was working here too? He wasn't staying long, he could survive a few days with Justin.

                                                                                                                                             ~

Tom flicked through a ten page document while Rodolphus and Rabastan made phone calls, from his South Coast office. The brothers had been tasked with tracking down who was really behind the embezzlement scam and while they hadn't found the main bastard, they had found people they believed worked for him. Tonight, they would bring the suspects in and begin – talking – to them. The whole thing should only take a few days. One of the great things about being down south was that Dorset was tourist destination with less police and CCTV than London. It was easier to move around, take the people they needed and dispose of bodies here.

“How many people are involved?” Tom asked

“12 that we're sure about.” Rodolphus answered, looking up from his phone. Tom leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the oak desk. “

These people are linked to same person, right?” Tom frowned.

“We believe so,” Rabastan nodded “Someone with money is organising these people to try and hurt your actual businesses and less than hundred people know which of your companies are legit and which are just shadow ones.” 

“It can't be anyone stupid enough to be currently employed – oh wait, I might know exactly who it is,” A light went of in Tom's mind and he wanted to smack himself “I have a new task for the two of you.” He smiled, he had been merciful last time he had dealt with this moron before, but now he was ready to go to town.

                                                                                                                                   ~

Harry looked out from behind the curtain to see if anyone else he knew had turned up. He knew already that Tom would be working into the early hours of the morning, so Tom wouldn't be able to watch. He felt excited, he had missed dancing and was ready to go out there and put on a show. From experience he knew beach destinations always had great tippers as more people were likely to be drunk and therefore freer with their cash.

Justin was already performing on a different stage and from what Harry had seen, was doing a pretty good job out there. He ducked his head back to go through the final stretches. He couldn't wait to go back to London and perform again for Bill. While he enjoyed working in other clubs, this one just wasn't as friendly as Bill made Club Fiyah and Harry missed the comradery.

Harry heard the opening bars of the music start and stood behind the curtain, waiting for Elf to introduce him, adrenaline pumping through his body.

                                                                                                                                      ~

Rabastan waited in the car, for Harry to appear. He and Rodolphus had flipped a coin to decide who got to go and pick up the kid and take him to Tom's estate in nearby Poole. After setting them on a new task, Tom had begun to realise just how deep the rot went and decided Harry needed an upgrade in protection, just in case. He only had to wait a few minutes before Harry opened the door, raising an eyebrow at his new bodyguard. Harry slipped into the car and Rabastan knocked on the door to indicate to the driver that it was time to go.

“You're lucky,” Rabastan told him “You only have to put up with me until we get to Tom's house. Tom has other guards waiting there.”

“I don't mind travelling with you Rabastan,” Harry gave him a half smile “Is Tom OK?”

“Course, it's just turning out to be a bigger headache then we'd planned for.” Rabastan didn't usually pay much attention to Tom's latest bedmates but had to admit, this one impressed him. Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded, concern for Tom plain on his face.

“Whatever is going on – and I don't want to know – just make sure you get the wanker causing Tom stress.” Harry's jaw was set and Rabastan once again, had to take another look at this boy. Tom's taste was often questionable and often boiled down to 'he looks pretty and has a nice arse.' Harry was pretty, no doubt and Rabastan could see why Tom had been taken with the boy at the start. But the boy also had brains and a loyal streak. Tom would be a fool not keep this one around. 

“Don't worry about that, we plan on it.” Rabastan stated with a grin. Harry shuddered, he knew that grin. Tom had the same grin when he planned on hurting someone. It was both reassuring and terrifying at the same time.

Harry sat back and watched the countryside pass by. He hated that Tom was having to deal with whatever was causing him to be down here. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, could he do something to help? Would Tom want him to? Could he even help while staying out of Tom's business?

“What can I do to help?” He asked, turning to look at Rabastan who look shocked and then smiled. He sounded braver than he felt. 

“Tom really knew what he was doing, when he picked you.” Rabastan smiled. He picked up his phone and made a call.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Harry and Tom have some fun, before Harry risks his life to help Tom.

Tom looked at Rodolphus and Rabastan wondering if he was the only sane one out of the three of them. Harry sat in the corner of the office, away from the three men, trying to look nonplussed, knowing that the three of them were talking about him.

“I know it's a risk and I know you want to protect the boy, but it's a good idea.” Rabastan stated.

Tom glared at him “Did you put this stupid idea in his head?” He hissed, eyes flashing. When Rabastan had called about a new plan he hadn't expected this. This was madness.

“No, he wanted to help – this would help.” Rabastan reminded him.

“This could get him killed.” Tom snapped back.

“Well, maybe.” Rodolphus said, interrupting the fight “We don't think they're armed.”

“-And even if they are, why would they suspect Harry? He could get in and once he's in, so are we.” Rabastan pointed out calmly.

“Harry come here,” Tom ordered, still not totally convinced that this was a good idea “Are you sure about this? Do you even know what you're getting into?”

“Well no – look, I'm not asking to become a full member of whatever it is you do, I just want to help you if I can, in anyway I can.” Tom closed his eyes and thought. If Harry went in first, if he could just get in, it would help enormously. It would cut hours of their work schedule, it would be a lot less suspicious and cleaner. If it went wrong however... “

Are you very, very sure about this? Because once you agree, you're putting your life on the line. I can't promise these people don't have guns and won't shoot you.” Tom wanted Harry to be absolutely clear on what he was doing.

“I'm sure.” Harry said more confidently then he actually felt, Tom blew out a breath “

Alright. In that case you, they might not be armed, but you _will_ be. I am not letting you go in defenceless.” Tom's voice brooked no arguments.

“All you have to do, is knock, wait for them to answer and get inside. We will handle everything else. Do not look for anything.” Rodolphus informed him gently.

"Do not try to be a hero. Once we are in, get the fuck out of the way.” Rabastan added

“And Harry, do not say a word to them once your inside. Not my name, not anyone's. Go mute and hide.” Tom said, watching Harry closely.

“I promise. I won't say a word and I won't do anything stupid, I don't plan on getting hurt or worse by a bunch of people stupid enough to upset you.” Tom almost smiled at that. Almost.

“In that case, I want everyone to prepare, ready for tomorrow. We can not fuck this up.” Tom ordered, face set.

“Tom,” Rabastan began “You've finally found someone on that is smart and loyal. Don't fuck this relationship up.” He advised his friend as he was heading towards the door. Harry blushed and Tom glared daggers at his old friend.

“I agree,” Rodolphus added “I think it's great you've finally got yourself a proper boyfriend.” Silence rang throughout the room. Harry gaped. Tom took a step forward, looking like he might strangle Rodolphus.

“I'm not Tom's boyfriend.” Harry laughed. Harry knew that Tom liked him, but he was realistic. They were attracted to each other and any relationship they hand was based around sex. The brothers looked at each other and snorted. Tom's eye twitched.

“Harry, let me clear a few things up,” Rabastan said holding up a hand “You are currently standing in Tom's office; you live with him; you are on business trip with him; Tom found you somewhere at work just so you wouldn't be bored at his place waiting for him to come back and fuck you, and you are about to risk your well being for him.” Rabastan looked pointedly between the two men “Tom has never done any of things with boys he's just fucking.”

“Are you done analysing my relationship?” Tom asked sarcastically

“In front of Harry? Yes.” Rabastan quipped.

“Get out before I murder you.” Tom snapped, glaring at Rabastan.

Rabastan and Rodolphus nodded their heads respectfully at Tom before leaving.

Tom collapsed into the chair, hands covering his face. Harry walked over to were Tom sat and crouched down next to him.

“It's going to be OK you know.” He said with more confidence then he felt. Tom let his hands fall and looked at him sternly “I am not going to get myself killed. I am going to follow your orders, do exactly what you tell me to do and walk out there alive and well.”

“If your arse goes back into hospital-”

“It won't. Look, at me.” Tom did so “Tell me this isn't safer for you than trying to kidnap 12 people in broad daylight. I can't do much to help you, but I can do this. Let me do this.”

“Beauty, talent and brains. Who's have thought.” Tom said gently cupping Harry's face.

“You're forgetting something.” Harry teased, reaching to unzip Tom's jeans.

Tom lifted his hips to allow Harry to pull his jeans down easier. Tom watched as Harry took him in his mouth and began to suck him. He loved the picture Harry made when he was sucking cock, the ruby red lips that stretched around his thick cock, the messy jet black hair that covered Harry's face as he bobbed up and down, it was perfect. Tom allowed Harry to suck him for a while before needing to be inside the boy, he curled a fist in Harry's hair and pulled Harry off him.

“Strip, now.” Tom breathed, letting Harry go. Harry jumped off and stripped quickly. Tom stood and bent Harry over his desk, he placed a knee between Harry's legs, making the boy spread them wider. Tom reached into a drawer and pulled out some lube, coating his fingers and thrusting three into Harry at once, delighting in the startled gasp that left Harry's mouth. He quickly inserted a fourth finger stretching Harry's willing pink hole. Harry moaned in pleasure, clutching at the desk. Tom's fingers ghosted over Harry's prostrate, teasing him. He pulled his fingers out, before pushing them back in, attacking Harry's prostrate with vigor, hitting Harry's sweet spot relentlessly.

“Tom!” Harry gave a strangled cry, turning his head to look at his lover “Fuck me, already.” Tom didn't need to be told twice.

Tom removed his fingers causing Harry to whine and lubed up his cock, plunging balls deep into Harry.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned. “I've missed your tight ass.” Harry wiggled, trying to get Tom to move. “What do you want Harry?”

“Fuck me,” the boy begged, tears in eyes “Need you to fuck me. Please.” Tom pulled completely out of Harry, pausing to watching Harry's hole quiver and then plunged back into Harry, setting up a fast pace, reducing Harry to moaning mess.

He smacked Harry's ass, making Harry moan louder. He pulled out, flipped Harry over, plunged back in and placed Harry's legs over his shoulders, allowing him better access the body underneath him.

“Yes,” Harry groaned, panting heavily. Harry raised himself up to watch Tom pound into him. “So good, baby.” Tom pulled Harry towards him, kissing the boys neck and he sped him, fucking Harry deeper still. He adjusted his hips, making sure to hit Harry's prostrate with every thrust. Harry came quickly, cum spilling over his chest.

Tom kissed Harry deeply, loving the way Harry's arse clenched around his cock as the boy came. Tom continued to pound Harry, whose own cock began hardening again. Tim bit a nipple hard. Harry squirmed in his arms, arching his back. Tom pushed Harry back down and gently placed a hand over the boys throat and squeezed. Harry's back arched higher of the desk and Tom smirked. Harry really did love it when Tom was rough with him. Tom pulled almost fully out of Harry, who whined is displeasure. Tom susshed him with a harsher squeeze of the boy's neck. Harry was panting heavily, his dick full and hard. When he was sure Harry was a breaking point, he rammed his cock back in. Harry let out a sob, tears slowly making a trail down his face. As strange and perverted it may be, Harry crying only made Tom hornier. He increased his speed, plowing into the boy. He squeezed Harry neck again, triggering the boy's second orgasm. Tom thrust into once more, before cumming inside Harry. Tom panted above Harry, pulling himself together, before pulling out of Harry and letting the boy's legs down.

“Fuck, I needed that.” Tom muttered, kissing and nipping Harry's torso, making him squirm. “Come on,” he said eventually, “We should take this to bed.”

Harry grinned up at him and nodded.“Whatever you say.” He agreed.

                                                                                                                                              ~

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of a shower running and Tom's phone blowing up with calls and texts. Harry sat up and stretched. Today, he would help Tom capture and possibly kill a group of people he had never met. He tried not to think about it, he was helping Tom. The shower turned off and a minute later, Tom's semi naked form appeared, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

“Have you ever fired a gun before?” Tom asked.

“A real one? No.” Harry had never really cared for guns, though his grandparents are tried to get him interested in hunting and shooting from an early age.

Tom sighed and walked over to cabinet, ignoring his phone. He searched for a moment and then pulled out a piece of cloth. He walked over to Harry and handed it to him.

“This is a dagger,” he informed the boy “Do not use it unless you have to. I do not want you have to have to deal with actually hurting someone.” Harry nodded, throat tight.

“Now, if you have to – aim for the main arteries, here, here, here and here.” Tom explained, pressing gently on every spot.

“Got it.” Harry said, turning the weapon over in his hands. Tom kissed him on the lips.

“You're amazing and you don't have to do this.” Tom said, giving Harry another chance to back out.

“I want to do this,” Harry half smiled “Answer your phone, it's driving me crazy.” Tom shock his head and kissed him again and then got up to deal with his still ringing phone.

Harry slipped out of bed, just as Tom began shouting down the phone and headed to the shower himself. Somehow, receiving the dagger made this real in a way nothing else had, but he was not going to back out. He had always been called stupidity brave and this was really putting that idea to the test. Just as he got the water to a temperature he liked, Tom walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind him. Harry grinned and Tom wrapped his arms around him He wouldn't let Tom down, he just wouldn't.

                                                                                                                                                          ~

A short time later and Harry was in the back of Tom's car, driving to where the people Tom wanted were living, unaware that Tom had found them. Rabastan was sitting next to him, talking into a phone, looking tense. Tom's sidekicks George and Fred were also in the car tapping away at tablets, serious looks on their faces. Tom sat next to Harry, one hand on Harry's thigh looking cross. 'Cross' was Tom's default expression when they did things like this. Harry silently sent up a prayer, hoping that everything went smoothly.

“Alright, Harry.” Fred said, placing his tablet to one side. “We know they've placed an online food order, which is how you are going to get in. All we need is good look at whoever answers the door, so keep to one side, so we can match faces.”

“We have people waiting to intersect the delivery guy, so you can take his place. Simply go to the door, take some of the shopping to hide you as much as possible and ask for a signature. Offer to carry the food in. We'll move as soon as it's safe too.” George continued. Harry could only nod.

“We're going to use some make up to soften your features a bit,” Rabastan interjected “Your picture has appeared on TV in the last week and we don't want to send of alarm bells.”

“We'll be attaching a camera and microphone to you, so we should have a good idea not only where you are, but where everyone else is to make everything go smoother.” Fred carried on. Harry felt relieved at that.

“And because Tom is uber paranoid,” Rabastan grinned “We'll be attaching a panic button to you, so you can press that and we'll go charging in.”

“Grin again while talking about Harry's safety and you will die.” Tom threatened, voice cold as ice. Rabastan rolled his eyes, but stopped grinning.

“Sir,” George said suddenly, breaking the tension. “Bella has arrived.”

“About fucking time.” Tom muttered.

The car rolled to a stop and everyone jumped out. Harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. Trailers had been set up in a deserted car park and dozens of people were moving between them.

“Not subtle are you?” Harry teased.

“You'd be surprised,” Tom informed him “We've set up mobile centres in all sorts of places and the public have ignored us. As long as we're not causing a scene, the public doesn't care.”

“This is going to cause a scene.” Harry said concerned.

“Only if we were doing this this original way or if we need to bust in to save you,” Tom replied, grabbing hold of Harry's hand. “This will do so much good for us.” Tom tried to be reassuring, knowing how scary and nervous a first time could be. 

An hour later and Harry was prepared, or as prepared as he was ever going to be. He was dressed as a delivery man and had been given fake I.D in case he needed it. Tom's dagger was strapped to the inside of one his boots and the all the tech was cleverly hidden from view. All they needed now was the truck and Harry would be on. The closer the time came for Harry to put himself in harms way the more angry Tom became. Harry wished he could relax Tom, but there just wasn't enough time.

“It's here!” Someone called. Harry's stomach tightened. It was now or never.

Harry walked over to where everyone was gathering, Tom walking a few steps ahead of him. Harry climbed into the truck and started the engine. He didn't dare look at Tom as he pulled away. Tom had set up the temporary base a mile away from where the house was, which meant they wouldn't be far away if anything went wrong. Harry gritted his teeth, he could and would do this – he had been the one so keen to help in the first place.

Harry pulled up outside the house a few minutes earlier than planned and jumped out. The house was a low squat looking building, probably built in the 1960's. It was a detached house, which should make things easier for Tom. The outside was shabby, weeds growing everywhere and paint peeling of the wooden window frames. He made a show of going through the back of truck, grabbing pallets at random. He walked up to the front and knocked, heart pounding in his chest. The door opened and a tired looking woman, with greying hair opened the door, eyeing Harry with suspicion, then her eyes lit upon the groceries beside Harry.

“Place them inside, on the kitchen table.” Harry grabbed the first set of pallets and walked in.

The place seemed deserted. Harry set the pallets down on the stained wooden table in the ramble shackle kitchen. Harry walked back down the hallway and then stopped. He couldn't leave, Tom was depending on him. He turned slowly around, trying to make sure he got the bottom floor as much as possible on film. The woman who had greeted him at the front door was no longer there and door was closed. Harry turned down a hallway and found a staircase. As he climbed it slowly, he heard voices coming from rooms on the second floor and hoped Tom could hear them too. Harry spotted a bathroom and dived inside. Something in his gut told him snooping around up here would be a mistake. All he could now was wait. He had given Tom the best look at the house that he could and now he was going to follow Tom's advise and hide. Harry locked the door and tried to settle down as best he could.

Within minutes he heard a knock at the door, and then Rodolphus' voice. Doors crashed open as the residents realised they had been found. Harry moved to stand behind the bathroom door. He could here shouting and sounds of fighting. He reached down and felt Tom's dagger in his boot, a safe measure he hoped he wouldn't have to use. Someone banged into the door, making Harry jump. He stepped away and waited. A heartbeat later, the crash came again and Harry cursed. It looked like he was going to be drawn into the fight after all. He crouched low to ground, just as the door gave way. With a dancers grace he rolled out of the way as man raged into he room. Harry jumped up and ran out, dashing down the stairs. He jumped over a body lying at the bottom, trying to think of it as a dead body. Someone grabbed his arm and tried to pull him backwards into the kitchen, he kicked out, trying to free himself. It was no use, the person holding him was stronger than he was, pulled harder and Harry almost fell. Harry threw his free arm out to steady himself and remembered Tom's dagger. He reached down and pulled it from it's hiding place, slashing the arm that held him. He made contact with skin, blood sprouting everywhere. The arm let him go and Harry turned, slashing at the man's mid section, knowing it would bring the idiot down. Once Harry was sure the man wasn't going to try and grab him again he turned and fled, dodging people as best he could.

“Harry!” he heard someone's voice call out to him, but couldn't see an owner, he made it the front door and out with relief.

He raced down to the bottom of the garden and paused, gasping for breath. Arms wrapped around him and he instinctively tried to kick whoever held him.

“Stop, it's me!” Harry stopped kicking at once.

“Tom!” Harry sagged with relief. “Oh thank God.”

“Are you hurt?” Tom asked “Not my blood.” Harry assured him

“Get in the car, it'll take you home. You don't want to stick around for the next part.” Harry simply nodded. He had had more than enough action for today. “I'm so proud of you.” Tom whispered, kissing his ear.

Harry smiled “Glad I could help.” Tom lead him to the car. Harry hesitated “Are you sure you want me to go?” He queried. Tom looked at him.

“Wait by the car," tom said "Do. Not. Move.” Harry playfully rolled his eyes at Tom's protectiveness. Truthfully, he wasn't ready to go back and sit in an empty house while Tom was out here.

It was all over in less than ten minutes. Most of the people Tom wanted to 'talk to' were either unharmed, or lightly wounded. Only one person was dead. The man Harry was slashed was injured and alive, which eased Harry's guilt a little. Tom came back over to make sure Harry was still alright.

“ _We_ ,” He said emphasizing the 'we.' “Are going back to my place soon. It's best to leave the questioning to Bella, she gets a kick out that sort of thing.”

“Is it wrong that I kind of enjoyed that?” Harry asked Tom, looking scared.

“No, its' really not,” Tom said kissing Harry's forehead. One of the captured people yelled something Harry didn't quite catch and Tom stormed over and snapped the idiot's neck, then walked back over to Harry. “We're really going.”

“Yup.” Harry agreed. It was strange how Harry was aware, but could easily forget that Tom could snap people's necks without breaking a sweat over it. Harry found it strangely attractive.

“You don't have to stay around for questioning?” Harry asked

“Nope, one of the benefits of being in charge. I do what I want and no one questions me.” Tom smirked.

“And what do you want to do?” He could see Tom's people holding gas canisters and heading towards the house. He tried to think about what they were planning on doing, it was none of business after all, he had done his part. 

“Right now? You. So get in the car, unless you want to everyone to watch.” Harry looked up at Tom through his messy hair. He hadn't meant it quite like that. He pulled of the coat and top.

“I'm still wired.” He said by way of explanation. “I wouldn't mind Rabastan watching, he's kinda cute.” Harry informed Tom, trying to lighten the mood and cheer himself up. 

“I think that could be arranged.” Tom said thoughtfully, trying to hide the surprise of Harry being open to that kind of thing.

Harry climbed into the car, now de- wired and watched at Tom slipped into the seat next to him. He sat on Tom's lap and smiled. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, horniness was setting in. He could see why this lifestyle was so addicting. He kissed Tom deeply and the car set of back to Tom's house. Really, he could get used to this.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This is not only the longest chapter so far, but also the most smut heavy chapter! The plot should return in the next chapter, now everyone is all tuckered out. ;-)

The following day found Harry standing in the of the Lounge, flicking through TV Channels, looking for something that would suggest yesterday actually happened. Nothing, nada, zip. No missing people. No local disturbances reported. It was as if yesterday hadn't happened.

Harry heard Tom walk into the room and turned to face him. “I thought it would be on the news. People died.” Well, two people for sure had died and Harry was confident that more had died since.

“Why would it be?” Tom asked gently

“Because -” Harry floundered and shrugged. Why would there have been anything on the news? Tom had been doing for years and never been caught or even charged with a crime. Hell, Harry had been unaware that men like Tom still did things like this in the modern world.

“Oh Harry.” Tom pulled him into a hug and Harry rested his head on Tom's chest.

“But – people died. Before I left, there were two dead at least. What happens then? What happens to the bodies?” The bodies had parents, children perhaps, friends – a family.

“Do you really want to know what happened to the bodies yesterday?” Tom asked, eyebrow raised.

“I – no, I don't.” Harry's mind could conjure up loads of unpleasant ideas, he really didn't want any of them confirmed by Tom.

“Harry, don't change. Your help was wonderful yesterday, but don't make a habit of it.” Harry smiled at Tom

“I won't.” Harry promised. 

“Good.” Tom kissed Harry's check.

“Was it worth it?” Harry asked.

“Very. Bella is still...questioning people and Fred and George are shifting through the information. So far the information is conforming what we thought. We can move swiftly now.” Tom was pleased with the amount of useful information coming out of their worthless mouths.

Harry tugged at Tom's shirt, “Why do you convince me to stop risking my life.” He popped a shirt button open and kissed the skin there.

Tom picked Harry's light frame up and carried him over sofa. “With pleasure.”

                                                                                                                              ~

That evening, Tom found himself watching Harry dance in the Blue River Club. The boy was exquisite and the crowd loved him. Tom drummed his hands on the table as he watched Harry strut across the stage, slipping his shirt of to roaring applause. He was going to delay their return to London by a day, not that Harry would notice, thankfully. Harry's birthday was fast approaching and Tom wanted to do something nice for the boy. He had settled on a week of surprises, leading up the biggest one on Saturday – Harry's birthday. He clapped along with everyone else has Harry climbed the pole and began to do a series of complicated tricks, using his full body in ways Tom could never imagine. Tomorrow night, before they left for London, he was to unleash his first surprise on Harry and kick the week of with a bang.

Harry left the stage, feeling great. That had to be his best pole dancing performance to date. He walked over to dancer's area, where he'd left his bag and rummaged through it, looking for his clean shirt and jogging bottoms. He shot up when he felt someone touch his shoulder and then swore when he realised it was just Justin. After helping Tom out, he had become a lot more paranoid. He needed to get a hold of himself.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. Justin looked at him curiously, but then shrugged it off

“It's cool, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.” Harry straightened up and throwing his t-shirt over his shoulder. “You were really killing it out there. I was slayed.” Harry laughed.

“Cheers. You're not so bad yourself.” Harry told his ex honestly.

“Not like you though. You've always just _understood_ dance. You were always the one to get the routines first and better than the rest of us.” Justin informed him, remembering the Harry he used to know. Super focused and in his eyes – shy as fuck. Though, considering what was in the news about Harry's family, he could now understand why Harry was a shy as he was. He'd have been just the same with a father like that.

“If that was true, I'd have broken through by now.” Harry said dismissively.

“You're shy,” Justin said and Harry blinked. Everything he had done with Tom flashed through his mind, shy? “It holds you back. Bigger, louder personalities get the most attention.” Justin finished and Harry hmmed. There was something in that he supposed. He definitely wouldn't describe his personality as 'big' or 'loud'.

“Maybe” Harry agreed. Justin was still standing next to him and Harry desperately wanted to dress and get out to Tom, but he also didn't want to dress in front of Justin or seem rude.

“You've definitely gotten cuter since we split.” Ah, so this is where Justin had been going.

“Thank you.” Harry replied politely. Justin stepped closer and Harry held out his hands to stop him. Nope, not today Satan.

“I'm with someone.” Harry reminded him.

“Oh, that friend you mentioned?” Justin pulled a face. “Does he have to know?” Harry pushed him away.

“Yeah, he really does.” This is why he and Justin and split in the first place. This very attitude of 'it's fine to screw around as long as your partner doesn't know.' Had Justin really forgotten that he had caught him fucking his best friend? And know he was hoping to cheat with Harry. Harry wanted to smack him.

“You need to go, I'm done talking to you.” Justin stepped back, shrugged and walked away. Harry ran a hand through his hair in disbelief at Justin. What the fuck was the idiot playing at?

                                                                                                                                            ~

Harry bounced over to where Tom was waiting and kissed him deeply. They didn't usually do the whole 'public displays of affection' thing, but Harry knew Justin was somewhere watching him and to make damn sure Justin knew he belonged to someone else. Tom kissed him back and for a moment, Harry allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, forgetting for a second where he was. Tom's hands roamed over his ass and he arched into the touch.

“Oh for goodness sake, get a room.” Elf had appeared from who knew where and was tutting at them. Tom broke off the kiss and glared

“Do you mind, I am _busy_.” As if to prove his point, he pressed his hips into Harry, who had to bite his lip to keep in from moaning in pleasure.

“Be busy elsewhere, I have paying customers here.” Tom just smirked at him.

“Fine, whatever, do what you want. Harry, your tips for this evening.” Elf held out a large jiffy bag to Harry, who took it gratefully and placed it inside his bag. Blue River, like Fiyah, sent employees out during performances to collect tips for the dancers. This helped the dancers to actually get the money and saved them from having to place notes in embarrassing places. Harry had a bright pink glittery fish bowl that held his tips in Club Fiyah. Hermione and Ginny often told him that it was more of less full after his last performance of the night.

“Come on, Harry, Elf doesn't want here anymore.” Tom sighed dramatically, making Harry giggle. “

Bye Elf, thanks for letting me dance here!” Harry smiled “Anytime kid, just keep him at home.” Elf said pointing scornfully at Tom who rolled his eyes.

“So, what now?” Harry asked as they left the club. It was still early for them and Harry was still buzzing from performing.

“Bed.” Tom said and Harry pouted. “Trust me when I say you'll thank me, later.” Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but Tom kept silent, a smirk on his face. Knowing it was pointless to argue, Harry let it go. He knew that look, Tom was up to something.

                                                                                                                                                ~

Harry spent the following day eyeing Tom suspiciously. Every suggestion of sex had been turned down with a smirk and a kiss. Tom had eventually left the house to 'run an errand' leaving Harry frustrated as hell. He wanted to wank but had been warned not to by Tom and that wasn't helping either. Harry had no idea what Tom was planning, but wished the man would hurry up. The waiting was killing him.

Tom phoned Rabastan from his car, making sure everything was ready and in place for Harry's surprise later that evening.

                                                                                                                                             ~

Tom poured himself and Rabastan a glass of wine, looking forward to the night ahead. Tonight, with Rabastan's help, he would kick of the week on fine style and he could not to get started. Earlier Tom had convinced Harry to try something new in bed and right now Harry Potter was bound to his bed, naked with a ball gag in his mouth, a cock ring on and a vibrator buried deep in his ass. Tom was going to make Harry wait a while longer before taking Rabastan upstairs. Rabastan gladly took the wine to steady his nervous. He and Tom had played like this before, but never with someone Tom had actual feelings about (even if he didn't want to admit it.) Harry was also just very attractive and if he hadn't been attached to Tom, Rabastan would have made a play for him, married or not.

Harry could feel beads of sweat rolling down his face. Tom had talked him into this and had then left. The bastard. There was a clock on the wall directly opposite Harry, but he had long since given up trying to watch it. The hands never seemed to _move_. The rope around his ankles and wrists were loose enough that he could strain against them, but secure enough that he couldn't tug himself free. He desperately needed to cum. The vibrator was set to it's highest setting and there was literally nothing he could do to get off.

After what felt like forever, Tom walked back into the room and Harry wanted to cry with joy, finally. He arched his hips of the bed, trying to encourage Tom to touch him.

“He's beautiful,” Harry's head shot up. Rabastan was standing at the bottom of the bed, looking at him. If he could,he'd have opened his mouth in shock.

After his off hand comment about letting Rabastan watch, Harry and Tom had had a serious talking about it, Harry admitting he'd like Rabastan to do more than watch. Tom had seemed receptive to the idea. Never, in his wildest dreams did Harry ever really expect Tom to make the fantasy a reality. Rabastan leaned forward and stroked Harry's balls. Harry moaned at the touch.

“Isn't he just?” Tom purred, happy to watch Rabastan explore Harry “and so damn responsive to being fucked.” Harry left the bed dip as Rabastan moved from the bottom of the bed to kneeling on it and he shivered. Rabastan ran a hand down Harry's chest, moving leaning over and taking a nipple into his mouth. Harry moaned around the gag, he needed more.

Tom removed the ball gag from Harry's mouth and kissed him passionately, he was surprised at how turned on he felt watching Rabastan touch what was his.

“You're so sexy,” Tom informed his young lover. Harry panted heavily and moaned loudly as Rabastan moved to the other nipple.

“Yes, baby. Show Rabastan how much you want him.” Rabastan released Harry's nipple and moved up to kiss him.

“Please, please let me cum.” Harry begged

“What do think Rabastan? Shall we?” Knowing full well what the answer would be. 

“Nah,” Rabastan teased, pressing light kisses to Harry's neck “He can take it.”

“That he can.” Tom agreed easily.

“Bastards.” Harry mock complained and received a slap to his thigh from Tom in response.

Rabastan began kissing down Harry's body, ignoring Harry's weeping cock. Rabastan nipped as his thighs and then stopped, arranging himself so he was between Harry's bound legs. Rabastan pulled the vibrator from Harry and turned it off, throwing it on the bed. Harry breathed deeply as this brief respite. He felt Tom fist his hair and knew that was over. He leaned into Tom's fist, loving the feeling of Tom's hand in his hair. He heard Tom pull unzip his jeans and licked his lips. He turned his head in time to see Tom pull his cock out. He felt Rabastan slip to fingers into him and let at a soft 'oh' of pleasure. He thrust his hips, wanting more, wanting Rabastan to fuck him.

“Fuck, he's still so tight.” Rabastan added another finger, twisting and stretching, making sure Harry could handle his size.

“I'm ready please, Rabastan.” Harry pleaded. Rabastan grunted and removed his fingers. Harry whined at the loss but knew something better was coming.

Tom lifted Harry up by his head and breathed into his ear “I want you to watch as he fucks you for the first time.” Harry gulped, he saw Rabastan press the head of cock against his hole and then look at him. Harry nodded his consent. Rabastan grabbed his hips and thrust into him,pausing briefly to let Harry adjust to having his dick inside him and then began slowly fucking the boy.

Harry closed his eyes as the feeling, Rabastan was slightly bigger than Tom, but not quite as thick. Harry opened his eyes to see Rabastan grinning at him, Harry weakly smiled back, before Tom tugged Harry's head back. Harry opened his mouth, accepting Tom's cock. Harry loved sucking Tom's cock, it was one of the things he could never get bored of doing. It was sensory overload, the feel of another man's cock pounding his ass; having two older sexy men touch him everywhere they could; having Tom fuck his mouth – Harry could've come twice from that alone, as it was, his cock became even more painfully tight as Tom and Rabastan continued their pleasurable assault on his body.

Rabastan came first, throwing his head back as he pumped into Harry, Tom pulled out of Harry's mouth a minute later, cumming over the boy's face and chest. Harry moaned, needing to cum more than ever. Tom chuckled and finally, freed Harry's staining cock. It was all Harry needed, after all the over stimulation he'd received he was more than ready for release. Harry's orgasm was intense, making his eyes roll back in his head. He's spent body sagged on the bed. He could sense the two men move around him, freeing him form his restraints, but was too tired to care. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

“Oh no you don't,” came Tom's voice from above him. Harry sleepily opened his eyes, smiling up at Tom. “You're not sleeping yet. We're not done with you.” Tom coaxed Harry into a sitting position. Harry shock his head, fighting the urge to sleep.

“That's right baby,” Rabastan cooed “I want to experience all of you.”

“Mmm,” Harry replied “Sleep first.” Tom pressed a cup to his lips and Harry drank, slowly waking up. The magic of espresso coffee.

“Better.” Tom decided. Harry shook himself and felt himself becoming fully awake

“Shoulda let me cum sooner.” He joked, stretching his limbs.

Tom slapped his arse “Probably, but you looked so sexy.”

“We'll remember for next time.” Rabastan added, kissing Harry's shoulder. Harry felt himself blush, remembering just how desperate he was for this man, not even five minutes ago. Rabastan smirked, grabbed Harry by the neck and kissed him. Tom groaned in approval.

Rabastan threaded his hands through Harry's hair and pulled him forwards so the boy was on all on his hands and knees. Tom moved behind him, kissing his lower back and spreading his legs further apart. Harry felt his cock stir at the new stimulation. Rabastan fisted his cock and brought it to Harry's lips. Harry's tongue darted out to lap at a drop of precum, at Rabastan's grown of pleasure, Harry opened his mouth let Rabastan thrust into him. He hummed around Rabastan's cock, making the man curl his hand tighter into his hair. Harry felt Tom thrust into him and moaned. As much as Harry had enjoyed Rabastan's cock, nothing felt as good as Tom's cock. Tom knew exactly how he liked to be fucked and could find his prostate with practised ease. Harry clenched his arse, enjoying the groan and muttered swear from Tom. Now that he had the luxury of moving, Harry reached out and placed a hand on Rabastan's hip, helping him stabilise himself while the two men fucked him. Harry took Rabastan as deep into his mouth as he could, trying not to gag as Rabastan hit the back of his throat.

“Shit,” Rabastan breathed “He's so fucking _good_.” Rabastan was impressed with just how talented the boy was and fully understood now why Tom was so hooked on him.

He speed up, giving Harry only seconds to prepare as he came in the mouth. He pulled Harry as close to him as he could, watching as Harry's throat worked to swallow every last bit of cum. Once he was sure Harry had swallowed all of him, he pulled out and let the boy catch his breath. Tom didn't last much longer, the feeling of entering an already cum filled Harry, watching Rabastan's cum run down Harry's legs as he fucked it out of Harry proved to be too much and he came deep within Harry, replacing Rabastan's seed with his own. Tom slipped out of his boy. Harry allowed himself to flop boneless onto the bed and sighed in contentment. He rolled over and grinned up at Tom.

“This was a great surprise.” Harry said. Tom smiled triumphantly, he had taken great care to plan not only thus surprise, but the rest of the weeks surprises as well and was pleased that so far, Harry was enjoying them.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry “Can you handle more?” Harry bit his lip as he thought. He still had the espresso buzzing in his brain and truthfully, even if he didn't the idea of being split roasted again by Tom and Rabastan was enough to make him hard.

“I can handle whatever you have planned.” He answered.

Tom grinned evilly at him. “That's my boy.” Tom climbed off the bed and offered Harry an oversized t-shirt “Put this on.”

Rabastan slid of the bed as Harry slipped the shirt over his head and collected the discarded vibrator. Once everyone was suitably dressed – Tom and Rabastan wearing only jeans, Rabastan took Harry's hand and the three of them left room, heading outside to Tom's parked car.

Harry sat in the backseat on Rabastan's lap, who as soon as they started moving inserted the vibrator into his empty hole. Harry threw his head back and Rabastan played with him. Harry had no clue what the pair were up to but was enjoying the fun nonetheless.

“See if you can make him cum.” Tom suggested from the drivers seat. Rabastan didn't reply, instead he pulled the toy out and plunged it back into the boy on his lap, pulling and twisting at the boys nipples. Harry panted heavily as Rabastan fucked him brutally with the vibrator, he doubted he could hold off an orgasm in this state. Rabastan began licking the back of Harry's ear and Harry whimpered in pleasure, he could feel his balls begin to tighten and knew he was close to cumming. Harry could see Tom rubbing himself as he drove, eyes drifting to the rear view mirror every ten seconds to watch Harry come undone by a toy.

“Come on, Harry, show me how sexy you are.” Rabastan whispered in Harry's ear. Harry's breath hitched and before he knew it, he was having yet another orgasm. Tom reached behind him and patted Harry's leg as he came.

“Good boy.” He purred. Tom parked the car and turned of the engine.

He turned to look at Harry. “You OK back there?” Harry nodded.

Harry clambered out of the car on shaky legs and was picked up by Rabastan. Harry had no clue where he was and very close to not caring. Rabastan carried him from about two minutes before placing him in the ground. Harry looked around, he could no longer see Tom's car and they seemed to be completely surround by trees and bushes on all sides.

“Are you sure you're up for more?” Rabastan asked, Harry's sex drive was impressive, even for a teenager.

“Bring it on.” Harry replied, eyeing Tom and Rabastan's bulges.

“On your hands and knees then.” Tom instructed, cupping his dick. Harry obeyed straight away. Lowering himself gently onto the dirt and pebble covered ground. There was no point bruising himself anymore than Tom and Rabastan already had.

Tom came to stand in front of him, while Rabastan took up position between his legs. Harry spread his legs wider, giving Rabastan permission to do whatever Rabastan wanted to do to him. Tom moved from in front of Harry as Rabastan knelt and began lapping at Harry's well fucked hole. Harry began moaning almost straight away, helplessly rocking back into Rabastan, begging for me. Tom stepped out of jeans and layed down under Harry, taking the boys weeping cock into his mouth. Harry yelped in surprise. Tom still really wasn't much of a bottom and he knew Harry loved it when he sucked the boy's cock for a change. “

Shit,” Harry moaned. “Don't stop.”

Tom was a great cocksucker and he loved when Tom was feeling generous to put to his very talented to use. Harry felt Rabastan remove his tongue and waited. Desire pooling deep within him. No matter how tired he felt between fucks, as soon he was touched he was ready to go again, and again. Rabastan breached him with his cock with ease and began fucking him slowly. Taking his time to draw out every moan, groan, whine and pant Harry had to offer. Tom reached out and held Harry's hand as he continued to suck Harry's dick.

“Tom if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum.” Harry warned his lover, who was busy playing his balls.

He could feel Tom smirk around his dick. Tom tugged on Harry's balls, while at the same time deep throating Harry in response. As warned, Harry came and Tom swallowed it all. He wiggled out from under Harry and quickly stepped in front of his boy, needing Harry to return the favour.

Rabastan slowly increased his pace, watching Tom suck Harry's dick had been a huge turn on. He didn't want to come to early, he enjoyed Harry's tightness. He'd been fucked repeatedly tonight and he was still so tight, it was delightful. He honestly couldn't blame Tom for wanting to fuck Harry all day.

Harry clenched around Rabastan, earning a groan from the man. He loved this. He loved being fucked by these two. He hoped this wouldn't be a one time thing and Tom would agree to do this again. He sucked on Tom's cock hungrily, wanted to feel Tom cum in his mouth, wanting to please Tom. He knew Tom wasn't going to last too long anyway, Tom's cock had been leaking precum while Harry was being fucked by a vibrator in the car.

Tom did indeed come first, filling Harry with his cum, much to boy's delight. Rabastan flipped Harry onto his back, once Harry had finished swallowing Tom's cum and continued to pound into the willing body. Harry groaned in pleasure, his spent cock was once again hardening. Tom kissed and nipped is way across Harry's chest, murmuring encouragement to Harry as he went. After what felt like hours, Rabastan finally arched up, spilling his seed into Harry.

Rabastan pulled out of Harry and flopped down next to him, breathing deeply. He rolled over onto his side and kissed Harry gently. Tom had already moved to take his place at Harry's entrance.

Tom pushed into Harry. “You OK, baby?” he asked Harry nodded

“Yes, need you, so bad.” Tom smirked, he would never stop loving just how needy was for him.

Harry was delirious, pleasure rolling off him in waves. Rabastan was lazily stroking Harry's cock while Tom fucked him. Harry was a babbling, moaning mess, which only added fuel to Tom's fire. Harry placed his hands on Tom's firm chest, silently begging Tom for more. Rabastan increased the pressure on Harry's dick, wanking the boy with more urgency, before taking Harry into his mouth. Harry thrust his hips up involuntarily, head thrown back moaning, loving the duel pleasure of being fucked and sucked at the same time.

Tom grabbed Harry's hips for balance and began fucking his boy. Hard. Harry's moans became louder, it was music to Tom's ears. It only took a few more thrusts before Tom was coming in Harry's ass once more. Harry let a curse and followed Tom's cue, by cumming in Rabastan's waiting mouth. The three men collapsed, lying in huddle together. Tom recovered first, sitting up stroking Harry's face. Harry looked exhausted but very well fucked.

“Well, that was fun.” Rabastan commented, stretching and sitting up.

“It was, best idea I've had in ages.” Tom congratulated himself. Harry was on the ground between them, his chest rising and falling in sleep.

“We really should let him sleep.” Rabastan said, rather pleased with that fact they'd managed to fuck Harry until he passed out.

“We should, I'm amazed he was able to keep us with us for so long.” Tom stood, dusting down his discarded jeans and stepping back into them. He gently picked Harry up and cradled the boy to his chest, pulling down Harry's shirt so he was slightly more covered. The shirt had never made of Harry, instead it had been bunched up around his shoulders the whole time.

“Why do you get all the amazing, sex crazed nymphs?” Rabastan joked, getting to his feet and re-dressing.

“It's my reward for not marrying empty headed bimbos.” Tom said with conviction as he and Rabastan walked back to the car.

“You might have a point there.” Rabastan admitted. By the time they made it back to Tom's car, Rodolphus had arrived to collect Rabastan, as planned. Rodolphus looked between his best friend and boss, his brother and passed out Harry in Tom's arms and decided he was better of not asking questions.

“See you in London!” Rabastan waved as he got into Rodolphus' car and Tom nodded.

Tom looked down at Harry's sleeping form and smiled. He couldn't wait to get Harry back to London and spend the rest of the week surprising him.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot returns! Bill crosses a line and Harry is in danger.

Harry woke the next morning, cuddled up next to Tom. They were back in Tom's London house. Harry stretched, Tom must have driven them back in the early hours of the morning, after he had passed out from the fun of the night before. As if that was trigger, Harry's body began protesting, reminding that him while last not had been enjoyable, he sure as hell was sore. He slipped out of Tom's bed and padded across the room to the room the bathroom. His neck was shoulders was covered in love bites. He had bruises on his arms, hips and legs from were they had held on to him while they fucked him. He was going to have to cover up today if he planned on leaving the house.

“Harry?” Tom called, Harry walked back into he bedroom and mock glared at Tom.

“Look at what you two did to me.” He pouted, Tom looked him over and smirked.

“I don't see anything wrong.” Harry threw a cushion at him.

“Bastard.” He said teasingly.

“Absolutely,” Tom agreed. “Now, you have an appointment in a few hours, so I'd advise you to get ready.”

“What appointment?” Harry asked confused.

“The one I made for you,” Tom said rolling his eyes “Do you need help showering or can you manage yourself?”

“I could always do with a hand...” Harry shrugged, heading back into the bathroom, Tom hot on his heels.

                                                                                                                                           ~

Harry swung by the club, before he was needed for Tom's 'appointment' whatever that was going to be, to see Bill and make sure he was rotated back in. He couldn't wait to start dancing at the club again. Bill smiled at him, when he poked his head around his door and waved him further into the room. Bill was on his usual weekly phone call to the club owners, reassuring them that everything was fine and the place hadn't burned down.

“Elf called last night, he speaks highly of you.” Bill gave the boy a round of applause. Getting Elf to speak highly of anyone was akin to pulling teeth and Harry had managed it in only a couple of days.

“Oh.” Harry said in surprise “I didn't think he liked me all that much.” He blushed at Bill's applause.

“Elf doesn't like anyone. He calls me a 'spineless pathetic little shithead.'” Bill scoffed “He does know talent, however.” he said pointedly.

Harry shrugged modestly “I wouldn't know that, but his customers give great tips.” Harry quipped, making Bill laugh.

“So, I've heard. Elf also told me that I didn't make you a star, he'd have my balls. I believe him.” Bill informed Harry seriously.

“He's pulling your leg.” Harry laughed. Bill shrugged.

“So, about you coming back, when is good for you? Tonight?” Bill asked, getting down to business.

Harry shock his head, “Tom has something planned for us tonight, but I can do tomorrow.” Bill flipped though the following day's schedule and nodded.

“Yep, that's fine. I'd like you and Cormac to swap stages tomorrow night. He's been getting an ego lately.”

“Sure!” Harry agreed. Cormac had made it onto the right hand stage ahead of him and, last time he was here and had been bragging about his soon to be promotion onto centre stage.

“So, what d you have planned now?” Bill asked.

“I dunno, Tom's planned a surprise for me and refusing to spill the beans.” Harry informed him a smile on his lips.

“You'll have to let me know what happened tomorrow then.” Bill said as Harry stood to leave.

“Sure.” The boy agreed easily, giving him a quick one armed hug and wondering off.

Once Bill was sure that Harry would not hear him, he picked up the phone. He swallowed down his guilt, telling himself he was doing this for Harry's own good. A nice boy like Harry should not hanging around criminals like Tom. Harry could do better than that. Harry should do better than that. It hadn't escaped Bill's notice either that Harry's neck was covered in hickeys, despite Harry's efforts in covering them up. Just the idea of Harry being intimate with a pig like Tom made he want to throw up. Finally the person at the other end of the line picked up.

“Harry was just in my office. If you make it in time, you'll be able to follow him as he leaves.” Bill hung up quickly, hating himself. He prayed that this would be easy, that Harry would work with them and didn't drag the process out.

                                                                                                                                                                 ~

Lily Potter smiled warmly at her son as they strolled through London together, when Tom Riddle had called her last week, asking for ideas on how to celebrate Harry turning eighteen, she'd been shocked and frankly, unnerved. She didn't like the fact that Tom Riddle was taking such an interest in her son. This man, after all was being investigated in another young man's disappearance and was suspected to be behind her husbands assault. This was the man her son was falling for! She had made a couple of suggestions and then called Detective Kingsley, wanting to know what she should do. Harry was staying at his house for heavens sake and James had believed that Harry was being kept there against his will. Kingsley had suggested she wear a wire, but Lily had bulked at the idea. She didn't want Harry to think he couldn't confide in her - if he ever found out, all trust would be lost between them.

Seeing her son today, she wasn't so sure that Harry being kept at Riddle's was true. It was very clear that Harry was falling hard for Riddle, his eyes shone in way she had never seen before. Tom's name fell from his lips often, accompanied by a small smile every time he did so.

Today had been Tom's idea ultimately. With everything that had happened recently, finding time to spend with her son hadn't been easy and she was pleased they were able to spend the afternoon and evening together. She wrapped and arm around Harry's slightly dismayed that Harry was taller than her. Lily had always been shorter than most and had been secretly pleased when Harry had received her shortness genes, but still he was taller than her.

“So, are you enjoying living with Tom?” Lily inquired. She knew so little about Harry's life now he was living away from home.

“Totally,” Harry said “Mum, I know you don't like him, but he's great, really.” Harry paused by a stall selling superhero action figures and smiled, some things never changed. Harry had been delighted when Tom announced that this - a day out and dinner with his mum was his 'appointment' for today. It at least proved Tom could think with his head and not his dick for a change. 

“Well, he certainly thinks about you a great deal.” Lily said thoughtfully. Harry put down the action figure he was holding and looked at Lily

“You think so?” Harry asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. The way Harry asked that question broke Lily's heart. Did Tom not show her son any affection? Did he not say 'I love you'? She decided to change the subject, thinking about Tom was testing her patience. Just when she started to think good things about Tom, Harry would say something like this and she would go back to disliking the man. 

“Now, about your father and don't give me that look – you are aware your grandparents are thinking of disowning him?” Lily asked

“No, why?” Harry spoke to his grandparents as often as he could, but they spoke about James to him since the incident at the police station. “He's still in jail.” Lily informed her son, who has stopped to investigate more action figures.

“Still?” Harry was shocked, shouldn't he be out on bail by now he wondered.

“He was denied bail, because of the seriousness of your injuries.” Oh, that would explain it then.

“So what happens if they do disown him?” Harry had largely ignored any and all discussions concerning titles and inheritance. It was painfully boring and wouldn't concern him until his father became Lord Potter.

“As his son, James' title of heir will pass to you, along with everything that goes with it.” Well shit.

“I'm not sure I'm ready for that, they aren't going to do it though, he's their son.” His grandparents weren't stupid, James may make an ass out of himself, but he was the rightful heir, not Harry and no one in their rights minds would let a still seventeen year old have access to that much inheritance. Not if they were planning on keeping it anyway. The drama with James would pass, all his grandparents had to do was wait it out.

“That be may, you are their grandson and James is acting like a fool.” Well, that was true at least.

Harry was about to reply, when Lily let out a scream, three men had jumped out of seemingly know where and ran directly at Harry. Harry turned a second too late. He was pushed forcefully to the ground, a hand tried to cover his mouth holding a coliform rag up to Harry's nose. Harry could here shouts from above him and desperately wished he still had Tom's dagger on him. Harry tried to push himself up, trying to dislodge the men, but the hand holding the coliform, refused to be budged and Harry couldn't help but breath it in. Harry passed out, his mother's screams still ringing in his ears.

                                                                                                                                     ~

Harry woke to darkness. He tried to move, but was unable to. His hands and feet were bound. He blinked, he seemed to be lying face down on concrete floor. He shivered. He had no idea what how much time had passed. He didn't seem to be gagged or blindfolded, which was a plus. The room was completely dark and that terrified Harry more than anything else. He hoped Tom was aware that something had happened. He needed to get out of here. Harry would not cry, he would not give his cowardly captors the satisfaction.

After what seemed like hours, Harry heard the telltale creek of a door open, letting light into the room. He turned his head away, the light assaulting his eyes. He was roughly pulled up by a man who was easily the tallest person Harry had even seen in real life. The man said nothing to him, opting for half carrying, half dragging Harry out of the room he had been locked it. Harry tried to focus his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. The place didn't seem to be industrial, perhaps a barn? He was dragged over to a chair and forced to sit. The man fetched more rope and tied Harry securely to the chair. Minutes dragged by and two more men entered the room, one he knew well.

“Bill!” Bill rushed over to him and knelt in front of him.

“Harry, just – just answer their questions OK? Tell them the truth and you can go home.” Bill tried to sound reassuring. He placed his hands on Harry's thighs, wishing he could so something to help Harry through this.

Harry ignored him “Where's mum?” He asked, needing to know.

He wanted to push Bill away, demand answers. Harry curbed his tongue, appearing argumentative wasn't going to help his situation at all. Right now, he was the one with the least power. He needed to keep a calm head and play along. So they wanted answers, Harry had none. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was about Tom. If these people wanted to know about Tom's plans, they'd have been better off kidnapping someone actually in the know.

“The target was you.” That did not answer the question, nor did it relieve any fears Harry had for his mothers safety.

The man who had came with Bill was still standing near the door and Harry couldn't get a clear look at his face but it didn't matter. He would not yield to cowardice. He lifted his head in defiance. He would not betray those he loved, even if these people didn't want information on Tom, they still thought he had information worth knowing and he wasn't about betray anyone he cared about.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late! This was a beast to write and at one point, was I re wrote this chapter from the ground up. 
> 
> Anyhoo - on with the chapter - Tom is angry, Lily is concerned and Harry is fed up.

01:23:56 – Time Harry's been missing. 

Tom was beyond simple anger, he was livid. How dare anyone try to something as brazen as kidnapping Harry in the middle of bloody market? He paced the lounge. He had been notified within seconds that something had gone very, very wrong, giving him time to send out his people and stay off the police.

The police had been told that the event was simply a prank that had gotten out of hand and that everything was fine. Sorry to course such alarm, wouldn't happen again.

A kidnapping like this took not only balls, but a high degree of planning. The time Tom had wasted trying to keep the police at bay had brought the kidnappers the time they needed to probably hide – to possibly even leave London.

His men had been able to reach Lily before she got too hurt or waylaid by the police and had brought her back to his home. She was understandably shaken and terrified, but as Tom pointed out to her, she was alive and safe. Two things that Harry would be most concerned about. He had made sure she always had a cup of tea in front of her, with a small dose of whiskey in each one to help calm her nerves. Harry would never forgive him for not taking proper care of his mother.

Tom wanted to be out there, trying to find Harry, but had stopped himself. What would be the point of driving around London, when Harry was probably already inside a building? It would just waste more time and if he was honest with himself, he was better of here, in charge of things. This way he would be able to respond start away of any usable information came in.

Whoever did this, whoever was behind this, would pay with their lives.

                                                                                                                                             ~

02:28:13 – Time Harry's been missing. 

Bill was led into Harry's cell, a place he had been avoiding for hours. He knew what was coming and regretted every stupid decision that had lead to this moment. This is not how he had pictured it. Not even close, but everything was now out of his hands, all he could do for the moment, was to go with it and hope Harry would start answering the questions more honestly.

Perhaps, somewhat naively he had expected them to go to hotel and Harry, sensing he was amongst friends that could be trusted, would give them the information they needed to put Tom Riddle away for a long, long time. But this? Tying Harry up and treating him like the enemy? This he hadn't imagined. Or wanted. Harry was lying on his back, his hands and feet bound behind him, he looked up as the door closed, weariness written all over his face. Bill walked over to him and knelt down beside him, trying to reassure Harry that everything would be alright.

“Harry,” He stopped, how was he going to do this? “Harry, if you just told them what you knew-”

“I have.” Harry replied with a bite of impatience.

“Harry, 'I don't know' isn't fooling them.” Bill sighed, why was he making this more difficult?

“I'm not sure why they think I would know any of Tom's secrets, but they are deluded if they're expecting more than the truth, which I don't fucking know.”

“Harry, you're the person closest to Tom -” Bill started “You mean, aside from his best friends? The people who actually follow his orders directly? Yeah, _I'm_ the closet person to him.” Harry snorted at the stupidity. “If you lot had brains, you'd be dangerous.”

Bill looked at him sadly and left. Harry was done. He was over pretending to be meek. If they wanted to to be idiots, he was going to give them every ounce of sass he had.

                                                                                                                                             ~

03:12:29 – Time Harry's been missing. 

Tom had begun pulling more people of their usual work tasks and instead sending them out to find leads. He needed more people, more eyes. His usual informants hadn't been able to shed any light on who might be behind this. This had, for all intents and purposes, come out of nowhere, which put him at a severe disadvantage and also meant he was that he was most likely wasting time and resources. Every minute that ticked by mattered. It meant another minute where Harry could be tortured or even killed. That was assuming, that Harry had been kidnapped because of him, what if the kidnappers were after the Potter fortune? What if they had been part of sex ring? Or involved in human trafficking? He couldn't rule anything out until he more information. Playing guessing games was pointless. Sometime soon he was bound to receive the information he desperately needed, he just hoped it wouldn't come too late.

                                                                                                                                                ~

04:52:10 – Time Harry's been missing.

Harry had been forced to lie down, while a large, gruff looking man hand drained blood from his arm. He tried to stop the blood from being taken but hand his hand smacked away and received a blow to his face for his trouble. While he had had blood tests before, he had never had this much blood taken in one go. It made him feel light headed and dizzy. The man had also carefully cut his shirt from him and Harry bitterly wished he hadn't. He had spent the last who knew how long lying on a concrete floor and the cold was beginning to creep into his bones. He was cold. As soon as the man had finished taking his blood (he tried very hard not to think of why they wanted that much, but was thankful they hadn't gutted him to get it) he had been dragged back into the place he now thought of as the 'Interview Room.' It was completely bare and solid grey. Harry was beginning to suspect the whole place made out of concrete. There were no windows, not even boarded up ones; Perhaps he was being hidden underground? He wasn't sure. He couldn't be sure of anything anymore. He was roughly pushed back down on the creaky wooden chair he had been first tied too and tried to prepare for yet another round of pointless questioning.

                                                                                                                                                   ~

05:28:45 – Time Harry's been missing.

“Hey boss!” Fred skidded into the lounge, clutching a cell phone. Tom, who had been quietly talking to Lily was up and moving faster than ever before.

“What?” He demanded. Fred shook his head and lead Tom further away from Lily.

“We think we've found something,” Fred informed him, once he was sure they were reasonably safe from Lily overhearing. “We have identified one of the men on the CCTV footage from the market and we started digging around. A couple of names began to keep cropping up, so we naturally looked into them. One of the names is linked to Club Fiyah.” Tom's blood ran cold. Someone inside the club had done this? He was going to burn the place to the ground.

“Who?” Fred held up the phone, showing Tom the picture on it. But of course, it wasn't a name Tom had on his mental list of could of people who could have done this, but with their history, it really should have been.

“Please tell me you have the wankers current location.” Tom said, ready to spill some blood.

“We don't,” Fred admitted “We do have leads we are chasing up as we speak however.”

“And the club, has anyone checked there?” It had been over five hours, the club should have been checked already.

“Twice,” Fred said promptly “We still have people there right now going through all the CCTV footage and are going through all the phone calls. Someone was recording every phone call made using the landlines – which only helps us if people actually used them.”

“What is taking so long?” Tom ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“There's a lot of footage to go through, boss.” Fred said. There was hundreds of hours of footage to sort through. They had no idea for how long this had been planned, so they had to go all the way back to when Harry first started. It was a big job and it was just going to take time.

“Of course. Put more people on it if you have to. Close down businesses, I don't care. Find the man power from somewhere, we've lost a lot of time already, we can't afford to lose more.” Tom ordered.

“Straight away, boss.” Fred said, snapping onto a bow.

“Oh and Fred.” Fred paused, turning back to look at Tom “Bill is your brother right?”

“Yes, boss.” Fred said, knowing where this was going.

“Have you and George tried calling him?”

“As soon as we realised this involved Club Fiyah. He hasn't picked up. We're going to keep trying until he does.”

“Good,” Tom said pleased they had taken the initiative “Keep me informed.”

Tom walked back to the lounge and sat down on the sofa heavily. He had dropped the ball somewhere. Something had been going on the club? Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't he protected Harry better? Since when did he even care this much? Lily clasped her hands over his.

“Caring about someone isn't weakness, it's strength.” He looked up at her, surprised she was comforting him. He shrugged, caring had never really worked from him before, he had no reason to think that would ever change.

She could see the struggle on his face and at first she had be surprised, and then her motherly instincts had kicked in. She and Tom hadn't spent much time together, only seeing each other during times like this – when something was happening to or involving Harry. The longest time they had spent together prior to this was when Harry had been in hospital and they had been more worried about Harry and hadn't really talked. She at the time had been aware that Tom felt something for her son, though she wouldn't have called it love. Right now it was undeniable, Tom Riddle had fallen in love her little boy and was torn about it. It wasn't hard to imagine, that living the kind of lifestyle Tom led, getting close to people was dangerous. She might not approve of how Tom led his life, but she did approve of her son being happy and he was happy with Tom. She could tolerate that.

“If you say so.” Tom shrugged, trying to brush her words off. Lily brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

“When you find him, tell him. Stop beating around the bush. How are you going to feel if something happens to him and you never say it? Don't live with regrets.” She patted Tom's hands and left the room.

Tom watched her go, a battle raging in his mind.

                                                                                                                                                                          ~

06:39:13 – Time Harry's been missing. 

Harry found himself, once again, being asked the same tired ass questions, did they not get bored of repeating themselves? He was sure as hell bored of hearing it.

“Harry, child. I don't want to hurt you.” The old man that seemed to be the Head Idiot in charge said, a note of warning in his voice. “But I will if it will make you talk.”

“Uh huh, if you were going to hurt me, you'd have done so by now.” He had been here for hours. What kind of stupid person waited hours before turning violent? If had learned anything from Tom and his dad, is that you did wait around and warn your victim, you just acted.

“Harry he's dangerous!” Bill said urgently, standing next to the Head Idiot. Harry looked at Bill as if he had two heads. No shit Tom was dangerous, as if that wasn't clear as fucking day. He had even helped Tom on his quest to be dangerous shit. Did Bill really think he was so stupid that he didn't know the kind of man Tom really was?

“Really, I hadn't noticed.” Harry said sarcastically. “Perhaps the next time Tom does something illegal, you'll be there to point it out to me.”

“You can't,” Bill hesitated “You can't honestly say you know what he does and still like him.”

“I can and I do,” Harry sat up as best he could, given his restrictions. “You can do whatever the fuck they want to me, I will never betray Tom.”

“Is that a fact?” Head Idiot smiled “Well, then maybe we should draw Tom out, hmm?”

                                                                                                                                                                              ~

07:45:43 -Time Harry's been missing.

Tom was beginning to become frustrated. Time was ticking by and he still couldn't say where his boy was. Harry's captors had done a brilliant job of covering their tracks. Any leads they found turned into dead ends; addresses were either old or fake, people contacted the main suspect had just completely disappeared. This had differently been planned. Every delay and setback only made Tom want to kill the bastards more.

“Tom?” Rabastan appeared at the entrance to the lounge looking worried “Something's happened. You have to keep your temper.”

“What. Now?” Tom braced himself.

“We received a parcel and yes, we have the girl who delivered it. It's Harry's shirt. Covered in blood.” Rabastan looked pale. What the fuck had happened now?

“Show me.” Rabastan led Tom into the kitchen where a space had been cleared on the table, the envelope and shirt were in the centre.

Tom circled the table looking at the s-shirt from a distance and then picked it up. Lily watched from the doorway, pale and shaken. Her sons t-shirt was covered in blood. Tom eventually placed the shirt back on the table.

“Staged.” He concluded. “The blood looks like someone poured it on. The shirt is still in tact, there's no bunching that would suggest the shirts been using to stop a bleed. My men could do better. My men _have_ done better.”

“But that's a lot of blood.” Lily said from the doorway, Tom nodded.

“My guess is that they drained him. It's what I would do if I wanted to scare someone without damaging my bargaining tool.” “

They took blood from my boy just to scare us?!”

“Yes,” Tom said looking up from the t-shirt and catching the upset look on Lily's face. “Don't worry Lily, they're going to pay for touching him.” He assured her with a smile.

“There was also a note.” Fred piped up. He slipped the note carefully out of the envelope and passed it over to Tom.

Tom flicked it open at stared at it a few moments.

                                                                                                                                  _You know where he is._

“Well, no surprise, it's definitely who we thought it was,” Tom said “But know at least we know where he is.” Tom looked around the room, looking at the tired and worried faces around him.

“Those who can, Lily that includes you, get some rest. I want my core team to stay here. We have work to do, we can't fuck this up. We're only going to get one chance at getting Harry back. Let's move.”

Once the room cleared and he had sent his personal staff to make up one of the spare rooms for Lily, he walked into the reception room, where the young non de-script girl was being held. He had already been informed that he tongue had been cut out, stopping her from spilling any useful information, but she still had eyes and hands, she might not be able to talk, but she could write. If she didn't, if she choice to stay loyal to the bastards that held Harry, well, she wouldn't have hands for very much longer.

                                                                                                                                          ~

08:12:34 -Time Harry's been missing.

Harry sat, crossed legged in his cell. It had been Bill's turn to 'secure' him in his cell and Bill...hadn't. He had allowed Harry to keep his feet free and had tied his hands loosely behind his back. It had taken Harry two whole seconds to free his hands. The door however, was a problem, that had been locked. It was solid steel. It wouldn't be easy to budge and it would be loud. He would have to wait and see who next walked through the door and then try to make a break for it. He had nothing to defend himself with, it would have to be sheer brute force, but he would do it.

He had no idea how long he waited, crouched down beside the door. He was tried, he had been captive for hours, this had to work, it just had to. The door swung open and the too large man entered, taking several steps into the cell, bewildered that Harry wasn't tied up by the wall like he should be. Harry jumped up, and shoved the man as hard as he could as he could and then bolted out the door. He was through the 'Interview Room', opening the door Bill and his cohorts always came through before anyone even noticed. The was stairs behind the door and Harry ran for his life up them, trough more doors and finally he was able to see actual windows. It was dark outside and the all the rooms were brightly lit, it must be night.

He was almost to a door, when he was rugby tackled and brought down, he kicked. He couldn't stop to see who it was, he knew he had to get out the person's grasp, get back up and get out. He kicked and kept kicking until the person let him go. He moved, faster than he ever thought possible. He could hear people yelling and shouting behind him, but ignored it. He slammed into the door, locked. He moved on. He dodged people and hit out when he needed to. He found another door and this time mercifully it was open.

The feel of fresh air on his face was everything. He ran, scanning the area for a location as to where he could be. He found a street and bolted up it, he heard cars start behind him. His legs were tired, but if he stopped, he was done for. He had to keep pushing through, he had to get back to Tom. He also had to get out of the street, he needed to find a phone. He slipped down an alleyway and kept going. He came across a cemetery and dived in. He jumped behind a gravestone and caught his breath. Being in the fresh air had woken his sleeping brain up. He tried to get his bearings and he blinked. He new this place. This was High Gate. Harry's mouth dropped open, on foot, he was 40 odd minutes away from Tom. If he could find a phone box, Tom could be with him in less than 10 minutes. If only Tom knew how just how close they were! He rose slowly, he couldn't see anyone, but that meant nothing. He had to get to a phone and he had to get to one _now_.

                                                                                                                                                     ~

08:16:29 - Time Harry's been missing.

Tom was in the car, heading to Richmond Park. He was sure he would find Harry here, this is where he had been told by Scotland Yard (or rather his man _in_ Scotland Yard) that Alastor Moody's body lay. They hadn't been able to prove it, but it was legendary with London's crime circles and while that didn't make it right, it was the only location ever to bantered about. If Harry wasn't there – if Harry wasn't there, he had no fucking clue where his boy was and that was terrifying. Harry just had to be there.

                                                                                                                                                 ~

08:17:05 -Time Harry's been missing.

Oh. Thank. God. Standing just outside High Gate – a phone box. Harry could have kissed it. He waited, people he had to make this quick, people were still looking at him after all. He counted to ten and then ran for it. When he made it with no complications, he sighed in relief, and picked up the phone. He had no money, so he have to make a collect call. _Do not be a tight fisted git_ , Harry thought desperately.

“Tom! Thank fuck – Tom shut up. Listen to me! I'm in High Gate. Yes, the cemetery. Erm, East Side? You can't get into the West Side. Of course I'm going to stay put, there are lunatics chasing me, just get here.” Oh really. 'Stay put', like he was going anywhere. He slipped inside the cemetery and waited.

                                                                                                                                                       ~

08:41:53 -Time Harry's been missing. 

Tom pulled up outside High Gate. What the ever loving fuck was Harry doing here? Turning back from the road to Richmond had been hell. He had gone as fast as he possibly could. Harry was at risk of being recaptured every second he couldn't be there to protect him. He stepped into the cemetery, looking everywhere for his boy. He didn't dare call out, least someone else heard him.

“Tom!” He spun, Harry was standing behind a tombstone, looking pale and exhausted.

He couldn't to Harry fast enough. At last. Harry jumped into his arms and cried. Tom held onto him, not wanting to let Harry go. Harry was in his arms. 

“Look at me,” He pulled away from Harry, searching for any sign that he had been beaten or hurt in anyway. Harry was was topless, his shirt of course, was still on Tom's kitchen table. Other than that, he seemed fine. No cuts, bruises, or sign of being hurt or tortured. Tom thanked every deity he had ever heard of. 

“I'm fine, they're cowards. They were never going to hurt me.” Harry tried to be reassuring. He was visibly shaking. “Tom – my mum-” “

She's fine, she's back at the house.” Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulders. She was safe.

Tom picked Harry up and carried him back to the car, Rabastan and Rodolphus waiting for them. “Take. Harry. Home.” They nodded.

Tom placed Harry gently into the car, not really ready for Harry to leave, but unable to make him stay. He was in danger being here. The sooner he got back to base to the safer he was.

“Tom, Bill got me out. If he hadn't untied me, I wouldn't have been able to escape.”

“What does Bill have to do with this?” Tom asked confused. He honestly hadn't thought Bill had been apart of this. Sure, Bill had Manager of Talent at the club, and he had wanted Fred and George to get a hold of him so he could question him about the going's on in the club – but being part of the kidnap? It had never crossed his mind.

“Bill, he's been with that ugly old dude since the start.” Harry yawned, exhaustion creeping up on him. Well, that was news to Tom.

“I'll bear that in mind.” Tom said simply. He stepped back and let Rabastan and Rodolphus get into the car and drive of.

Tom rolled his neck and called his team. He had idiots to round up and blood to spill.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom allows Harry deeper into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! The schedule of updating this during the week and updating ATFD during the weekends will be thrown off for a while, as my laptop is the shop waiting to be fixed (Helpfully, my bae is letting me use his laptop until then. Yay!)

No matter what her personal views on Tom Riddle were, Lily Potter would be forever thankful that he brought her son home alive and well. When the LeStrange brothers returned, Harry had been fast asleep. Lily had put him to bed herself, and then had laid down next to her son, watching his chest rise and fall, reassuring herself that he was with her and safe. Tom returned just after dawn, looking smug. He had raced up to his bedroom, desperate to see Harry. Lily,who had only been half sleeping, scared that if she closed her eyes too long, this would all turn out to be a dream and Harry would still be gone. Slipped of the bed and stood, she gave Tom was warm hug and quick kiss on the check, trying to convey without words just how grateful she was. She took a long look at Harry and left the room, as much as she wanted to stay, she needed her own sleep and Tom was finally home to watch over her son now.

                                                                                                                                    ~

Seeing Lily, lying next to her son, half asleep, hit Tom in an unexpected way. He had never known his own mother, she had died not long he had been born, leaving him to be raised by an uncaring father. Seeing Lily care so deeply about her child, invoked him a deep longing, he had never had that. His father had always been distant, eventually passing away when he was just sixteen. After that, that he had been left alone. There had been no one to come home to; no one to hold him when he was sick or afraid, no one to care. Harry turned in his sleep and Tom let himself smile, that was then. Now he did have people who cared. His friends, Harry. Harry who, despite being kidnapped had remained loyal and refused to stay anything to his kidnappers, according to the wankers themselves. How many of Tom ex's would've caved after an hour to two and spilled everything they new or suspected? Harry might not know it, but he had a better idea than most of what went on in Tom's world. Harry had proved his loyalty. Anyone who dared question Harry know would feel Tom's ire.

Tom crept into the bed and snuggled close to Harry. It was time he started showing Harry just how much he meant to him.

                                                                                                                                     ~

Harry followed Tom into the plain looking office building, somewhat nervously. There had been a brief moment of panic this morning, when he first woke up, for whatever reason, his brain was convinced he was still captured. Tom had held him until he had calmed down. He had wanted to reassure Tom, that nothing had happened, he hadn't run his mouth and given away secrets he wasn't he privy too in the first place. Tom had silenced his over active mouth with a kiss, before reducing Harry to incoherent mess in the most pleasurable way.

Still doubt lingered in Harry's mind. What if Tom thought he'd said something? He hadn't of course, but did To really believe that? Would Tom pull away from him and become distant? Would there be more secrets between them? Harry knew Tom would say he was being stupid, but still, he couldn't help but feel he'd let Tom down somehow and wished he could make it up to the man.

The inside of the office building was unlike any Harry had seen before. The ground floor was quite. A large granite reception desk, stood empty. The phone didn't ring. No one was walking about, looking busy, doing work. It unnerved Harry. Where was everyone?

“Welcome Harry, to what is officially known as _'Black Star Publishing House._ '” Tom spread his arms wide, showing off the still empty ground floor.

Tom admittedly didn't do the whole t _alking-about-feeings_ thing, but he was able to do this. Harry would no longer have to look over his shoulder case it happened again. He wouldn't have to be worried about leaving the safety on Tom's house after this trip. Harry would know, once and for all, what the fate of his main captors would be (the rest of them were now rotting corpses placed around London as a warning to never touch anything that belong to Tom.)

“It's not a real Publishing House, I take it?” The place was huge and daunting. While it looked professional enough to the causal eye, Tom owned it and that didn't bode well for whoever was inside.

“Correct. This is just a facade. Come on, let's go up to the first floor.” Tom walked over to the lifts on the far side of the room. “

This so...creepy. Where is everyone?” Harry shuddered, he really did not like how empty this place seemed.

“You'll see,” Tom said “Now, about Bill...”

“He helped me escape.” “Bill is the reason you had to escape. He handed you over to them.” Harry felt like he's just been punched in the gut, Bill wasn't like that. Bill wouldn't do that. Would he? He had been there the whole time, how else could Bill have known about it? 

The lift door opened and finally there were people. Harry recognised a few faces, some of these people had been with Tom in Dorset. Two people stepped in front of them once they out of the lift and demanded ID which Tom handed over. They bowed respectfully at Tom.

“Where is he?” Tom asked.

“Room twelve,” One of them responded and handed Tom a key card. Harry looked at the two men carefully, they hadn't been one of the Dorset lot.

Tom took on of Harry's hands and lead him further into the room. This is what Harry had expected in an office building, there were cubicles that were clearly being used, big green leafy plants spotted around the place and the sounds of photo copier working somewhere. Along both sides of the floor were numbered office spaces, or 'rooms' at Tom had called them. None of them were see through. Tom finally stopped in front marked '12' and used the key card to open it. He held the door open and gestured for Harry to step inside. Tom allowed the door to close behind them.

Bill sat curled up in the furthest corner of the room, shaking. When Tom had gone searching for them last night, Bill had handed himself over willingly, hoping that complying with Tom would get him out of this alive. The look Tom had given last night, told him that his hope was misplaced. Tom was going to kill him. Bill's hopes raised when Harry walked into the room, maybe he wasn't going to die after all, Harry was nice. Harry would be merciful.

Harry couldn't help but notice that the room Bill was being held in was nicer than the one he was kept in. The walls were padded white, with floor lamps, lighting up the room. A cream sofa-bed was pushed up against one wall. A pine writing desk was up against the the opposite wall, a comfortable cushioned wooden chair in front of it. Being captured wouldn't have been so bad, if he'd had a room as nice as this one.

“Harry, do you know those miscreants found you, yesterday? Bill, why don't you tell him?” Tom suggested from the doorway, enjoying the look of horror on Bill's face. If Bill was hoping that Harry would save him, will, he could kiss goodbye those hopes when he told Harry the truth.

“I-I- I was doing the right thing.” Bill said at last. Tom snorted. Harry stood between them looking confused, a frown creasing his brow, trying to put the pieces together so the world made sense once more.

“After you visited Bill about going back to work, Bill placed a call – didn't you Bill? Allowing the assholes to follow you from the club, to the market.”

“No,” Harry took a step back from Bill “Bill doesn't like you, but he wouldn't do something as low as that.”

“We have him on CCTV, Harry,” Tom said softly “And we have a recording of the call.”

“Why would you do that?” Bill could dislike Tom all he wanted, but this was a step too damn far in Harry's book

“To get you away from all this!” Bill shouted, how could someone as bright as Harry be so dense? “You are better than this! Tom is messing with your mind! He's bad for you!”

Harry took more steps away from Bill. “You don't even know me,” he spat “Who the fuck are you to decide who or what is bad for me?” For real though, he had only been working for Bill for less than six months, who the fuck did Bill think he was? “You put my mum in danger! What did she do to deserve that? What if something had happened to her?” Harry felt his anger rising. Tom wrapped his arms around him and kissed his check, trying to calm Harry.

“I didn't mean -” Bill swallowed “Things got out of hand.” It sounded lame, even to Bill, but it was the truth at least.

“What are you going to do to Bill?” Harry asked, ignoring Bill.Turning his full attention to Tom.

“That is up to you,” Tom informed him. “Bill helped in hurting you, you get to punish him. You can let him go, you can let me beat him and then let him go or he can die. It's totally up to you.”

Bill blanched. Tom was letting Harry decide his fate? This was not going to end well. 

Harry considered his options. If he let Bill go, Bill would head straight for the nearest police station and turn Tom in, even if Tom had him beat first. No, there was only one option, loathe that he was to use it.

“He'll go to the police and you can't take his word that he won't,” Harry said slowly. Tom made a 'hmm' in agreement. “Kill him.” Harry felt awful, but this was the only way to protect Tom and protecting Tom was all that mattered.

“As you wish.” Tom agreed easily. He would have let Bill go, if Harry had wanted that. Harry must no longer trust Bill, if he was opting to kill the man. He opened the door and stepped out, letting Harry take one last, sad look at Bill.

When the door to Bill's room closed, Harry let his shoulder's slump. He had considered Bill a friend, but what kind of friend would assist in a kidnap? Had Bill ever been his friend, or had it all been a plot? Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

“Do you need to go home?” Tom asked concerned. Harry shook his head. “If you're sure...” Tom said doubtfully. He knew the burden of ordering someone's death. It was never easy and he was never taken lightly.

Tom led Harry over to another set of lifts and ushered the boy in. Hitting the '5' button. Once the doors closed, Harry fully broke down, dropping to his knees. Tom stopped the lift and went to comfort his boy.

“I don't – am I turning into a monster?” Harry asked, his voice thick.

“No, Harry. You could never be a monster.” Harry? A monster? Not if he lived to be hundreds of years old. “

He would've gone straight to the police, he would have.” Harry looked at Tom desperately “I couldn't let him do that. He hates you.” Tom pulled Harry close. “I won't let anyone betray you.” Harry vowed. Tom pulled Harry into a deep kiss, leaving the boy breathless.

“You are the best kind of person, Harry. I'm lucky to have you.” Tom said earnestly. If anyone was the monster here, he was.

“Thanks,” Harry said shakily, roughly wiping his eyes. “I want him to suffer, I want him to really feel scared and alone.”

“Done.” Tom smiled. “Leave it to me.”

Harry got to his feet again, and Tom restarted the lift, holding Harry close to him for the short journey up to fifth floor. He knew this would change Harry, knew it would take a toll and had had debated with himself most of the night as to whether or not to do this, but he didn't think Harry would be able to get the closure he needed, unless he dealt with what happened head on. As strong as Harry was being,being kidnapped was stressful. It was emotionally and mentality draining. Harry coped with logic. Stay calm (mostly), watch your mouth (mostly) and don't provoke anyone. It was like walking on egg shells, one false step, one sassy comment too many and you were done. Harry could have been attacked, raped or even killed, because of him. Because Harry had fallen in with him, and Tom hadn't hidden the fact they spent time together. That he was concerned with Harry's welfare.

The lift opened on the fifth floor and Harry for the first time understood why people were so scared of Tom. Sure he had killed people, sure he travelled around the country looking for people, removing them from the streets to find out information or whatever else he needed. Yes, he did all that and quite possibly more. But as Harry stepped out into the fifth floor, everything clicked into place. Those things Tom did were scary, this was scarier.

Steel cages dominated the floor, stacked two high. The cages were big enough to fit maybe a large dog, but were occupied by people. Men, women, black, white. All races, religions and creeds were kept in the cages. The floor stank of stale urine, vomit and human waste. Harry gagged a little at the smell. Tom took his hand and walked with him to the far side of the floor.

“What happens when someone dies?” Harry asked. None of the people in the cages seemed to be being cared for. They were thin, some to the point you could see rib cages and bones.

“They get incinerated.” Tom replied with a shrug. "The floor gets checked every six months to clear out the dead." 

Harry shuddered “And no one knows they're missing?”

“Some,” Tom admitted “Some get reported as missing, a few make it into the news. For the most part, if you've fallen so far that you've managed to get on the wrong side of me – no one cares about them anymore.” Harry tried to imagine the people he cared about no longer caring about him and facing a death like this. He couldn't. His family were too close to one another, even if they did have issues. His parents would care, they would always care.

Tom finally stopped in front of group of five and Harry took a step back. No, he was not dealing with this. He couldn't, it was still to raw. He let go of of Tom's hand, turned around and walked away. Tom caught him by the arm.

“You have to confront this. If you don't you _will_ regret it.” Tom watched Harry closely. The moment stretched on and then finally Harry lowered his head and walked back over to the cages.

Harry hated that Tom was right. Tom had spent ages convincing him that was safe to even leave this morning. The fear of being caught unaware taking centre stage in Harry's mind. What ifs, and what could have been's ran through his mind all because of these people now locked in cages. It wasn't enough. Jusst seeing them locked up wasn't yet enough and he suspected that was the real reason Tom had brought him here today.

Inside the cages were the men behind the hell that was yesterday. The older man that Bill had first appeared with, looking like he had put up the biggest struggle. He was beaten and bruised. One of his hands looked broken, one eye was swollen shut. The man was covered in blood. Next to him was the bigger man, looking incredibly uncomfortable in the already too small cages. He too looked like he had battled hard before Tom and his men had overpowered him. Harry only knew the rest other three by sight, they had appeared during the boring ass questioning he'd been forced to endure.

“So, you do know more than you told us.” The old man spat at Harry's feet. Disgusted Harry stepped closer to Tom.

“As a matter of fact Albus, this is Harry's first time here – because of you.” Tom informed the loon. It didn't matter, but Tom did enjoy the look of surprise that crossed the old man's face. He was beginning to wonder if Harry had been telling the truth all along.

“This Harry, is Albus Dumbledore a once respected member of Scotland Yard, until his buddy upset a whole bunch of crime lords and got himself killed.” Tom smirked. “I really wish I knew who killed him, I'd send the person flowers.” Albus tried to rage against Tom, but struggled to even kneel comfortably. Tom just laughed at him.

“You did it!” Albus shouted and Tom just rolled his eyes.

“I actually didn't, but it no longer matters. You _touched_ Harry. You dared to put your worthless hands on him and try to scare _me_ by threatening his life. That can not be tolerated and while the idea of beating you until you die is appealing, this is even more appealing. How's that eye Albus? I do hope it doesn't get infected.” Tom smiled as Albus' face paled in horror.

“Harry, these people will die here. They will never be able to get out, they will never be able to hurt you. I promise.” Tom said kissing Harry's hand.

“You're just going to leave them here?” Harry asked, feeling himself start to relax completely. Tom's people were a lot smarter than this Albus', Tom's people would never accidentally let anyone go – Tom would string them up for being so fucking stupid and no one with a brain ever wanted to risk Tom's temper.

“Yup. A slow and painful death. It's the least they deserve, unless you have a better idea?” Tom was very open to ideas from Harry. He had a feeling that Harry could have a sick and twisted streak and that matched his – if could unlock it.

Harry shook his head. He could think of nothing better than knowing he and Tom would be living their lives, doing whatever the hell they wanted to, while Albus and his gang were rotting away up here, never to be seen again.

“I'm hungry, let's go eat.” Harry suggested, reaching up and kissing Tom's neck.

Tom smiled “Sure, anything you want.” Tom gave a sarcastic wave to his prisoners, threw a now giggling Harry over his shoulder and headed back towards the lifts.

He smacked Harry's butt affectionately. Eating out with Harry was always a pleasurable experience.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait over a week for this, I honestly had no idea it had been so long! I can tell you now, what's taken so long with this - Chapter sixteen will be last chapter and a squeal will follow along later. So I've been busy with notes and making sure I tie up all the loose ends and what not. 
> 
> Are y'all ready for an emotional roller coaster? Good, let's go! 
> 
> Harry and Tom hit the rocks, Fenrir makes a power play and Rastaban has had enough.

It was finally the weekend and Tom could finally relax some. After taking Harry to see Albus and Bill, he had found himself being drawn into a turf war in waiting and he hadn't been able to spend as much time with Harry as he'd like. He did however, find time to buy out Albus' brother Aberforth and take over the club. For now, the club remained closed, with all the current staff – including the dancers, being on paid leave. Tom still had his men looking into the shady dealings Albus had going on there and until that was all sorted out, the club would remain closed.

In the end, Harry's birthday arrived on a glorious weekend, and the boy had seemed bemused at all the attention he was getting. Tom had gotten his boy both practical gifts (a hand gun) and luxury gifts that had Harry jumping into his arms with joy (The black leather jacket Harry had drooled over in Harrods and a Harley Wide Glide Bike.) Harry had especially seemed to love the bike, looking over every inch and wanting to know all the specs for it. Lily had tried to vain to point out that technically, Harry couldn't legally ride it to Harry not having a full bike license, but they had managed to shrug off all concerns. Lily had gifted Harry an Aston Martin, DB11. Harry had had the hood up within a blink of an eye, questions about the car and engine falling from his mouth at a rapid pace.

That night, with Harry lying draped over him, Tom decided to do something he had never done before.

~

Harry woke the next day to Tom already up, partly dressed and...humming? Where pigs flying? Had hell frozen over? Since when did Tom, hum? He watched as Tom got ready for the day and then remembered – today was Sunday, what was going on?

“Babe?” Harry yawned and rolled onto his back. Tom smirked at him.

“Love the view.” He quipped, leaning over the bed to capture Harry's lips in a heated kiss.

“You can get a better look, if you stayed your ass in bed,” Harry said, wiggling suggestively

“Tempting as that is, I have to pop into the office today.” Harry pouted at him, and Tom smiled.

“What kind of crazy person works on a Sunday?” Harry ran a hand very temptingly down his body, letting his hand rest on his cock.

“A person with business to do.” It was very, very hard to not jump on Harry and fuck into the mattresses when the boy was offering himself so invitingly.

“Oh, fine. Just hurry back.” Harry told him, giving him a final quick kiss.

“I will, gorgeous.” Tom winked and him and left.

Harry watched Tom leave with a pout, Tom had been working so hard recently and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get Tom to slow down or take a day off. He knew something was going down, but had no idea what and felt helpless. When he first met Tom he was happy to let Tom do whatever it was that he did, but now, now he wanted more. He wanted to stand next to his man (and he thought of Tom as 'his' he wasn't stupid, he knew Tom would have something probably negative to say if Harry every said it aloud) and he wanted to show Tom that he supported him in everything he did. He wanted to be more involved. He shrugged, he could talk to Tom about it when he got back, right now though, he might as well jump into his car and swing by his mum's, considering that he just had his dad released from jail. Tom didn't know that yet and he wasn't looking for him to him finding out. He wasn't going to be pleased.

~

Harry pulled up outside his mum's and paused before going in. While he had dropped the charges against James, a part of him was still weary of his father. He sighed, he was just going to have the bite the bullet and face his father.

~

Tom entered the house furious. He had passed this way, to avoid some traffic, forgetting that Harry's mother lived in the area. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to drive by Lily's house, but he had done so to find Harry's car parked outside, not surprising really, he couldn't expect Harry to stay in their house all day, it was moment before he spotted it. James Potter's car was also outside the house and the last he was aware, James' car was still being held by the police, so what was it doing here? Maybe the police had released it? Is that way Harry had visited his mum, because they released the car? Was something happening in James' case? Tom stopped he car and dialled Fenwick's number. The man picked up after two rings.

“Fen, what is happening with James Potter?” Tom asked, still eyeing the car with curiosity.

“Didn't Harry tell you? James Potter was released a few days ago. Harry dropped the case -” Tom had hung while Fenwick was still talking.

Now he was standing in the Potter's doorway, fuming. Harry came running, hand touching the place where he now kept his hand gun and stopped short when he saw Tom.

“It's Ok, it's just Tom.” He called so his parents could hear. “Hey you.” He said stepping closer to Tom.

“Why didn't you tell me you dropped the case against James? Why are you even here? Have you lost you fucking mind?”

Well, shit. “Do you wanna, talk in the car maybe?” Harry asked, not wanting to have what he knew was going to be an argument in front his mum, who hold just started liking Tom.

“Fine.” Tom turned and marched to his car, and Harry hung back, explaining that he was going to talk to Tom to Lily and James and then followed in Tom's footsteps.

“Ex-fucking-plain.” Tom hissed as soon as Harry was in the car.

“He's my dad, I couldn't just him rot in in jail, besides I'm fine.”

“Fine? He used you as fucking punching bag – you spent a fortnight in the hospital for fuck sake. How did you even get him off?”

“Erm,” Harry looked away from Tom. He really wasn't going to like this. “Fenwick helped.” The was a very tense pause as Tom tried to get his anger under control.

“Do you mean to tell me, you leaned on one of my men, to get your dickwad of a father out of jail?”

“I didn't lean on anyone, I just asked if he could maybe, help, because I don't know how to stop this kind of nonsense and he did and -” Tom cut him off angrily.

“Are you stupid? Why do you want him free? Do you like getting beat up is that it?”

“No! Tom, geez. He's my dad. Sure he's made mistakes but he does...like me at least. Besides if I didn't get him out of jail, my grandparents would have disinherit him and I -”

“So, you let an abuser go free from jail because let's face it, you and I both know he would never have survived a trail – he would have been sent down, probably for a few years – you let him off the hook because you didn't want the responsibility of being an heir and possibly a lord one day? Is that the kind of child I'm dating?”

Harry looked down at his feet and said nothing. He knew Tom wouldn't be pleased, but he hadn't expected Tom to be this mad.

“I was just trying to do the right thing, for my family.” Harry said eventually. Tom could think he was immature if he wanted, but he had to fix his family – it was only broken because of him.

His grandparents had welcomed James back as soon as was released and he had apologised to them for what he did. He dad was trying his best to be better person and was had signed up to anger management classes. His parents were working on their marriage again, things were getting back to normal and that had to be good thing, even if Tom didn't like it.

“And about doing the right thing for you?” Tom asked eventually. Harry was always so concerned with pleasing everyone but him. It was adorable and incredibly frustrating at the same time.

“He's getting better,” Harry replied softly, still not looking at Tom “People can change.”

“They sure can,” Tom agreed “Who would've thought you'd go behind my back and use my people.”

“I was going to tell you, but you're never around lately.”

“So this is my fault?”

“I'm not saying that, for fake sake Tom!” Harry was exasperated. How was he supposed to get Tom to understand?

“Get out.” Tom said “You want to help an abuser, do so on your own time.” Harry finally looked at the man he loved, no, they could not be breaking up, not after everything they had been through.

“Tom -” Harry's voice waived.

“I'll have someone return your things.” Tom looked straight ahead, knowing his resolve would break if he looked at Harry. “Leave.”

“No.” Harry turned in his seat and grabbed Tom by his shirt forcing Tom to look at him. “I fucked up. I should have talked to you, but I am not losing you over something as stupid as this.” Harry blinked back tears, this was not how this was going to end.

“You don't get to decide that. If I can't trust you, what is the point? You went behind my back, you used my people and you never told me.” Tom had made up his mind, if he couldn't trust Harry, then fuck it. It wasn't worth fighting for.

“I know, I'm sorry.” Harry pleaded.

“So am I, now get out.” Tom pulled his shirt out of Harry's hands and turned his face away again.

Harry remained in his seat a while longer, before finally getting out the car. As soon as Harry was clear from the car, Tom drove off, refusing to look back.

~

Harry remained in his room for a week after Tom left. Refusing to do anything and Lily was going more and more concerned about her son. She had tried ringing Tom herself, but he changed his number, probably, she sighed because Harry had been trying to call him too. What did Harry think when he found out he could no longer call Tom? She dreaded to think, she had half a mind to go over to Tom's place herself, but James had talked her out of it, telling her she was better of at home, being near for when Harry finally came out of his room and would need her support and really she couldn't argue with that.

It wasn't until a knock came at the door that she had hope this mess could all be sorted out. Rabastan stood outside the door, wanting to talk to Harry. She almost sagged with relief. If Rabastan was here, things had to be working themselves out, right? She let Rabastan in and told him how to get to Harry's room. Harry heard the knock on his bedroom door and ignored it. He didn't want to see anyone right now. When the knock came again, louder this time, Harry jammed his headphones on and turned up some heavy metal as loud as he could, blocking the noise. He was not going to kid himself that it was Tom standing outside his door. Tom had made it quite clear that he had no desire to talk about this. It wasn't until his headphones were ripped of that he started caring about who was at his door. Rabastan, a very annoyed look on his face, stood above Harry.

“I'm going to bang your fucking heads together.” He promised.

Rabastan had had enough thank you very fucking much. As a matter of fact, everyone was fed up with situation. Tom was storming around the the place, threatening to kill anyone who had to nerve to look happy in front of him. Tom had so far this week, broken six doors by slamming and or kicking them to pieces; smashed fourteen windows by throwing chairs, phones, and all sorts of random objects through them and had just brought a cloud of misery with him everywhere he went. No one was safe and that was dangerous. Rodolphus, had postponed important meetings with other crime lords because of Tom's current temper and that wasn't good, it was going to make them look weak and Tom was putting himself at risk of losing everything he had worked so hard to build. So, in sheer desperation, he had come to find Harry and what did he find? An emo teenager! Harry had locked himself in his room, which now stunk to high heaven, there was discarded plates and food all over the floor, it didn't look like Harry had even changed his clothes and – enough. Rabastan had had enough, he was going to drag the fucking pair of them into a room together and not let them leave until they had worked things the fuck out. He was done with the pair of them.

“Hey!” Harry cried, making a grab for the headphones he held his hands. Rabastan tossed them.

“Get dressed you stink,” Rabastan told him flatly, nope, not having it today. Harry stared at him in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that before.

“How dare you come into my room and order me about, who the hell do you think you are?” Harry demanded.

“I am the one trying to stop Tom from self destructing and throwing everything down the drain, so if you want to stay here and mope like a kid, carry on, but if you want to actually help Tom, go fucking shower and put some fresh clothes own and then apologise to your parents for being such a slob.” He may not be able to shout at Tom right now but sure as hell yell at Harry.

“What – what's going on with Tom?” Harry sat up on his bed, a worried expression on his face.

“Did you not just hear me? He is ruining his livelihood, because the two of you broke up. So get moving, because I am so over the two of you being emo idiots.” Harry had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and ran into the en-suite bathroom.

Once Rabastan heard the shower start, he busied himself with tidying Harry's week long self pity party because lord knew his parents shouldn't have to. By the time Rabastan was satisfied with the state of Harry's room, the boy himself was washed and dressed in clean clothes. Hallelujah!

“Right, I am going to start the car, you are going to make nice with your folks and then we are going to sort Tom out.” Rabastan did not wait for a reply, he just left and Harry could only hang his head and follow Rabastan's instructions.

His room really had turned into a pig sty and he really couldn't blame Rabastan for being annoyed with him and Tom by the sounds of it. Harry wondered just how off the rails Tom was being for Rabastan to loose his cool like this. He was about to find out. He walked downstairs, to an amused looking Lily and baffled looking James. He apologised as best he could, stumbling over his words a bit, but in the end his parents hugged him and Harry knew they were going to be OK. By the time he made into Rabastan's car, Rabastan mood had worsened – just as Rabastan had feared, one of Tom's biggest rivals was making a move, sick of meetings being delayed, North London's crime lord was now driving through Tom's territory which was bad, bad idea. They had to snap some sense into Tom _now_.

“You still have that gun?” Rabastan asked, pulling away from Harry's house. Harry nodded “Good, you're probably going to need it.”

~

Tom sat crossed legged on his office desk as people rushed round him. Phones were ringing off the hook and he ignored them, he was warned his people to not approach him, unless they felt suicidal. He was well aware of what was going on and no real desire to start of shoot out in the middle of London's streets. If the brat wanted a meeting, he was going to get one and then he was going to get dead.

~

Harry walked into Tom's offices and met with a picture of chaos. There was no one taking the lead, people were running back and forth like headless chickens, clearly wanting and perhaps needing to talk to Tom but were too afraid to do so. Harry left Rabastan standing and ran to the lifts. He was going to wake Tom one, one way or another.

Harry crossed the floor to Tom's office and pushed opened the door, without knocking, marched straight up to Tom and slapped him hard across the face. The man reacted lightening fast and Harry found himself pinned to the floor, Tom straddling his chest.

“What are you playing at?” Harry shouted. “Everyone is fucking scared of you, dumbass. Rabastan had to come and get me to talk sense into you!” Harry was behind annoyed at what he was seeing. Tom's offices were an ocean of calm. It was clinical and things were dealt with before they became a problem, much less a threat.

“Oh, your lover? Not surprised.” Tom was almost slurring his words. Drunk, the man was drunk! Oh of all the stupid things! Harry turned his face away from the putrid smell of alcohol on Tom's breath.

“My what? Tom can you hear the stupid that is coming from your mouth?” Harry had no idea what to do. He had never dealt with drunk Tom before.

“I am not being stupid, you little shit. I know you fancy him -” Of course Harry fancied Rabastan, why wouldn't he? Everyone did. “

You're an insecure, stupid, wanker with shit for brains.” Harry spat, eyes blazing.

“That's rich coming from you!” Tom stood up, letting Harry go who jumped to his feet and immediately shoved Tom hard in the chest making the man fall backwards against the desk. “

I am not fucking Rabastan, you tosser!” Harry was now shaking with anger “You, dumb fuck. Why would I when all I want is **_you_**? And may I remind you, while you're being fucking stupid, it was your idea to have that threesome, idiot. You have to talk me into it, so don't even start, because I am not afraid of you.” And to prove his point, he raised his arm back as if to slap Tom again.

The slap never connected though, as Tom grabbed his hand, picked him up and threw him bodily onto the desk and climbed back on top of him. Even drunk, Tom could move fast a whip when he wanted to.

“Has anyone ever told you, you're hella sexy when you're mad?” Tom asked.

“Has anyone ever told you, that you are complete moron?” Harry snapped back. “

Only you.” Tom said and then cried out in pain as Harry drew his knee up and managed to knee Tom's balls.

“So done with you.” Harry informed Tom. Let him screw everything up if he was going to be that petty and stupid. Harry jumped down from the desk, walked over to the office door, opened it and closed it again. “Shit.” he muttered. Trouble had come to Tom.

“Let me guess, that jumped up little brat is here?” Tom drawled, unimpressed.

“Are you even taking this seriously? Have you even done any research on this guy? Tom you can't go into this unprepared!”

“I am always prepared.” Tom said calmly. Harry snorted is disbelief.

“Maybe once, right now you're a mess.” With that Harry let the office, and locked it. He wasn't about to let Tom make a fool out of himself or even worse start a war he was no state to win.

Rodolphus watched him and sighed. They had hoped that just bringing the two back together would be enough to bring Tom out of his unstable state, apparently their problems ran deeper than they had thought. Harry walked over to him looking determined. Rabastan had headed of the little upstart and taken hi to the main meeting room.

“Tom is a mess right now, he can't handle this guy, he'd probably shoot him.” Harry said, hands on hips, Rodolphus could only agree. If Tom killed anyone today it would only kick start a war, and they were in position to win it with Tom scaring everyone to death.

“So, what's the plan?” Rodolphus asked just as Tom began banging and kicking the door.They both ignored him.

“I need everything Tom has on this guy,” Harry said running a hand through his hair “I'll take Tom's place.”

“He's not going to thank you for that.” Rodolphus pointed out, concerned about Tom's reaction to all of his.

“He will when he's still in charge and his status untarnished, when he sobers up.” Harry said with more confidence then he felt.

“Well, there is only way to find out, let's get you ready for this.” Rodolphus sighed, still unsure. Harry after all, had never done anything like this before and while he and Rabastan were Tom's most trusted aides, it would not go down very well if they tuned up to lead the meeting. Harry really was the best choice. Rodolphus took Harry into a briefing room and began the great task of getting Harry caught up, with less and less time to do it.

~

Fenrir Greyback tugged nervously at his sleeve, he had no idea what kind of mind games Tom was playing it, but he was fed up with them. Over the past week meetings had been cancelled or pushed back and not just his either. Rumour had it, that Tom had been doing it to everyone. Fool! Did he think people would just wait until he felt like talking to them? He sure as hell wasn't. Fenrir had only been the leader of his territory for a couple of years, since his father died and this was his first big territory squabble. An older leader was failing in health, everyone wanted his territory and some had better claims on it than others. His claim was one of weaker ones, which is why he needed to bring the fight directly to Tom. Tom had not only one of the strongest claims, but had the added benefit of everyone being scared of him. Well, not he. Fenrir was not going to be scared of Tom.

Harry walked into the meeting room and sat down, not acknowledging Greyback at all, as Rodolphus had advised him. He needed to do this right, for Tom's sake.

Greyback sat close to him, trying to gain the upper hand in intimidation, it wasn't going to work, Harry had been around people who were great at intimidation all his life and Greyback, who was only about his age, sure wasn't amongst  the best of them.

~

Tom finally managed to kick the door down, because of course, he had made his door the strongest in the building, only to find out that Harry was holding the meeting in his stead, because as everyone seemed keen to point out, he was no fit state to. He had to sober up.

He walked into the nearest bathroom and looked at himself properly in the mirror. Blowing up at Harry in the car a week ago had been stupid, but finding out Harry had gone behind his back had triggered his trust issues and once that had happened everything else had spiralled out of control. Of course Harry; who was kind and loyal to a fault would want to do whatever he could to 'fix' his families issues and of course Harry for that meant getting James out of trouble. He should have kept his temper, he should have tried to see things from Harry's point of of view but of he hadn't, he had taken it as Harry choosing his family over him and he could he have been that fucking stupid? He knew full way that stepping into Lord Potter's shoes was something Harry wasn't all that keen on doing. Harry was a rare type, someone born into money that wasn't all that bothered with bring rich and having titles. Besides, Harry was still so young, it was normal that Harry wouldn't want all that pressure on his shoulders, it wasn't like they hadn't discussed it.

He splashed water onto his face. Urgh and then he had just accused of Harry of sleeping around! Where that had come from he had no idea. He had a lot of apologising to do, if Harry would even hear him out. Why should he? Tom had made a damn fool of himself, why should Harry stay and listen or care about a too late apology? Yet, yet Harry was here, in a meeting, defending Tom's business. What had he done to inspire that kind of loyalty? The least he could do was show Harry that loyalty wasn't misplaced, even if Harry left him after the hell he had put the boy through in the past week.

~

For the first time, Harry could fully appreciate why Tom came home with so many headaches. This was pedantic and finicky, how Tom put up with this day after day without going on mass killing sprees he had no idea. Greyback was, without question, a moron. He may have grown up the son of crime lord, but he had no idea who to be one himself. His ideas were childish and downright laughable. Rabastan and Rodolphus often looked shocked at what was coming out of Greyback's mouth but that, Harry thought was good for them, in a way. When Harry had rolled out a map of London, and drew the lines defining Tom's territory , he had drawn the line bigger than it actually was, taking over some of Greyback's areas and Greyback didn't seem to notice, at all. Harry had managed to get Tom an extra ten miles if land, just by drawing on a map! Greyback's people who had tried to point out what Harry had done, but the fool had waved them away and refused to listen. No doubt, when he finally used what little brain cells he had and worked out what Harry had done, he would be upset, but by then, Tom would back to normal and would out Greyback firmly in his place.

Harry was just about to send someone out to get more coffee, when Tom walked into the room. Everyone paused, but Tom ignored them all, opting to walk directly over to Harry and pulling him to one side.

“You look more sober.” Harry commented. Tom now longer stank of drink and his eyes looked clearer.

“Catch me up.” There would be time for apologies and grovelling later, right now he had to look in control, while still letting Harry continue to led. Harry looked at him, blinked and then smiled. Game on.

Greyback was not impressed with Tom suddenly turning up. Where had he been? Was he going to take over the meeting? Was he aware of how bad that would look? Greyback turned to his men and quickly issued instructions at them. If Tom was going to be underhanded, he was going to be underhanded right back.

Tom was impressed with everything Harry had achieved so far and confident Harry had things firmly in hand, sat down cockily in a chair and let Harry get on with it.

It was quickly evident that having Tom back in the room was unnerving to Greyback, he kept looking over to his men and lost his train of thought. Harry wasn't sure how much was down to actual nerves and how much was play acting. He was sure though, at least some of it was play acting and he found that somewhat annoying. He wanted to yell 'grow up' at Greyback, but refrained. It was close thing though.

The meeting had been going on for about five hours by now and tempers were becoming frayed. Harry wasn't budging in areas that Greyback had assumed he would. In fact, Harry wasn't budging at all. Rodolphus had told him everything Tom wanted to keep and everything Tom had hoped to gain and damnit, Tom would be getting everything he wanted. The final straw came, when Harry flatly refused to lower a price for toll between fractions. Harry stood firm, the only benefit in lowing the cost of the toll would be to Greyback's side and fuck that. If Tom wasn't also benefiting, then Greyback could go whistle.

Tom saw the gun before Harry did. He jumped up and broke the man's neck, before anyone else could react. Oh hell no. He let go of the lifeless body of Greyback's goon and stormed up to the new crime lord, who was shaking.

“You dare? You dare let one of you men make an attempt on Harry's life?!” If he had been angry before, it paled into comparison to how he felt now. He stepped up close to Greyback, so they were eye to eye, nose to nose. “You are aware, are you not, that any attempt like that means either forfeit or war? Make your choice and be smart about it.”

Greyback trembled, but stood defiant. “That little shit was asking for it, I told my men to shoot if -” Greyback never made to the end of his sentence. Tom boiling over with rage, raised his own gun and fired a single shot into the idiots head.

“Who is second in command?” Tom asked casually, taking out a handkerchief and starting to wipe blood of himself.

“I am.” A tall thin man stepped forward, trying not look at either of the dead bodies. His side were very much in the wrong here. Good manners meant no unprovoked attacks on anyone while meetings like took place, especially when you were on a rivals turf! When Greyback had told them to shoot if they felt Harry was being too unreasonable, he knew something bad was going to happen and now they were leaderless and a man down.

“And what is your response?” Tom was being formal and it wasn't lost on the room.

“We apologise unreservedly, and accept full responsibility for our leaders poor decision making. We do not want a war and Greyback has already forfeited his life.” True enough, if Greyback had kept his mouth shut and thought for a moment, he could still be alive.

“What do you think Harry?” Tom asked, not taking his eyes what would end up being the new leader.

“I think enough blood has been shed today.” Harry said softly, a part of him would never quite get used to how easily Tom seemed to be able to kill people.

“I agree. We accept your apology and we're going to let you and the rest of your men leave, with the proviso that you make a more _public_ apology within a week.” Tom said firmly. The offer was more generous then they deserved.

“Of course. We also, in light of the circumstances, agree to all your terms today.” The man was trying to make the best of a bad situation, smart move.

“Good.” Tom nodded and stepped aside, letting them leave. He motioned to Rodolphus and Rabastan to follow and make sure they left with incident.

Harry made to leave too, but Tom reached for him and grabbed his arm. “Stay, please.” Harry stayed.

“I don't think there's anything else to talk about.” Harry said once the room was empty. He kept his back turned away from Tom, there was no point making this more difficult.

“I wanted to apologise, for everything.” Tom didn't apologise often and Harry knew he meant it.

“Yeah, well, apology accepted.” Harry shrugged, an apology was one thing, but didn't stop the hurt.

“Come back home.” Tom said softly, Harry turned to look at him.

“Sure, I'll bring Rabastan along shall I?” He asked sweetly, sarcastically. Tom flinched.

“I don't know why I said that, it was mean and stupid.” Really, really stupid.

“Yes, it was.” Harry pulled his arm free of Tom and hugged himself instead.

“I'm sorry.” Tom wasn't used to apologising, or wanting people back, or being in love truth be told. He had no idea what to say.

“I know, it's too late.” It hurt to say it, but it was true wasn't it? Tom didn't want him anymore. He had returned his things, he had changed his phone number. Harry wasn't stupid, he got the message.

“Then why are you still here?” Tom asked, looking hard at Harry.

“I can't couldn't just go and let you mess all this up. I still care.” He couldn't just turn away and let Tom and his business fall apart. Tom might not want him anymore, but he still cared. Still loved him.

“You still love me, you mean.” _Because I still love you_ , Tom thought desperately.

“You made it clear you didn't want me.” He didn't want to have this conversation, just relieving Tom telling him to 'get out' had hurt. Why were they doing this to each other?

“I was being stupid. I overreacted. I don't trust easily, you know that and I should have listened to you, instead of losing my temper.” Because he really should have and then this whole stupid mess could have been avoided.

“I know you have trust issues, but I would have told you about dad. You should have heard it from me, and not just found out randomly.” If only he had sat Tom down and just talked to him. When had they stopped talking? Why did they let it happen?

“Here,” Tom dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “I was going to give you them, I want you Harry.” Tom held out the keys to Harry, who took them gingerly.

“What do they open?” Harry flipped them over.

“Everything. This place, my place. Every door I need opened, you have now too.”

“Oh.” That, _that_ was big deal.

“Run this with me.” Harry looked up at Tom, not quite sure he had heard right. Before, he wanted to talk to Tom about maybe becoming more involved, but this – he had never imagined this.

“I -” He swallowed. He didn't know quite what to say to this.

“Marry me.” “Oh, Tom.” Harry ran into his arms and buried his head into Tom's shoulder.

“You are such a stupid git. I love you.”

“Is that a 'yes' then?” Tom chuckled nervously. Holding Harry tightly.

“Only if you promise to stop being stupid.” Harry said into his shoulder.

“I promise.” Tom whispered.

“Course, of course, I'll marry you, prat.” Harry kissed him soundly, he had missed him, missed this.

Tom picked him up and carried him over to the table, putting him down softly. Tom broke this kiss and urged Harry to remove his shirt, he kissed every inch of exposed skin. He had been so foolish to have come so close to losing Harry, it was a mistake he would not be making again. He pushed Harry gently down, taking off his own shirt. Harry kicked of his trousers and pants, waiting impatiently for Tom to do the same. Tom pushed Harry's legs apart, opening a tube of lube with his teeth.

Harry giggled. “You really do always carry lube around, don't you?” Tom winked at him, before sliding two lube coated fingers inside Harry.

“Fuck yes.” he moaned. Tom slipped two more fingers into his boy, stretching him. He wanted to make it last, to show Harry just how much he loved him, Harry, almost sensing what Tom was thinking was not having it.

“Don't you dare go slow. _Fuck_ me.” He ordered.

Tom smiled. “As you wish.”

He didn't wait, he removed his fingers, gripped his cock and plunged into Harry. This was it was meant to be, the two of them, joined effortlessly, moving as one. He set up a relentless pace, needing to be a deep into Harry as he could get, loving the way Harry moaned and arched his back. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, kissing Tom deeply. Tom was Harry's drug of choice, how could he ever seriously consider giving him up? Tom shifted his weight slightly, adjusting his angle so he could hit Harry's sweet spot. Harry let his head drop back and moaned, which was music to Tom's ears. He pounded into his love, loving every cry, moan and sigh that escaped Harry's lips. Harry came first, shouting Tom's name. Tom didn't last much longer.

As they came down from their highs, Harry giggled “You still have blood on your face, it's adorable.” Tom didn't answer, he just kissed Harry, silencing him and thanking every God he could think of giving him Harry.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James does something surprising, Tom is well, Tom and Harry gets a gift.

When Harry told his parents that he and Tom were back together, they had been pleased, at least the moping would cease. When Harry then told him they were engaged, they were less than thrilled. James, especially did not want to see his son throw his life away like this – but knew it was pointless arguing anymore. When Tom wasn't around Harry was miserable. During their brief split, James had been deeply concerned about Harry's mental health, Harry had sunk into a despair that had only lifted when they had gotten back together again. So for as much as he wished Harry could fallen for anyone else, he would be supportive of this. He could be learn to be supportive of Tom, if only for Harry's happiness. So, he offered to do something that had surprised the newly engaged couple, he offered to marry them. He had a long way to go to repair his relationship with his son, this was a positive start.

~

Tom sat in his office, fingers tapping impatiently on his desk. He was waiting for an ex employee. He almost handed this task of to Harry, but decided he wanted to deal with this by himself. Instead, he had sent Harry to a new office block that he had recently purchased. Harry had the freedom to make anything out of it he wanted, he would operate out the building, allowing him to hire his own employees and building up his own core team. If Harry really wanted in of this lifestyle he had to be able to stand on his own two feet and own his own people. He wouldn't be taken seriously otherwise. He still had no idea what Harry planned to do with the space, but knew Harry was already pricing up how much a refurbishment would cost. Tom had sent Fred and George to help his boy and then let them get on with it.

Eventually, the knock he was waiting for came and he smiled. He was looking forward to this.

Lucius Malfoy never expected to back inside the building. The last time he was here, Tom had informed him he had brought his businesses from under him, legally. How he managed to it, Lucius still had no idea, he fancied himself good with law, but Tom was better. Tom had walked away with everything, leaving him almost penniless with a wife and child to look after. Had Tom Riddle cared? Of course not. What was it to Tom if his family was homeless or had nothing to eat? And now, he was sat in Tom Riddle's office, being served tea. Had he entered the Twilight Zone, what else did he have that was worth taking? They had been friends once, until Tom had stolen everything, what more did he have to loose? Unless...but no. He had covered his tracks, nothing could be linked back to him.

“Lucius, you know why I asked you here, right?” Tom leaned back in his chair, watching Lucius intently.

“I would say, to apologise for making my family homeless and for being a underhanded bastard, but I doubt it.”

“Oh, are we going to play games? How drool.” Tom fake yawned, really? He had expected better from Lucius Malfoy.

“I'm not playing games Mr. Riddle.” Lucius straightened his back, he wasn't about to give anything way.

“Mr. Riddle? I'm hurt.” Tom had quite liked Lucius. They had met a new businesses conference years back and Tom had been impressed. He had hired Lucius as business consultant, which allowed Lucius the ability to run his own businesses at the same time – until Tom had brought them of course.

“If only that was true.” Lucius sneered. He caught himself and smoothed out his features. He wasn't about to let Tom Riddle get under his skin.

“Let's cut to the chase then, just remember, I gave you a chance.” Tom leaned forward, resting his head on his hands and smiling. He loved this part.

Lucius leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, he was not about to be fazed by Tom. “Sure.” he replied.

“Why did you hire people to try and embezzle money out of my companies?” Tom asked completely innocently.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Lucius answered.

“My people have been tracking you for months,” Tom informed the blond man, he sat back and pulled a file out his desk drawer “We found the first fall guy, he's dead by the way.” Tom said casually, flicking through the folder, Lucius paled a bit, he jaw tightened, but he said nothing. “We then found the house in Dorset where you had half a dozen people working, not all of them are dead. Bella likes to play with her food.”

Oh, so that is what happened to the Dorset people. He had wondered. He thought, stupidly that they had lost their nerve and had bolted, going underground. He had considered that option that Tom had found them, but had dismissed it. There hadn't been any dead bodies left at the house, and he had been so sure Tom would have questioned and killed them in the house.

“I've never owned a house in Dorset.” Lucius shrugged, it was true enough. He hadn't been dumb enough to use his own name.

“No, no, that's true, you went by – John Smith, how original,” Tom shook his head “You really need to get better at this, be more creative.”

“Riddle, I don't know where you have been getting this, for a lack of a better word 'information', but I can tell you it's bullshit. I have spent these last few years trying to salvage what I could and rebuild the Malfoy name.”

“True, you have been doing that; you have also been hiring plants. But not to worry, they are being rounded up as we speak. Would you like to watch as they are executed, or would you rather not? It is, after all, your fault they're being killed.”

Lucius gulped. Shit. “If someone I hired tried to embezzle money from you, it had nothing to do with me.”

“It's just all a big coincidence, and even though everything points back to you, you're so innocent?” Tom raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“...Yes.” Lucius said after a while. He was in deep shit.

“Oh, Lou. No..” Tom pressed buzzer on his desk and two men marched in and stood on either side of Lucius' chair.

“What?” Lucius' voice was too panicked, even to his own ears.

“You have to understand Lucius, I can't let people attempt to steal from me, coincidence or not. I'm sorry, you have to go.” Tom looked at the two newcomers “Try and make it look like suicide, he does have a wife and kid who I'm sure would appreciate the life insurance money.”

“Sure thing boss!” The one on the left said cheerfully and with great ease they picked Lucius Malfoy up and carried him kicking and screaming from the office.

Tom sat back in his chair and sent a text to Harry. One major headache dealt with, he could now go find out what Harry was up to.

~

Harry stood in front of the four story office building that Tom had gifted him, that he had no idea what do with. He could knock some walls down and turn into dance studio, keeping the upper levels for 'administration', but that meant letting loads of strangers into the building and that was security risk. Harry had briefly considered opening up a store front of some kind and that idea had really appealed to him, there was a niche market he could go into, which meant the amount of people coming to and fro would less, but no – Harry actually liked the idea of running an honest to God real shop too much to use it as a facade. He could see now the appeal of just slapping a fake name over it and keeping the whole place as just an office building. The place had one thing going for it though, and it wasn't until Harry was scrolling the pictures of the place on his phone that he released what he could do with it. So, he got Fred and George to start pricing up how much a complete refurbishment would cost and spoke to Tom's business mangers to plan out how much he could potentially make and much he would need to charge.

Tom was due to arrive any minute and Harry was confident he had all his facts and figures in place. While Tom had given him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted to with the place, he still wanted Tom's approval. Tom had been doing this longer than he had, if Tom approved, then Harry knew he was on the right track. Just then, a car horn went off, letting him know Tom was finally here.

“So, the plan is, because the outside is pretty amazing, to turn this into an exclusive hotel. We'd be able to screen everyone who comes in, building a database of people who could be useful to us or are already in our employ. It would be a safe meeting ground that could be discussed openly without being overheard. It would less suspicious to have meetings here too, because we'd turn all the whole ground floor into a open space bar/dining area.” Harry stopped in the middle of what he hoped was going to be dining area. Tom looked impressed.

“You've really thought this through.”

“Yup, the way we just came in would be the entrance, obviously and with the ground floor being open plan, that leaves us with three floors to turn into bedrooms and -” Harry was off, describing in detail what he planned to do to the building.

Tom let him talk, pleased to see how excited and passionate Harry was about the project. Truth be told, when he had bought the red bricked building, he hadn't put much thought into what Harry would do with it, assuming that Harry would do what he did – slap a name on it, tidy it up and ta-dah you had a legit looking office building. Turning a beautiful looking building into a hotel was something that would would never have thought of, but naturally Harry had, he had a gift for finding the beauty in things. They walked over to unused, empty cubicle on the ground floor, that Harry had made his temporary office and Harry, still talking began to outline numbers. Impressive numbers. Like most businesses, they would take a loss in first few years, but after that, well. If they had decent staff and management, they could make a very nice profit.

“Harry, you have a amazing head for business, why are you a dancer again?” Tom asked, when Harry paused for breath.

“Because I love dancing.” Was the simple reply. “And not just me, I have Fred and George helping too, and that business guy you use.” Harry was never one to hog all the praise, one of the many things Tom loved about him.

“You have a great idea here, Harry. I'm just going to let you carry on. Spend whatever you need to on this.”

“You really mean that? You really think this could work?” Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“I really do,” Tom, pulled Harry close and kissed his husband to be “You could even host events, like weddings here too.”

“It's not really the best location for weddings.” They weren't all that central and didn't have any real views of London, just other buildings.

“Nonsense, call the place a luxury experience in the description, slap on a huge price tag for weddings and Bob's your Uncle.” Tom dead-panned.

Harry giggled “Having fun looking at wedding venues are you?” They had decided, that with Tom's no bullshit reputation, he should be one to look at venues.

“Why am I not making you do it?” Tom asked again, not overly enjoying the experience.

“Because you're scary and no one wants to argue with you.” Harry reminded him a grin. Tom rolled his eyes.

“Ha, you should meet these hosts sometime.” Tom gave a huge fake sigh, and Harry bit in his lip in effort to not openly laugh at his soon to be husband.

“Lunch?” He suggested once he was full control of himself. Tom raised an eyebrow suggestively and Harry playfully smacked his arm. “Down boy, not me, actual food.”

“What's the difference?” Tom teased, nipping at Harry's exposed neck.

“Horny bastard.” But oh, Tom had just pressed up, even closer against him and Harry good fell Tom's growing erection against his thigh. Some battles were fun to lose.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here - the last chapter of this story. It's been a wild ride and I wanted to take this time to say a huge thank you to everyone who left a comment (sorry, I didn't get around to replying to all of you!), who left kudos, bookmarked or subscribed. Thank you. You have no idea what your support means. Thank you.

The venue had been found, a date agreed upon, invitations sent out and security increased. The countdown to the wedding had begun.

Harry had never been so busy, the club had finally reopened, with new management which meant he was once again, working at the club; – and now overseeing the renovation of the hotel, which seemed to consist of endless meetings with the architect and interior designer (couldn't they make decisions without him?) and helping Tom more and more with the day to day running of the business. For a while he had been juggling organizing the wedding, until his parents, seeing how tired and stressed he was becoming took over. So at least, he had one less thing to worry about, though he did still check in with them to make sure everything was going as planned.

Working so closely with Tom was proving to be a unique experience. They had very different outlooks on life, Tom tended to be more bitter and much less trusting, where Harry was more willing to forgive people for making mistakes and giving them second chances. It was solely because of Harry's influence that the death rate had dropped. Working for Tom could kill you, especially if you screwed up. They eventually, found a style and rhythm that worked for them, though to their employees, it just made Tom that much scarier. Being sent to Harry – you'd probably walk away with stern telling off and a warning; being sent to Tom, will, you had better have good life insurance policy.

Being allowed to help Harry plan such an important day was improving James' relationship with just about everyone. Lily smiled at him more and was much more affectionate with him that she had been months, understandably. Tom didn't shoot him death glares every time he saw him (which wasn't saying much, Tom still made a habit of making sure James new he was armed – just in case James relapsed back into big a douche.) The biggest change was with Harry. Slowly the shy boy, that seemed to always be looking at the ground when he was around was disappearing, being replaced instead by a confident young man, who could look him in the eye and tell him bluntly when he was stupid or in Harry's words 'a fucking tosser.' For better or worse, being with Tom had done wonders for Harry's self confidence, Tom treated him like an equal and didn't micromanage him. Perhaps that was were James had started to go wrong. He had tried to control too much of Harry's life, to force him to do be younger version of himself and Harry just had to be own his person, his own man. It was hard lesson to learn – just because your child looked liked you, didn't mean they were you. At least Harry was keeping one tradition alive and well – he would the fourth Potter in as many generations to marry before they were barely in the their twenties. Marrying young was just something Potter's did, or so it seemed.

With a week to go before the wedding, Harry decided to give himself a break and cancelled his upcoming performances at the club, to which Tom seemed only too pleased about.

“You can not do everything and be everywhere,”

Tom had warned him recently “If you could not overwork yourself that would be great.” Tom had then hired Harry an assistant to help oversee the hotel renovations because “God damnit, you are going to have a heart attack.”

~

Harry flopped into bed beside Tom, with just three more days before the wedding, cuddling up to the man he loved.

“I totally understand why bridezilla's are a thing, I don't we could have coped just us.” Harry had never been more grateful for his parents. They had come shining through one this one, even James had begun to redeem himself.

“Are you saying I couldn't have organised a wedding?” Tom asked eyebrow raised.

“Not without a mass murder happening.” Harry said truthfully. Just picturing Tom dealing with arguing relatives, the caters, the music, just everything was enough to convince Harry blood would have been shed.

“Probably true,” Tom admitted “I was close to killing everyone just picking a venue.”

“You did pick an awesome one though,” Harry grinned “The boy did good.” Tom had chosen Bickleigh Castle in Devon for the venue. To cater to Tom's love of being dramatic, they would be arriving via helicopter the morning off.

“Duh,” Tom teased, rolling on top of Harry. “So, husband to be aka heart attack waiting to happen.” He ground his hips into Harry's, smirking when Harry unconsciously bucked his hips up.

“Hey!” Harry poked Tom in the chest “I'm taking time off, what more do you want?” He smiled, he was stupidly happy and things were only looking up.

“A long and happy marriage?” Tom quipped, capturing Harry's lips in a fierce kiss. Harry smiled up at him,

“I think we can manage that.” Tom thought so too.

~

Harry stood in his old bedroom, at his parents house. Today was finally the day. He and Tom hadn't paid much attention to most traditions, but his parents had insisted on this at least, so they had agreed. No seeing each other until the day off. Tom had remained in their home.

Harry quickly showered and dressed in the light grey morning suit Tom had chosen for them to wear. James and Lily had driven down to Devon, earlier that morning, leaving Harry alone, which he actually really appreciated. He had time to think and reflect, but mainly to be excited. Today he was going to marry the man he loved, the man who was more to him that just a lover, Tom was his best friend. His phoned buzzed, Rabastan was on his way to take him to the helipad.

~

Tom hadn't gotten much sleep, he had actually found himself to excited to sleep. He was going to be marrying Harry in few hours. _He was going to be marrying Harry in a few hours_. Unbelievable. Incredible. He had never expected to marry anyone. Not ever, why would he? He was mean, nasty, unfriendly. Lovers fled from him. More than once he had come home to empty bed and hastily written note of goodbye – and he hadn't cared, he had simply moved on to next good looking young man. Sometimes they tried. Sometimes they called themselves 'boyfriend' or 'his' and had talked about 'their' home. That was when he usual got rid of them. It was cute at first, but it quickly grew tiresome.

With Harry it just hadn't been that way. Maybe it was because Harry hadn't gone around calling himself his boyfriend from the get go, maybe it was because Harry was smart and funny and just pleasant to be around. Maybe it was because for whatever reason he saw Harry was a partner, someone who could keep up with him and who trusted him. Maybe it was because for the very time, he had fallen in love.

He wondered his his mother would have liked Harry and approved, he didn't know much about her, his father had never been keen on talking about her. He had met her friends over the years and she had been described as sweet, timid and kind. He liked to think she would like Harry. Even, he thought, his father would have liked Harry. Harry just had a disarming charm. How could anyone not like him? He shrugged into his suit and looked himself over. Trying to see what Harry saw in him. He gave it up as a bad job and left his bedroom to meet Rodolphus downstairs and then make their way to the helipad, where he would meet up with Harry.

~

Harry reached the helipad first, complaining the whole time that the driver was going too damn slowly. He was out of the car before the engine had been turned off and was now, without question, driving Rabastan mad.

“He'll be here, calm it.” Rabastan rubbed his temples. Tom and Harry were so good at being annoying.

“What if he's changed his mind?” Harry bit his lip. How could Tom be late, on today of all days?

“No, he's already had a serious case the stupid once, he's not about to risk losing you for the second time.” Harry half smiled at that.

“I'm going to call him.” Harry decided after a pause. Rabastan took his phone from him and pocketed it.

“Look, you idiots decided you just had to get married at the crack of dawn, he's probably stuck in traffic.” For reasons best know only to Harry and Tom, they had decided to get married at 10 O'clock, which was stupid. Rabastan who knew a thing or to about weddings had tried to point out that they'd just be out of pointless waiting around and everyone would end up getting tired and fed up. They hadn't listened though. It was now, 8:37am in London. Rush hour was well underway.

“Hmm,” Harry said before remembering something “So, Tom wanted to let you know you can't go wife hunting at the reception.” Harry gave Rabastan a quick smile.

“Tom needs to remember I'm still married.” Rabastan sighed. Honestly, just because he had gone to wedding one time and left with a woman that wasn't his wife didn't mean he did it every wedding he went to.

“Seriously? To Paige?” Harry asked a bit too carefully. “

Yes, Harry.” Rabastan was instantly suspicious.

“Oh good, Tom owes be hundred quid.” Harry chirped brightly, before going back to searching for any sign of Tom's car.

“Are you – have you two been betting on my marriage?” Rabastan spluttered.

“Yup. Although to be fair, it was Rodolphus' idea.” Rabastan was going to have a little chat with his brother.

Eight minutes later, Tom's car appeared. Harry finally relaxed. Tom was here, Tom was getting out of the car and walking over to him. They could finally now leave and head to the castle.

~

James stood at the head of the chapel, feeling prouder than he ever had before. Lily was walking with Harry down the aisle. Tom was walking with Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix. Harry looked happier than James had ever seen him. The couple kept glancing at each other and offering each other secret little smiles. Perhaps they really were in love. James shifted nervously and cleared his throat as the pair approached.

Harry stood in front of his father, standing next to Tom and couldn't believe this was really it. In a few minutes he would be officially married. Tom squeezed his hand tightly. They would be a married couple! He had no idea what life had in store for them, but he knew whatever it would be, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Decisions - Taken down, because it was just sub par and needs a lot of TLC, before being re-uploaded. I usually don't take work down once people have taken the time to comment on it, but I couldn't in good conscious, let it stay up when it really, really needs to be re-worked to a better standard. 
> 
> As far this goes - I hope you enjoy it! And yes, Lily and James are alive in this A/U. I wanted to cut Harry a bit of break and let him have his parents.


End file.
